Another Dimension?
by Danda
Summary: Acordaram em local estranhamente conhecido e viram rostos estranhamente conhecidos. O que está acontecendo? Como foram ali parar? E o mais importante:Como voltarão para casa? CAPITULO 18
1. Chapter 1

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela ideia de namoradas para os saints.

Resulmo: Acordaram em local estranhamente conhecido e viram rostos estranhamente conhecidos. O que está acontecendo? Como foram ali parar? E o mais importante: Como voltarão para casa?

Quem nunca se imaginou diante dos lindíssimos Cavaleiros de Ouro?! E se algo lhe proporcionasse esse desejo?

Algo aconteceu e transportou 7 fãs de Saint Seiya para o mundo em que pensavam só existir nas telinhas de televisão e imaginação. Não sabem como foram parar lá, e como voltarão para casa. A única coisa que é garantida é muita confusão.

Preciso de 6 pessoas para me acompanharem nessa aventura.

Vai funcionar assim: vou colocar uma ficha na qual vocês escolhem em colocar os dados verdadeiros ou alguma personagem. Vocês é quem sabem a forma de se sentir mais por dentro da Fic.

Tentarei ser o mais fiel possível no carácter dos personagens.

Ficha:

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade (Fundamental né!?):

Signo:

Característica física:

Personalidade:

Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):

Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:

Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:

Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:

Acho que é só.

Espero que gostem.

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro queria agradecer as meninas que se inscreveram. Obrigada.

Bem. Olhei…olhei…e…olhei novamente as fichas e pensei: "Não é justo levar umas e deixar outras". De modo que as 8 foram escolhidas ;)

Mas é assim, eu sou um tanto avoada por isso esqueci de Quatro perguntas essenciais na qual vou ficar esperando a resposta de cada uma.

Ah (no caso das personagens) convinha todas serem brasileiras..., não interessa se mora fora do Brasil, e não importa ter nome estrangeiro.

E lembrando as meninas que fizeram ficha de personagens que podem mudar para uma ficha, digamos, "pessoal". Se caso optarem por mudar, mandem de novo a ficha incluindo essas perguntas que se seguem e, se não quiserem mudar, basta preencher essas mesmas perguntas e deixar o resto como está;)

**As perguntas que faltam:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…): **

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata): **

No próximo capitulo coloco a ficha de vocês já compléta, juntamente com a minha. Ou seja irei entregar a cada uma a passagem para essa louca viagem.

Espero a resposta de vocês;)

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bem a principio eramos 7, passamos a 9 e agora somos 10, visto que a Cherry Miluxa também vai participar.

Então está ai as fichas juntamente com a minha:

**Nome: **Alessandra

**Apelido: **Danda

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 22 (to ficando velha)

**Signo: **Câncer

**Característica física: **1,67, 51 Kg. Não me queixo do meu corpo, não tenho o seio muito grande, apenas tenho as costas estreitas ou que faz meus seios parecerem grandes. Tenho a cintura fina e o quadril arredondado. Minhas pernas não são nem finas nem grossas. Cabelo até o meio das costas, liso, castanhos-claros, mas puxa para o loiro quando fico no sol (o que é raro), porque tenho a pele muito branca e, não gosto do sol. Que mais? Ah tenho os olhos castanhos.

**Personalidade: **Sou uma pessoa em geral quieta. Não converso muito quando não conheço as pessoas. Gosto de agir sozinha. (sou um lobo solitário). Não gosto de estar no meio de muitas pessoas. Não gosto de injustiças e não consigo ficar calada quando vejo algo de errado acontecer. Tenho um humor negro fantástico e consigo fazer as pessoas rirem nas situações mais complicadas, não porque gosto de faze-lo, mas porque quando estou nervosa com algo que acho que não tem solução a solução é rir. Não julgo as pessoas a primeira e não gosto que façam isso comigo, (visto que a principio pareço antipática), mas isso pq sempre estou na defensiva. Não é fácil confiar nas pessoas, mas quando isso acontece tem uma amiga para a vida toda. As pessoas que gosto sou capas de quase tudo para as ver bem. E falo a verdade doa a quem doer. Nossa escrevi mt O.O

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente): **Normalmente: Calças jeans largas, blusas de manga comprida grudada no corposempre em tons escuros como preto, azul-marinhoe, ténis (isso se eu tiver que andar mt) se não estou com calças jeans ou de tecido preto, blusas igualmente em tons escuros, e botas de salto alto, pretas.

Quando saio a noite: saia um pouco a baixo dos joelhos, de pontas, com blusa sempre grudada no corpo em tons escuros e bodas de cano alto de salto. E como aqui onde moro faz um frio do cão um casaco preto que se estende até o pé.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: **vocês conseguiram responder essa pergunta facilmente? Deixa ver: Dead Mask porque acho ele lindíssimo, misterioso e especialmente ruim hauhauhauahau. Shaka: alem da beleza, a sabedoria e o poder. Shion porque é lindo…ele é o máximo em td não é a toa que é o Grande Mestre;) Também gosto dos gémeos, mas mais do Kanon do que do Saga.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque: **Seiya, porque é um grande CROMO, daqueles que em uma coleção de 100, ele é o 101. E também não gosto muito do Shun, muito chorão, sempre chamando pelo irmão…não curto nada. E não sei porque eu, também não gosto muito do Aioros (vai ver que é porque ele salvou a Saori)

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** Se eu não enfartasse, ficaria parada sem saber o q fazer de olhos postos nele. Depois de alguns minutos me aproximaria dele e tentava lhe tocar o rosto, e quando o tocasse ia relutar para acreditar.

**O que gosta: **Animais (eu amo animais), em especial felinos. A noite. Animes (é uma paixão incontrolável), Musica (é vital para minha vida) e, italianos (como Deus foi generoso com aquela terra) , Ler (sobretudo livros de História ou ficção cientifica), Fazer drama (ve-se pelas minhas fics), Dormir e tomar banho.

**O que não gosta: **Maus-tratos de Animais (eu quero a morte quando fico sabendo de tais actos contra esses seres belos), Pessoas intrometidas, Pessoas falsas, monhoca (eu tenho panico a esses bichos. eu sei é estupido, são animais que não fazem nada, mas não consigo nem olhar para um bechodesse. mas também não gosto que lhe façam mal)

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…): **Desenho: mangá, mas faz tempo que não faço esse tipo de desenho, tenho feito retratos. Sei Dançar, em especial samba e lambada e, já pintei dois quadros. E tenho o Dom de fazer as pessoas fazerem o que eu quero:D (tem gente q acha que eu devia ser advogada.)

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata): **Bem, para falar a verdade eu amo duas fics. A minha primeira fic, que foi uma iluminação divina que eu tive huahauhau no qual tem um prólogo solto chamado "Não deixe cair no esquecimento" e a continuação que é o "O Julgamento dos Dourados", que se passa depois da Saga de Hades, onde os Dourados estão sendo julgados pelos Deuses, um julgamento complicado. E a segunda fic chama-se "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado" que é uma tentativa de explicar o jeito do Mascara da Morte, contando o que aconteceu no seu passado, quando voltou adolescente para a Itália. Amei fazer essas duas fics.

**----------------------------------**

**Nome:** Juliana

**Apelido**: July, Xuzi

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 17 invernos.

**Signo:** Aquário.

**Característica física:** Alta, morena, cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro. Olhos castanhos esverdeados. Nem muito magra, nem gordinha, digamos assim 'fofinha' XD Dedos longos e unhas compridas.

**Personalidade:** Tímida, quietinha, boazinha mas não mexe comigo, como diz minha mãe, se pisar no meu pé eu sei ser bem vingativa. evil smile Sofro de TPM dupla e TDM também (pré, pós e durante). Quando eu estou enturmada sou alegre, falo pra caramba (as vezes eu me irrito comigo mesma XD), faço piada com tudo (algumas que só eu mesmo acho graça e me mato de rir enquanto os outros ficam me olhando do tipo 'essa menina bebe'). Tenho meus dias ruins (como todos) e geralmente as pessoas percebem isso pela minha cara pouco amigável, mas sempre tem aqueles que não a decifram u.ú pobres coitados, conhecem meu sádico humor, mas na maioria do tempo eu estou de bem com a vida. XD

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):** Nornalmente estou de calça jeans, tênis e blusa de alcinha (na maioria das vezes preta, não sou gótica mas preto é um cor (?) tão linda). Quando eu vou sair? Hm.. Saídas casuais sempre são acopanhadas de jeans e tênis Mas quando é algo mais chique, um vestido e uma sandália de salto alto (e fino, amo salto fino) são boas pedidas (em geral pretos, é mais elegante)

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:** Kamus, Kamyu, meu pinguinzinho lindo e gostosão. Eu não sei explicar, foi amor a primeira vista. Além dele ser o guardião do meu signo, aquele olhar sério, aquele porte pomposo e elegante e saber que ele é francês... uh lá lá. E eu gosto de todos os outros golds, cada um tem o seu aditivo, mas realmente com o Kamyu o negócio é mais sério.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** Seiya, porque ele só sabe gritar por Athena o tempo inteiro, apanha que nem um condenado e depois de quebrar 90 dos ossos do corpo ele pede pro cosmo dele só mais uma vez se elevar e acaba com o adversário, além de ser bobo e sem graça. Mas sei que não é culpa dele, é do tio Masa que não dá outro papel por pobre.

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** Entraria em choque, ficaria paralizada olhando para o Kamyu, tentando falar, mas nenhuma palavra sairia, quando ele sorrise para mim ou me chamasse de Chérrie suspira eu desmaiaria, depois pularia no pescoço dele, o abraçaria muito, beijaria, apertaria para comprovar se é de verdade e o pediria em casamento. (Homem perfeito é assim, é difícil de achar, quando acha tem que agarrar e não largar nunca mais XD)

**O que gosta:** Animais, animes, Liga da Justiça pimenta, Chocolate!

**O que não gosta:** Insetos (eu morro de medo dessas coisinhas ó.ò) em especial aranhas, pias que ficam pingando, chuchu (não tem gosto de nada, porque comer?)

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…):** Nhay, eu desenho, nada muito bem, mas eu dou meus risquinhos. Só desenho anime mesmo, as vezes me arrisco em desenhar outros tipos, como paisagens e os desenhos da disney, mas prefiro a arte japonesa XD

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata):** Na realidade duas, Wuthering Heights, que é um remake do livro da Emily Brontë, que carrega o mesmo nome, uma história de amor 'cruel e apaixonante' entre a filha da família e um youkai adotado e tratado como simples servo. É de InuYasha, com a Rin e o Sesshy (lindo e gostosão) nos papéis principais. E atualmente 'Porque eu sou é homem', uma história que conta como Shun vai provar para todo o santuário que é homem com 'H', e ele vai ter algumas ajudinhas nesse caminho. São as que estou escrevendo no momento, mas tenho na minha tola cabecinha muitas idéias de outras fics que acredito vou amar tanto quanto, com Kamus, claro.

-----------------------------------------

**Nome:** Akemi

**Apelido:** Kemy

**Idade:** 17

**Signo:** gemeos

**Característica física:** corpo bem definido (popularmente falando: comissão da frente e de tras grandes), olhos azuis, parecidos com olhos de gatos, cabelos vermelhos (não ruivos, é vermelho mesmo), 1,65 de altura, tem o simbolo do amor, em japones, tatuado perto do ombro.

**Personalidade:** impulsiva, algumas vezes misteriosa, nervosa, amiga, sincera, confiante.

**Como costuma se vestir:** quando sai a noite: alguma saia que fique na metade das coxas, blusas de frente unica ou tomara-que-caia de cores preta, vermelho ou azul, uma sandália que é transada na perna, brincos grandes, aneis e correntes.  
Normalmente: calça jeans ou não de cor escura, baby-looks pretas com detalhes em azul ou rosa, brincos grandes, aneis e correntes.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:** Saga: é misterioso, inteligente, maravilhoso, um deus grego, charmoso.  
ou então (outra opção): Kanon: misterioso, um deus grego, inteligente, sexy.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** acho que não tem um cavaleiro que menos goste (u-uU nao vem nenhum em mente agora)

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** fica um pouco hipnotizada com a beleza e com aquele 'que' de misterio, com certeza ficará pendurada no pescoço dele o tempo todo.

**O que gosta:** lobos, vampiros, cantar, dançar, escrever, ficar olhando deuses gregos (ou seja, admirar Saga ou Kanon)

**O que não gosta:** que a irritem, machismo, que a ignorem.

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem:** esportes, como: handball e voleyball. se dá bem também em ingles, em escrever e mecher em computadores.

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever:** o-o essa pergunta é dificil, todas eu amei escrever, mas ja que tem que escolher uma: Brigas e mais brigas. (Resumo) O time 7 não descansa nunca, todos estao estressados. E justamente em um treino discuções, alguns amassos e muitas brigas podem acontecer. (É uma fic de Naruto, com o casal SasuxSaku)

-------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Mitie

**Apelido:** Mi-Neko, Pure-Petit, Nekko-chan

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 22(O.O)

**Signo:** sagitário

**Característica física:** 1,63, 50 kilos, braços finos e longos, pernas longas mãs não finas..¬¬", dedos longos(dizem que tenho pata!¬¬"") com unhas compridas, rosto erredondado e um pouco anguloso, olhos pequenos e puxados(japa oras..u.u") nma cor castanho, cabelos até o meio das costas repicado, franja tampando os olhos castanho(sou japa, mas nasci de cabelo marrom..x3), uso óculos!sem armação e com o cabo rosa(love pink!), pele bem branca, chego até a brilhar no sol..O.O, 3 brincos na orelha esquerda e 1 na direita.

**Personalidade:** Tímida, daquelas que ficam roxa, mas falante(sou realmanet o avesso), tosca, tapada, cara de pau(isso pq sou tímida..u.u"), dorminhoca, preguiçosa, Yaoia, meio vesga e lerda(tipo, eu vivo tropeçando em alguma coisa, já tive a coragem de bater a cara na parede qdo estava de óculos..¬¬", não que meus olhos sejem vesgos..eu acho que não são..")

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):** A roupa que eu uso..Então aqui vai: calça jeans com rasgos ou preta, alcinha de alcinha preta ou branca, bota preta plataforma(aquela que é de salto, não plataforma grudada..Mas o salto é grosso), ou sapato de boneca plataforma, gravata preta com um retalho de borboleta pink nela, camisa com mangas largas, colete de garçon(acho tão fofo, fica tão vamp..xD), pulseiras de couro ou munhequeira preta com borboletas pink..Bem, essas são as roupas que eu tenho e uso.."  
Bom, desculpe minha monguice.."

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:** Milo, Camus, Afrodite, SHAKA, Saga, Kannon e Mú.  
Bom, Milo é Milo, assim como o Camyu, são lindos, magavilhosos, pefeitos e o casal mais lindo que já vi..u.uyaoia mode on  
Muita genta não gosta do Dite, bem, a versão do anime eu não gosto mesmo, mas sei que no fundo, fundo ele é um cara legal..u.u"  
Shaka é meu anjo loiro, ele simplesmente é lindo, muito sério e meio dãrdh, mas isso a cara dele salva..u.u"  
Saga e Kannon, bem são gêmeos e eu AMO gêmeos!agarra  
Mú, ele é lindinho vai..u.u" fora as pintas gays na testa dele, mas isso é o de menos..u.u"

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** SEIYA! chuta, pisa, chuta, pisa, bate com taco de basebol de ferro, ele simplesmente é a coisa mais horrível, idiota e burra que eu já vi..Além de nunca morrer e ser o principal..¬¬"  
As amazonas e as personagens femininas, bando de submissas..¬¬" Só a Marin é mais ou menos, mas não gosto dela..u.u"  
Misty, ô coisa mais nojenta..  
Jabu, outro burro..Baba ovo da Bruxaori..¬¬"

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta: **olha, olha, pisca os olhos várias vezes, tira os óculos, limpa, põe de novo, pisca pisca Nya!agarra Shaka primeiro e lhe tasaca uma beijoca vai pulando em um em um e ranca um beijo de cada

**O que gosta:** de dormir, de chocolate, morango, brinquedos que ficam de ponta cabeça e montanhas russas, yaoi x3, gatos, escrever e ler fics..x3

**O que não gosta:** que mandem em mim..¬¬"", de ficar sem idéia para fic, yuri..¬¬""

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…):** Sou uma lesada master..Mas eu desenho às vezes, tipo mangá, personagens próprios pq até pra copiar desenho sou ruim..¬¬"

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata):** Bem ,das minhas foi Doll(minha querida fic), é sobre bonecas que viraram humanas após os dourados lerem uma profecia(UA).  
Yaoh, ainda em andamento, é sobre a vida de hosts(garotos que trampam em clubes noturnos)(Yaoi e UA)  
Kaze ni Nare(Kamus x Milo) romance/drama/tragédia, um policial metido e encrenqueiro e um professor calmo e atrapalhado, no final um deles morre..xD, inspirado em um filme coreano(Yaoi e UA)  
Himawari(continuação de kaze ni Nare), o morto ressucita!\o//, mas sem memória, e começa a ler escondido o diário do outro, drama/romance, mas dessa vez tem happy end x3.  
Blood Tears(em andamento), vampiros..acho que não precisa explicar..xD (UA)  
An Angel(Mask x Dite), um jogador de basebol metido à machão e mau, encontra um anjo inocente e atrapalhado na sua piscina..(Yaoi e UA)  
Flying Without Wings(UA), apesar de um monte de erro de ortografia e uma história pobre, foi minha primeira fic, é tipo senhor dos anéis, foi inspirado num jogo de RPG que eu jogava D&D xD.  
tem mais fics que eu gostei, mas acho que se eu escrever todas, vai ficar muito longo..O.O

------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Camila von Bielefeld, sua serva!

**Apelido:** Mila-sama para os mais íntimos.

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 14 vezes vi as folhas caírem no outono.

**Signo: **Virginiana orgulhosa!

**Característica física:** Cabelos compridos e ondulados, castanho-chocolate. Olhos pequenos e negros. Pele branca, pouca altura e poucas curvas no corpo infantil.

**Personalidade:** Sonhadora e desligada, romântica ao extremo. Tão exêntrica como se pode pensar, divertida e faladeira. Impaciente, geniosa e impertinente. Às vezes rude e sempre irônica.

**Como costuma se vestir:** Normalmente, saias de tecido até os joelhos, meias listradas de preto e branco e blusas de mangas compridas.  
À noite, tenho preferência por uma certa blusa de espartilho vermelho, com uma saia mais curta e meias-rede com ligas.

Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: Sou apaixonada pelo Shaka. Ele é belo e terrível, poderoso e adorável. Puro, calmo e controlado. O admiro muito.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** Afrodite. Ele é arrogante e irritante.

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** Boca aberta, olhos arregalados. Rosto vermelho de vergonha. Depois, um sorriso pra disfarçar e uma tentativa de amizade!

**O que gosta:** O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS é o vício eterno dessa que vos fala. Livros e filmes de fantasy e romance, informática, idade média, história, animação japonesa, Literatura Inglesa.

**O que não gosta:** pessoas fúteis e irritantes, esperar, calor, ser criticada, insetos.

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem.:** Meu maior dom é o dom da palavra, eu falo bem e escrevo bem. Danço consideravelmente bem e tenho uma voz até bonita.

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever:** A fic que eu mais gostei de escrever não está publicada aqui, as é uma fanfic adaptativa de O Senhor dos Anéis, incluindo três novas personagens. A hobbit Sessí, a elfa Mawen e a fada Primera. É romance, ação e com algum drama.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:**Gabrielle de Lacrois

**Apelido:**Gabe

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):**17

**Signo:**Sagitário

**Característica física:**Baixinha (1,60), cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos verdes, magra, rosto fino e afilado, branquela.

**Personalidade:**Falante e extrovertida, amiga, meiga, brincalhona e está sempre de bem com a vida.Adora viagens e descobrir coisas novas.

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):**Normalmente: Jeans e camiseta.À noite usa saias e corpetes, no estilo séc. XVI, em sua maioria em tons pastéis.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:**Mu de Áries.Pq ele é charmoso, calmo, fiel e amigo.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:**Shura.Pq ele é todo travado e certinho.

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:**Começa a falar freneticamente um monte de coisas nada a ver XDD

**O que gosta:**Viagens, aventuras em geral; rock bem agitado; Yaoi XD; animais e crianças.E chapéus de cowboy u.u

**O que não gosta:**Velhos, ficar parada, seriedade excessiva.

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…):** Uma alpinista d primeira linha, e também boa de tiro, sempre carregando uma Desert Eagle.

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata):**O Pior Pesadelo (ainda em andamento).Uma comédia na qual eu transformei todos os cavaleiros de ouro em mulheres para acabar com o paraíso yaoi \o/ XD

------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Megara

**Idade:** 18

**Apelido:** Meg

**Signo:** Áries

Carac. Fisica: Alta, magra, com cabelos bem loiros que vão até os ombros lisos mas encaracolados nas pontas, olhos azuis claros

**Personalidade:** simpatica,sempre ajudando os outros, um pouco timida (principalmente com co cav. que ela gosta) e um pouco avoada, mas se irrita muito rapido

**Como costuma se vestir:** Noite: Calça jeans bem justa, salto alto preto, corpete azul claro, brincos e pulseiras prata, cabelos soltos.  
Normal: saia dois palmos acima do joelho com pregas grandes preta, blusa de alça vermelha, gargantilha com um coração prata, botas pretas, cabelos presos em um meio-rabo com dois fios soltos nos olhos e uma pulseira preta

**Cav. que mais gosta:** Miro, ela adora seus olhos, seu jeito despreocupado mas extremamente carinhoso, ela também o acha muito charmoso

**Cav. que menos gosta: **Afrodite, ela o acha muito reservado e metido (dificil essa escolha, eu adoro todos!)

**Qual a sua reação:** Ela vai ficar o encarando estatica e com a boca aberta até se tocar e correr para cima dele o abraçando o que a deixa muito envergonhada depois

**O que gosta:** Musica, dançar até cair, pessoas alto astral, animais, ler, conversar durante horas, ficar cantarolando a toda hora

**O que nÃo gosta:** pessoas metidas, insetos, acordar cedo, ser contrariada

**Sabe fazer algo em especial: **dançar muito bem e cantar

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever:** Fala sobre uma garota que era uma escolhida de Zeus para ajudar Atena mas perde a memoria antes de descobrir quem realmente era. É encontrada pelos cavaleiros e mesmo desconhecendo sua verdadeira identidade acaba ajudando-os

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Annukka Kotipelto

**Apelido:** Nukka ou Koti

**Idade:** 19

**Signo:** Escorpião

**Característica física:** Cabelos cacheados, loiros claros, que lhe batem o joelho; Olho esquerdo azul muito claro e o direito verde-musgo; Pele muito clara; Seios fartos, pernas curtas e grossas, cintura estreita e pés pequenos; Lábios arroxeados.

**Personalidade:** Extremamente possessiva, calma na maior parte do tempo, fria com as pessoas de quem non gosta, mas gentil com os que lhe agradam, faz brincadeiras que as vezes passam do limite, inteligentíssima e um pouco convencida.

**Como costuma se vestir:**  
Normalmente: Calças jeans escuras, blusas com estampas de bandas de metal, tênis, casaco preto, colar com um pentagrama.  
Para sair: Calças, luvas até pouco abaixo dos ombros e corpete de couro negro; Coturno de cano baixo e sola alta; Gargaantilha e munhequeira com pequenos espetos de prata.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: **Milo, por que é lindo e convencido(sim, isso é meigo XD); Kamus, aquela cara séria ganha qualquer uma; Shaka, ele é muito fofo e calmo.

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** Mascara da Morte, para mim ele tem cara de ser burro. E gente burra non dá pé; Aiolia, ele é metido demais, sempre querendo atenção de todos.

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta**: Milo: fica olhando, e depois de um tempo, cutuca o peito dele e pula para trás dizedo "Nossa! É ele de verdade!"  
Kamus: pede para que ele fale em francês para ela.  
Shaka: fica mexendo no cabelo dele.

**O que gosta:** Carne, bolo de chocolate, tocar bateria, ler, desenhar, ouvir musica, chá, homens cabeludos, mexer nos cabelos dos outros(normalmente homens)

**O que não gosta:**

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…):** Toca bateria(metal) e desenha(só homens cabeludos e os próprios golds)

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resumo sobre o que se trata):** Bom, eu estou escrevendo uma fic que estou amando fazer... é sobre a época de treinamento dos golds... Tem yaoi ShakaXMu, SagaXOlos, MiloXKamus, MdMXDite, OliaXShura(oO) e DohkoXShion, só o Deba é hetero XD O Dohko é o professor deles e vive enxendo o saco.. na minha fic ele é detestável...

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Fiorella James Jackson.

**Apelido:** Fio...

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 18 anos,

**Signo:** Virgem 04/09

**Característica física:** Tem a pele bem branca, branca mesmo, como a de um cadaver, ja foi chamada de fantasma, tem os cabelos longos bem longos e lisos que passam de seu traseiro, lisos muito lisos prateadas, pareç uma cascata de prata, tem olhos verdes, bem verdes mesmo bem expressivos, com longos cilios negros bem escuros, que da um charme, sua franja é reta e cai sobre seus olhos verdes, tem uma boca carnuda e vermelha como um morango seu sorriso ebastante branco e é muito sedutor az muitos homens cairem sobre os seus pés rapidamente, mais ela nunca usou esse seu 'dom' de beleza, tem um corpo escultural 1,84 e pesa 49 quilos, co seios bemg randes, GRANDES mesmo ela os odeia xD cintura bem fina, coxas grossas braços longos e unhas compridas e longas, um traseiro e grande tambem, tem um corpo escultural, mais não liga muito para a aparencia.

**Personalidade:** Esquentada, divertida, as vezes é briguenta, meiga, fiel, amiga, doce, delicada brincalhona, adora fazer piadas e invetar apelidos para os as pessoas, adora esportes e se dedica muito a eles, sempre ta com um sorriso nos rosto, aprece uma menina de 13 anos, adora se diverir e bricnar se voce ta com ela pode ser a pesos mais fria do mundo mais com certeza nao vai parar de rir, muito engraçaa nem ela mesma se ageunta, adora dançar e cantar se diverti muito com seus amgos e eles com ela pq ela ´pe a pessoa MAIS divertida que voce ja deve ter visto em qualquer lugar, nao eh burra e NIGNUEM consegue engana-la, é mestre em armadilha, muito ardiolsaem jogos NUNCA perde e nunca se engana.

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):**  
Quando sai: Roupas justas, curtas e decotadas, msotrando oseu belo corpo, salto alto SEMPRE.  
normalmente: um jeans basico um agasalio enorme e tenis velho mais só quando esta em casa

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:** Tem que ser só um cavaleiro? Não pode ser um Deus? xD Milo, Kamus, Shura e o Shaka.  
Milo: Pq ele é lindo, gostoso, perfeito, TUDO DE BOM, araente, sorridente, engraçado resumindo p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o  
Kamus: Pq ele eh gostoso e serio, fica uma combinação perfeita!  
Shura: Porque os espanhoies são muy calientes.  
Shaka: Pq ele aprece a barbie .

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** Nenhum em especial, gosto de todos em si, mais tenhos os meus em especiais!

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** Desmaiar!... Abraça, beijar, pular no pescoço, falar qyue 'amo, am, amo, amo, amo muito eles' agarra-los, entre outras coisas...

**O que gosta:** Sair se divertir, zoar com qualquer pessoa que ela ve pela frente, invetar apelidinhos 'bonitinhos' para qualquer pessoa, ri, fazer os outros rirem, sorrirem, fazer os outros sorrirem, se sentir bem, usar salto alto, da natureza, das estrelas, de ser brankinha, sua familia e seus amigos...

**O que não gosta:** Maldades, violencia, drgs,d erespeitos, gentil util, ficar sem sorri e sem rir de pessoas que nao entnde as suas bricnadeiras...entre outrs coisas...

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem:** Sabe dançar hip-hop, sabe cantar black e jogar baskete.

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever:** Bem a minha fic sobre 'No Submundo Londrino' me tras mta felicidade e parece que as leitoras tambem estao gostando muito dela, mais amo de paixao minha fic 'Como nos contos de fadas!' que eu anda nao pude começar a escrever,mais já está toda feita nos caderno, minhas minha fic no Submundo Londrino é eprfeita nada modesta eu, mais para mim ela eh xD e nao ouvi nenhuma critica sobre ela até agora!  
Mais nao pretendo abadoanr nenhuma das minhas oturas fic's, so me didico mais a ela no momento pq ela me fascina!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Camila Barbosa

**Apelido:** Mila

**Idade (Fundamental né!?):** 16

**Signo:** Virgem

**Característica física:** Físico normal, nem gorda nem muito magra, nem alta nem baixa, mede 1,66 pesa 52kg. Cabelos lisos castanhos claros que passam dos ombros, olhos grandes castanhos mel e pele bem branquinha (não curto sol muito menos me bonzear xD).

**Personalidade:** Tímida, bastante acanhada, não é de trocar muitas palavras, é muito na dela, mas dependendo da pessoa, caso ela se sinta a vontade se solta e fica um pouco mais extrovertida.

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):** qdo sai a noite gosta de usar roupas escuras e fortes como preto e vermelho, gosta de usar vestidos discretos que vão até a altura dos joelhos e sandálias de salto alto. Já normalmente gosta de usar calça jeans, camiseta e tênis.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque:** SHION! Com toda a certeza piro nesse cara, pq acho ki ele tem personalidade, adoro aquele jeito autoritário e um pouco nervosinho xD

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque:** Pandora e Tatsume! ¬¬ Sao os parasitas se saint seya, nao há personagens mais despresiveis, os dois são irritantes u.ú

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta: **Primeiro fico de boca aberta, depois começo a pular e gritar feito uma débil mental que acabou de fugir do hospício! .

**O que gosta:** dias de chuva, frio, noite, admirar as estrelas, desenhar, ouvir minhas musicas prediletas, ler livros de conteudo filosofico, mistério e drama e sou chocolatra xD

**O que não gosta: **dias de calor, receber ordens e pessoas ignorantes.

**Se sabe fazer algo em especial, algo que façam bem. (ex: Desenhar: que tipo de desenho?; Dançar; se é boa em esportes…):** Desenhar xD

**Qual a fic que gostaram mais de escrever (um pequeno resulmo sobre o que se trata):** Uma que relata os dourados se metendo em diversas confusões qdo vao fzer compras na feira e outra que descreve um fato cheia de desgraças e drama na vida de Saga.

* * *

Bom o embarque será no fim de semana.

Espero que gostem, eu vou fazer o melhor que puder;)

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	4. Onde estamos?

Acordou sentindo dor no corpo. Parecia estar em cima de uma pedra, que incomodava nas costas. A iluminação forte, ajudou, para que resmungasse do incómodo, abrindo lentamente os olhos. Piscou varias vezes os olhos até acostumar com a forte claridade do local.

Franziu a testa antes de se levantar, ficando apenas sentada, gemendo em seguida por sentir dor.

- Droga!!! – Se queixou, ajeitando os óculos e, percorreu o olhar pelo local, assustando-se com o que via.

Lembrava-se de ter chegado em casa, mais de 5 horas da manhã, depois de um cansativo trabalho e, ter apenas deitado no sofá para descansar 5 minutos antes de ir para o banho.

"Será um sonho?" – Se perguntou – "Não pode ser, é muito real" – Concluiu pegando uma pedra no chão.

Voltou a percorrer o olhar pelo local, mas dessa vez com mais atenção. Pareciam ruínas gregas…"Grécia? Como vim parar aqui?" – sua cabeça andava a roda em pensamentos. Poderia ter sido sequestrada e levada para a Grécia. "Que absurdo" – Não se conformava. Todos os pensamentos eram do pior tipo, de modo que decidiu afasta-los para não ficar com mais medo do que já estava, não achando explicação lógica para o que lhe estava acontecendo.

"mas então como..."

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por um gemido atrás de uma grande rocha a sua direita. Levantou com dificuldade, estreitando um pouco os olhos, ao sentir aquela dor que insistia em lhe incomodar e, caminhou com cuidado para o local de onde tinha vindo o gemido.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou vendo uma moça morena de cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro de olhos castanhos esverdeados. Estava vestida com calça jeans, tênis e blusa de alcinha.

Esta assustou-se a princípio, mas não se levantou, tinha a mão sobre o tornozelo direito, massajando-o. Demorou um pouco até começar a reparar na moça que estava em pé apoiada com uma mão na rocha. Tinha traços orientais, não era muito alta. Era magra, com cabelos até o meio das costas repicado de franja comprida. Esta franja juntamente com os óculos, dificultavam um pouco a percepção da cor de seus olhos. Estava vestida de calça jeans com rasgos, uma blusa de alcinha branca e uma bota de plataforma.

- Você entende o que eu falo? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos ao perceber que estava sendo minuciosamente analisada. – Fala português? English?

- Português – Respondeu baixinho, acordando de sua análise.

- Ainda bem – Resmungou aliviada. – Você esta bem?

- Só torci meu pé? – Respondeu fazendo uma careta ao tentar levantar. – Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou voltando a sentar no chão e, olhando para os lados. Era visível seu temor.

- Não sei – Respondeu confusa – Eu não estou sonhando, não é?! – Perguntou sentindo as pernas tremerem, um pouco.

- Acho que não – Ouviu uma resposta em uma voz temerosa.

- Vem, eu te ajudo. – Disse se aproximando ajudando a moça a se levantar, passando o braço desta a volta de seu pescoço - Qual seu nome?

- Juliana.

- Eu sou Mitie. Prazer.

- Igualmente. - Juliana disse entre um pequeno gemido, tentando dar um passo.

Caminharam de vagar, alguns metros, até que Juliana pediu para parar, estava com muita dor no tornozelo que inchava cada vez mais.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Mitie perguntou ajudando Juliana a se apoiar em um enorme pilar.

- Isto são estruturas gregas, certo? – Juliana perguntou se abaixando e massajando o lugar que lhe doía muito.

- Sim, mas a pergunta é: como viemos parar aqui…?

Um estalo surgiu atrás de um outro pilar a alguns passos desta, que fez com as duas presente virassem a atenção em direção ao som, surpreendendo-as com as figuras que se aproximavam.

A primeira não era muito alta, de olhos felinos, azuis e, corpo bem definido. Mitie reparou em uma tatuagem perto do ombro que reconheceu logo como sendo o kaji – amor. Vestia calça jeans, baby-looks pretas com detalhes em rosa, brincos grandes, anéis e correntes.

Atrás desta, surgiu, uma do lado da outra: Uma moça visivelmente mais nova que a primeira, de cabelos compridos e ondulados, castanho-chocolate, olhos pequenos e negros e, curvas do corpo que denunciava um pouco sua idade. Não era alta.

Do lado direito desta, uma moça baixinha com cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos verdes, magra, rosto fino, pele branca e delicada.

- Vocês também, estão perdidas? – A Primeira perguntou.

Juliana apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Mitie – A japonesa se apresentou – E ela é Juliana – Disse apontando para a moça sentada no chão.

- Akemi – A moça loira disse apontando para si mesma – Camilla… - Disse apontando para a moça de cabelos lisos e ondulados.

- Eu sou Gabrielle – cortou a moça estranhamente agitada.

- O que você tem? – Akemi perguntou se aproximando de Juliana.

- Acordei no meio do nada, me levantei assustada e comecei a caminhar olhando para os lado e torci meu pé em um buraco – Juliana respondeu.

Akami ajudou a levantar um pouco a calça de Juliana.

- Ui, o negócio ta feio – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- E ainda por cima estamos no meio do nada – Camila disse baixando a cabeça e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Do nada não! – Viraram a atenção para o lado oposto ao que as meninas tinham chegado – Estamos no meio de umas ruínas gregas. – Concluiu uma moça de cabelos cacheados, loiros claros, que lhe batiam no joelho, seu olhos no mínimo "estranhos" – como concluiu Camila, eram cada um de uma cor: o esquerdo azul muito claro e o direito verde-musgo. Tinha a pele muito clara e, seios fartos – Annukka – Concluiu – mas podem me chamar de Nukka.

As meninas ali presentes a observavam com um certo espanto. Notava-se que estava nervosa, pelo modo como falava, mas tinha uma confiança invejável.

Logo em seguida surgiu uma moça muito chamativa. Alta e magra, com cabelos bem loiros, apenas encaracolados nas pontas que lhe batiam na altura dos ombros de olhos azuis claros.Vestia calça jeans bem justa, salto alto preto, corpete azul claro, brincos e pulseiras de prata

- Megara – Ouviram-na se apresentar em um voz baixa, vendo-a corar um pouco.

- Fio – Viram uma moça muito alta e magra, com cabelos lisos e prateados, que passavam de sua cintura e uma franja que quase não deixava ver seus olhos verdes e expressivos, que se destacavam por seus cílios negros e longos. Seus seios fartos sobressaíam em sua magreza. Vestia um vestido curto e decotado muito justo e uma sandália de salto alto. – Fiorella, mas gosto que me chamem de Fio – Concluiu vendo o olhar espantado de todas.

Seguida desta apareceu uma moça muito branquinha, de cabelos lisos, castanho claro e olhos castanho mel, de estatura mediana, vestida de um vestido preto que se alongava até o joelho e uma sandália simples mas elegante de salto.

- Camila – Fio, apresentou-a fazendo com que esta ficasse um tanto vermelha.

- hmm já temos uma Camila – Akemi disse em tom de brincadeira apontando para Camila que estava um pouco atrás de si.

- Podem me chamar de Mila – Camila disse conseguindo ficar mais vermelha.

- E vocês fazem ideia de onde estamos? – Mitie perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

- Em uma ruína grega – Annukka respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

- Obrigada – Mitie retribuiu o sorriso.

- Nós temos que ver onde estamos – Gabrielle disse chamando a atenção de todas – Temos que andar, aqui paradas não resolve nada.

- Não sei se consigo – Juliana disse em uma voz chorosa – Meu tornozelo ta doendo muito…

- Nós te ajudamos – Akemi, disse já ajudando Juliana a se levantar. Passou o braço desta pelo seu pescoço e em seguida Mitie que já tinha se aproximado fez o mesmo.

- Ok então vamos – Annukka tomou a dianteira, sendo seguida pelas outras.

Caminharam por entre as ruínas durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade de baixo daquele sol escaldante, apenas parando para que Juliana massagiasse um pouco o tornozelo.

Mitie tinha acabado de conhece-la mas isso não impedia sua preocupação. Chegou até a pensar que Juliana podia ter quebrado o tornozelo, o que podia ser perigoso se não cuidasse rapidamente daquilo, mas decidiu não falar nada.

O mais incrível é que não tinha viva alma pelo caminho e, a sede e a fome já começavam a reinar entre as meninas.

- Não é possível!!! – Megara esbravejou – Que inferno!!! Eu estou morrendo de sede e não tem nada.

- Eu também to morrendo de sede e fome – concordou Mila.

- E parando toda hora só piora as coisas – Megara disse sem pensar. – Ai desculpa – pediu olhando para Juliana – Eu sei que deve estar doendo…

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – Mitie começou – Nós tentamos andar mais um pouco - Disse olhando Juliana. - Se você não aguentar nós paramos e elas continuam, assim que encontrarem alguém pedem ajuda para vir nos buscar, certo?! – Concluiu olhando para todas que aceitaram na mesma hora.

De pressa Mitie e Akeme ajudaram Juliana novamente e começaram a caminhar. Entraram em um pequeno vale, agradecendo por estarem finalmente na sombra onde caminharam por 5 minutos até estancarem no fim deste, boqueabertas.

Um cenário estranhamente conhecido se estendia na frente de seus olhos. Ao longe em uma colina algumas casas ou templos se estendiam uma seguida das outras. No ponto mais alto dava para ver uma parte de um templo. No nivel que estavam, ruínas se estendiam por toda parte.

Estavam chocadas olhando fixamente para todo o local.

- Eu conheço isso – Gabrielle se manifestou – De onde?

- De um anime? – Camila perguntou receosa.

- Saint Seiya – Assustaram-se com a voz que se fez sentir atrás destas.

Viram se aproximar uma moça vestida de calças de tecido preta camisa preta grudada no corpo e salto alto. Tinha um casaco nogro nos braços. Tinha estatura mediana, cabelo até o meio das costas, na qual Juliana não conseguia dizer se era loiro ou castanho muito claro, pele pálida e olhos grandes castanhos e, uma expressão seria. Esta se aproximou do grupo sem olhar para as integrantes, apenas fitando o cenário perturbador.

- É – Concordou Mitie que ainda segurava Juliana – Saint Seiya, mas como…

Viram a recém chegara caminhar. Entreolharam-se por alguns minutos e decidiram ir atrás.

- Onde você… - Annukka não completou, só agora se deu conta do balbuciar que vinha na direção em que a recém chegada as levava. Franziu a testa e se colocou do lado da mulher de preto.

Caminharam por poucos minutos até chegar a uma grande entrada de um grande monumento em forma circular.

O som vinha dali de dentro. Entreolharam-se durante algum tempo. Estavam com medo. Estavam em um lugar estranho prestes a entrar para um lugar inserto, talvez perigoso.

- Vamos ou não vamos? – Camila perguntou impaciente, sentindo seu coração disparar.

Mais um minuto de silencio se entreolhando.

- Vamos logo – Gabrielle disse passando pela entrada. - Deve ter pelo menos agua ai dentro...

A mulher de preto fez o mesmo e logo todas a seguiram.

---------------------------------------------

Estavam trinando, como todos os dias, mas esse dia em especial estava insuportavelmente mais quente. Tudo bem que era verão, mas os dias anteriores não estavam assim.

- OLHA AI, KAMUS!!! – Miro gritou ou perceber que tinha acertado um soco no amigo, correndo para ajuda-lo a se levantar – Tudo bem que ta calor e…

Não completou. Kamus parecia hipnotizado com algo. Miro seguiu o olhar do amigo deparando com "imagens" que o fez franzir a testa e ficar boqueaberto. Essas "imagens" em poucos minutos tomou a atenção de todos na arena, que estavam parados olhando sem entender.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Ta ai, primeiro capitulo.**

Ok, eu sei eu sou má.

Mas me digam o que vocês acharam: Se gostaram, se não, se falta algo, se não falta. ai no próximo tento melhorar, ok;)

Beijos.

Fiquem bem


	5. 1º Impacto

Miro, ajudou Kamus a se levantar. O grupo de cavaleiros parou de treinar e se aproximaram, cautelosamente, das moças que estavam pasmas olhando para eles, assim como quem vê fantasmas.

Shura estava mais a frente, a alguns passos a frente das meninas, olhando-as com estranheza. Atrás deste, com o mesmo tipo de olhar, um pouco afastado do grupo, a esquerda, estava Kamus, do lado de Miro, Mascara da Morte estava logo atrás de Shura e, Shaka e Mu poucos passos atrás de Mascara da Morte. No canto direito estava Saga e Kanon, junto com Donhko. Atrás de Kamus e Miro, estava Aldebaran, Aioros, Aioria e Afrodite.

Passavam o olhar para as meninas: Mila que em termos de disposição estava diante de Kamus, a um passo na sua frente, a direita estava Fiorella e Megara. A frente dessa um pouco mais para a direita estava Annukka e a Moça que tinham acabado de conhecer. Um passo atrás estava Camila e Gabrielle. No canto direito diante de Saga e Kanon estava Mitie e Akemi sustentando Juliana.

- Meu Deus!!! – Gabrielle exclamou com os olhos arregalados olhando alternadamente entre os homens que estavam a sua frente – Eu to tendo alucinação.

- Engraçado – Disse Camila, tendo a mesma reação – Eu também estou.

- Quem são vocês? – Miro, perguntou, dando um passo a frente, mas na defensiva, estreitando os olhos.

- Vocês são aspirantes a Amazonas? – Aldebaran perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

- Eles falam - Gabrielle disse já se animando.

- Ai!!! Eu vou desmaiar – Fiorella disse já cambaleando.

- Calma ai moça – Shura disse passando rapidamente por Annukka, sustentando Fiorella pela cintura. – Moça?! – Perguntava batendo de leve no rosto da moça desacordada em seus braços, na mira de olhares incrédulos.

Inconscientemente, Annukka se aproximou de Miro. Este a acompanhou com olhar de dúvida.

- EI!!! – Ouviu-o resmungar, ao cutuca-lo com o dedo indicador no peito.

- ELE É MESMO VERDADEIRO!!! – Gritou, pulando para trás espantada colocando a mão não frente da boca.

Megara que observava a cena de boca aberta correu e abraçou Miro, que de imediato ficou sem reação e muito corado.

- Não acredito…

- EI!!! Solta – Annukka disse desprendendo com dificuldade Megara do pescoço de um Escorpião Atónito e vermelho.

- Ele não é teu – Megara gritou empurrando Annukka.

- E também não é teu – Annukka revidou o empurrão.

- CALMA – Aioros se aproximou para apartar a briga. – Tem escorpião para todas – Disse rindo e arrancando risada de todos.

Enquanto isso, Camila se aproximou de Shaka, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Virgem recuar com os olhos claros arregalados e face um tanto corada vendo a moça com a boca entreaberta, olhos esbugalhados e vermelha. A reação de defesa de Shaka foi quebrada quando Camila sorriu timidamente, fazendo este sorrir sem perceber.

Gabrielle também aproveitou a briga entre as duas integrantes do grupo para se aproximar de Mu.

- Cara, ele não é inventado – Disse alto chamando a atenção de quem estava próximo – ele existe, ta aqui na minha frente…eu nem acredito…

- V…você esta bem? – Mu perguntou corado.

- Eu to ótima – Gabrielle disse animada com um sorriso enorme – Eu to vendo o homem que eu amo aqui na minha frente

Mu conseguiu ficar ainda mais corado, recuando com medo que aquela moça que falava sem parar o agarrasse.

Akemi, segurando Júlia por um braço olhava fixamente para Saga.

- Kanon – Saga chamou a atenção do irmão entre dentes – Eu tenho alguma coisa na cara?

- Não, porque?

- Porque aquela menina não para de olhar para mim.

- E eu? – Kanon perguntou sem tirar os olhos das três moças que estavam juntas.

- Não.

- Aquela menina ali também não para de olhar. Já tirou até os óculos e limpou-o, sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim.

- Eu hem!!!

Sentiu o irmão o cutucar, chamando a atenção para a moça que se aproximou do trio hipnotizado. Esta tomou o lugar da moça oriental que não esperou e correu na direção de Kanon, enlaçando os braços no pescoço deste sem saber o que fazer, recebendo um caloroso beijo na bochecha, o que o deixou furiosamente corado.

Donhko ria muito juntamente com Saga, que olhou em seguida para Akemi, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar, hipnotizada, lhe olhando, recuou um pouco perdendo o riso, com medo que esta fizesse o mesmo.

- Eu também quero vê-lo de perto – Juliana disse baixinho olhando para Kamus.

Akemi soltou-a de vagar enquanto a mulher de preto ajudava-a a caminhar até Kamus, que estreitou os olhos vendo-as se aproximar.

Quando viu que estava suficientemente perto Juliana arriscou dar um passo sem apoio, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente. Se surpreendeu ao sentir-se segura pelos braços. Kamus a sustentara quando viu que iria cair.

Corou furiosamente quando percebeu o olhar da menina e em seguida os braços desta lhe envolverem, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não é só o Miro que arrumou namorada – Disse Aioria rindo, fazendo os dois amigos corarem ainda mais.

- Quem são vocês? – Aldebaran voltou a perguntar.

- É uma longa história – A mulher de preto disse sentando na arquibancada olhando alternadamente para todos.: Juliana estava agarrada a um Kamus muito corado; Miro era segurado por cada braço por Annukka e Megara, que se olhavam furiosamente; Aldebaran estava do lado de Aioria com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Aioros estava olhando em sua direção a espera que explicasse melhor. Shura carregava Fiorella, desacordada, nos braços; Mila estava do lado de Shura, tentando acordar a companheira; Camila, muito vermelha estava do lado de Shaka, mirando-o de cima abaixo. Parecia ainda não acreditar no que estava vendo; Mitie estava agarrada no pescoço de Kanon que com delicadeza tentava se libertar. Gabrielle finalmente tinha se calado e se pendurado no pescoço do Cavaleiro de Áries, que estava corado e parado como uma estatua de mármore; Akemi continuava olhando Saga fixamente não se importando com o que estava a sua volta, fazendo este se sentir incomoda com a situaçãoe fazendo com que Donhko risse muito.

- Nós temos tempo – Mascara da Morte disse ríspido, já sem paciência.

- Para não ter que repetir era melhor ir falar logo com o Shion e com Athena – A mulher que estava na mira de todos os Cavaleiros, disse, já se levantando.

Os rapazes se entre olharam por alguns minutos.

- Parece que é melhor mesmo – Aioros concordou.

Kamus olhou para a moça grudada em seu peito.

- Consegue andar? – Perguntou chamando atenção de Juliana,

Essa olhou de imediato para cima encontrando os olhos azuis do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Acho que não – Respondeu manhosa, corando.

Kamus deu um suspiro cansado, pegando Juliana em seguida no colo, fazendo Aioros rir.

- Vocês precisam ficar grudadas em mim – Miro, perguntou retorcendo o corpo para que as meninas soltassem seu braço.

- Se ela não soltar eu não solto – Annukka disse irritada.

- Eu também não – Megara disse apertando forte o braço direito do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que também suspirou dando-se por vencido.

- Se você não soltar meu pescoço, eu não consigo andar – Kanon disse já rindo da situação que se encontrava.

- Desculpa – Mitie disse soltando o pescoço do gémeo e agarrando-o no braço, com os olhos brilhando.

- É – Kanon disse olhando para a moça de óculos, reparando no brilho nos olhos dela – Assim pelo menos consigo andar.

- Então vamos logo – Afrodite disse sem paciência.

Todos concordaram e uns, melhores que outros, seguiram para o templo de Athena.

**Continua…**

* * *

** Segundo capitulo, ta aí. **

Confesso que não gostei assim, muito, mas prometo que faço melhor para o próximo.

Se cometi alguma falha podem dizer que tento corrigir no próximo capítulo, ok.

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	6. Vocês esperam que eu acredite?

Após todos concordarem, caminharam, lentamente, pois as meninas estavam cansadas, até o 13º templo.

Durante o caminho, Annukka e Megara contavam o que sabiam sobre Miro deixando este extremamente convencido de que era o ultimo refrigerante no deserto. Juliana, no colo de Kamus, contava tudo o que sabia para Kamus e Aioros e Aioria, junto com Mila que os acompanhavam. Shura ouvia tudo atentamente mas não dizia nada. Mitie e Akemi faziam o mesmo com os gémeos. Os outros apenas ouviam, um pouco incrédulos aquilo tudo.

Ao chegarem lá se depararam com uma enorme porta com gravuras bonitas de um consílio dos Deuses.

- UAU – Exclamou Gabrielle

- É bonita não é?! – Disse Mu, sem tirar os olhos da grande porta.

- É fenomenal – Gabrielle respondeu com um sorriso. Tinha ficado radiante por ter sido Mu a falar consigo primeiro.

- Vamos – Falou Donhko fazendo a porta abrir sem lhe tocar.

Entraram atrás do homem moreno. As meninas ficaram deslumbradas com a enorme sala que se apresentava diante dos olhos que brilhavam, sem perder nenhum detalhe. As coluna em Mármore que se estendiam acompanhando o tapete vermelho que no fim da sala parava diante de um lindo trono dourado, ornamentado com pedras brilhantes em um ponto um pouco mais alto.

Sentado nele estava um homem loiro, puxando para o verde, de olhos violetas, vestido com uma túnica e porte imponente. Do lado deste, em pé estava Saori, com seus compridos de cor "estranha", ao olhos das meninas, vestido longo e olhos glaucos.

Esta ergueu um pouco a cabeça e estranhou a cena que via.

Kamus carregava uma moça que parecia estar feria, Shura com uma moça desacordada no colo, Miro sendo furiosamente agarrado com duas moças que discutiam entre si, um Saga corado e aparentemente incomodado, Kanon de braços dados com uma moça de traços orientais, uma bela moça que caminhava sem tirar os olhos de Shaka o deixando um pouco constrangido e….

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritou Mila da porta assustando e chamando a atenção de todos. – ELE É TÃO LINDO – Completou serrando as mãos e colocando-as na frente do queixo e encolhendo os ombros, com os olhos brilhantes.

Sem que ninguém tivesse tempo de fazer algo viram-na tomar embalo e correr na direção do trono onde Shion estava sentado.

Este só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos e endurecer no trono.

Mila saltou de tal jeito para cima de Shion que o trono caiu para trás, com Mila por cima de um Shion pasmo e extremamente vermelho.

- MESTRE!!! – Mu correu para socorrer aquele que o treinara.

Saori estava estática olhando a cena.

Só conseguiram tirar Mila de cima de Shion quando Donhko e Afrodite foram ajudar, pois Mila se recusava a soltar o Grande Mestre.

- CHEGA!!!- Saori gritou fazendo todos se calarem.

- Desculpa – Mila pediu sem graça, corando um pouco

- Quem são essas meninas? – Saori perguntou.

- Bem – Donhko começou sem graça ajudando Shion a se levantar – Nós estávamos treinando e elas apareceram na arena.

- É, elas dizem que nós somos animes – Disse Aldebaran de uma forma simples e animada.

- Elas sabem tudo sobre nós – Completou Shura, ainda com Fiorella no colo.

- Sabem como? – Saori perguntou estreitando os olhos – Que negócio é esse de anime? Que absurdo é esse?

- Bem nós as trouxemos aqui para esclarecer isso… - Ia dizer Kamus – Mas está faltando uma…

- É!!! – Concordou Mascara da Morte – Cadê a outra louca, a de preto?

- Eu estava crente que ela estava atrás de nós – Miro disse olhando para os lados – Dá para vocês me soltarem um pouco, eu to com calor. – Disse se remechendo

- Solta ela primeiro – Disse Annukka.

- Você primeiro – Replicou Megara.

- As duas soltam ao mesmo tempo, antes que eu derreta!!! – Disse Miro em um tom um pouco mais alto, fazendo as duas lhe soltarem de imediato.

- Ta vendo o que você faz – Disse Annukka para Megara.

- O que eu faço? O que você faz!

- Parem com isso!!! – Kamus disse irritado, fazendo Annukka fazer uma careta para Megara, que retribuiu cruzando os braços e virando de costas.

"Parece criança" – Megara pensou

- Agora expliquem direitinho o que está havendo – Ordenou Saori, que tinha cara de poucos amigos – Donhko vá procurar a moça que falta, ela deve ter se perdido.

Donhko reverenciou Athena, sobre o olhar atento das meninas que acharam o máximo e saiu.

- Então?! – Athena perguntou sem paciência, olhando alternadamente para as moças.

- Ok – Disse Gabrielle – Eu digo…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Olhava freneticamente para os lados. Não sabia onde estava e sentia um pouco de medo.

Tinha os cabelos loiros acinzentados, olhos azuis, pele branca. Era alta vestia um vestido justo até a o joelho e uma sandália de salto baixo.

- Perdida? – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, se assustando e virando de imediato.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou recuando dois passos para trás, vendo a moça que se aproximava.

- Grécia

Franziu a testa ao ouvir aquilo. Um sonho talvez. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Acho que não ouvi bem – Disse gesticulando com a mão.

- Nós estamos na Grécia – A mulher de preto respondeu – E se isso te assusta, prepare seu coração para o que esta atrás de você.

Movida pelo impulso, virou no próprio corpo, arregalando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios, quando encontrou um belo par de olhos verdes.

- Você se perdeu? – Ouviram a voz grossa sair da boca do moreno, que olhou para a moça de preto.

- Sim – a mulher de preto respondeu após hesitar um pouco. – A propósito pode me chamar de Danda – Disse já segurando a outra moça que cambaleou um pouco chamando a atenção desta sobre si.

- Luciane – Respondeu baixinho se recompondo – Ele é real? – Perguntou se afastando um pouco.

- Parece que sim – Danda respondeu fitando o homem que as observava serenamente.

- Donhko – Luciane chamou – Eu não acredito, algo está mal. É um sonho com certeza.

- Se é um sonho não sei, mas ele está aqui na nossa frente…

- Nós temos que ir – Donhko disse – Athena esta a espera.

- Athena?! – Luciane perguntou balançando a cabeça incrédula.

- Se para você já esta difícil de acreditar – Danda começou chamando a atenção dos dois – Imagina para eles quando dissermos…

- Que somo um anime?! – Donhko interrompeu rindo.

- E não são? – Luciane perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Donhko começou a rir.

- É melhor irmos – Donhko disse meio ao riso – Esse vai ser um dia muito invulgar.

------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala do Mestre todas falavam ao mesmo tempo, agora discutindo sobre a Saga de Hades. Pela primeira vez Camila se mostrava confiante, dizendo que Shura, Kamus e Saga foram muito covardes de terem atacado Shaka daquele jeito, enquanto Mitie Juliana, ainda no colo de Kamus e as outras falavam ao mesmo tempo defendendo o seu ponto de vista.

- CHEGA!!! – Athena acabou com a bagunça – Vocês esperam que eu acredite mesmo nessa história maluca de Anime, inventado por não sei quem no Japão…

- Mais é a verdade – Mitie disse indignada.

A essa altura, os Cavaleiros riam, uns mais discretos outros nem tanto.

- Por favor meninas – Shion começou, sério e autoritário – Podem dizer a verdade, ninguém aqui vai fazer mal para vocês.

- Ok, vocês querem a verdade?! – Começou Akemi já irritada – Nós viemos aqui, para cortar sua cabeça – disse apontando para Saori. Shion se meteu na frente da Deusa estreitando os olhos, mas hesitou ao ver o sorriso que Mila lhe lançava – Esquartejar o Seiya – Disse fazendo, dois com os dedos – E…abusar sexualmente dos seus Cavaleiros de Ouro – Completou simples e com calma, fazendo todos os homens da sala corarem furiosamente de boca aberta.

Algumas meninas como Camila, Mila, Juliana e Mitie também coraram bastante.

Saori não sabia o que responder.

Miro afastou-se rapidamente das duas moças que riam sem parar. Kamus olhou assustado para Juliana, que também estava corada de olhos arregalados, Saga colocou-se atrás de Afrodite.

- Se aquela louca chegar perto de mim, você joga uma rosa nela – Disse saga baixinho.

- Se ela correr nessa direção ela vem para me atacar – Constatou Afrodite com olhos felinos na direção de Akemi_ –_ Por que, vamos falar sério, eu sou o mais belo aqui dentro né!?

- Pouco convencido você né!? – Constatou Saga olhando com desdém para o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Kanon bem que tentou se soltar de Mitie, mas sem sucesso.

Shura com cuidado soltou Fiorella nas escadas, mas quando foi levantar foi agarrado pelo pescoço.

- Aiiiiiiiii – Ouviu a moça que acabara de despertar – Eu te amooooooooo!!!

Shura estava vermelho e sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu to brincando, poxa! – Akemi disse alto, fazendo todos suspirarem de alívio – Claro que a ideia era boa, mas não é isso…

- Tudo que dissemos é verdade – Mitie disse, rindo, soltando Kanon que se afastou rapidamente – Se não como saberíamos tudo isso?!

- Não sei – Saori disse – Mas o facto é que vocês vão ficar aqui até eu descobrir o que esta acontecendo.

_Continua…_

* * *

_Quem me dera que aquilo que me derrubou na cama e me fez suar fosse chamado Mascara da Morte, mas não, foi Gripe mesmo. _

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Está ai o 3º Capitulo.

Camila von Bielefeld: eu optei por deixar você como Camila, espero que não se incomode.

Só para saberem, mais uma pessoa entrou na fic, que é uma pessoa que tenho muita consideração e que na época das incrições não tinha net. Que é a Flor de Gelo.

Espero que vocês não se importem.

Não a alteração nenhuma.

Espero que gostem;)

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	7. Eu quero ficar com você

Uma grande confusão se instalou, novamente no recinto, onde Saori tentava inutilmente fazer com que todos se calassem.

- CALAAAADOOOS!!! – Gritou desesperada, fazendo todos se surpreenderem e se calarem – Assim está melhor. Temos que ver onde as meninas vão ficar…

- Eu fico com o Miro! – Megera exclamou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo alguns dos Cavaleiros rirem.

- Se você fica com o Miro, eu também fico – Annukka não quis ficar atrás.

- A casa de Escorpião é muito pequena…

- Se ela – Annukka começou apontando o dedo indicador, sem olhar, para Megara – For com você, eu também vou.

Ao ouvir isso Miro suspirou e, baixou a cabeça.

- É o preço do sucesso, mon ami – Kamus disse, rindo, enquanto caminhava até a escada, onde deixou Juliana sentada. Sentia os braços dormentes e chaqualhou-os fazendo uma careta.

- Desculpa – Juliana disse baixo, um pouco sem graça.

- Não faz mal – Kamus respondeu sério ainda balançando os braços.

- Eu quero ficar na Casa de Gémeos – Akemi disse de repente, olhando Saga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo Saga levantar uma sobrancelha.

- A Casa de Gémeos já está lotada – Respondeu ainda atrás de Afrodite – Eu e o Kanon já ocupamos a casa…

- Então é bom arrumar lugar para mais duas – Mitie respondeu convicta.

- Mas só tem dois quartos – Kanon respondeu aflito – E já estão ocupados…

- Não quero saber – Disse Mitie surpreendendo a todos – Vai dizer que no teu quarto não tem espaço para dois – Concluiu deixando Kanon vermelho.

- No…no m…meu quarto?!

- Sim – Mitie já estava perdendo a paciência – Dorme você e o Saga em um quarto e eu e a Akemi no outro.

- Ahhhh – Saga respondeu mais aliviado – Assim…

- Mas também pode ser diferente…

- Não – Shion cortou Megara – Ninguém vai dormir com ninguém. O Santuário é um lugar sagrado. Não desrespeitem Athena.

- Eu posso ficar com você? – Fiorella perguntou ainda agarrando Shura pelo pescoço.

- Si, si – Shura tentava se livrar – Mas solta meu pescoço que ta doendo.

- Ah, ok – Fiorella concordou, mas ao soltar o pescoço do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, agarrou-lhe no braço, fazendo este cair sentado no chão.

- Chega!!! – Ordenou Athena.

Neste mesmo instante as portas se abriram e, Donhko aparece acompanhado por duas mulheres.

- Ele encontrou a louca – Mascara da Morte comentou alto, olhando para as três pessoas que se aproximavam – E ainda trouxe mais uma…

Ao ouvir isso, Luciane olha ferozmente para Mascara da Morte, que rola os olhos.

- Parece que há mais uma…

- O que está acontecendo? – Luciane indagou, cortando Donhko.

- É a pergunta que estou farta de fazer – Saori respondeu sem muita paciência.

- E então como ficamos? – Gabrielle perguntou, agarrando no braço de Mu, que de imediato ficou rubro.

Saori pareceu não ouvir a pergunta, estava com o olhar sobre Danda, que calada, se aproximou de Juliana e, sentou do lado da moça.

- Athena?! – Shion chamou, ao perceber que Saori, parecia adormecida. Talvez estivesse pensando em algo.

- Hum!? – A moça virou para Shion. – Bem, acho que vocês conseguem arrumar espaço nas vossas casas.

- Mas Athena…

- Sem mas Miro – Athena cortou, com um ar cansado – As duas moças…

- Meu nome é Annukka – Cortou irritada, com um ar superior.

- A Annukka e a… - Athena olhou para a outra moça esperando que esta completasse.

- Megara.

- Annukka e Megara, ficam na Casa de Escorpião…

- Essas loucas são capazes de destruir minha casa, se caso eu tever a infeliz ideia de falar com uma primeiro do que com a outra… - Miro reivindicou aflito.

- Então fale com as duas ao mesmo tempo – Completou Athena, autoritária, fazendo um Escorpião, cabisbaixo e vermelho consentir. – Já vi que se deu bem com o Mu – disse olhando Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle, mas pode me chamar de Gabe – Completou animada.

- Gabrielle, fica na Casa de Aries. Espero que não haja nenhum problema, Mu!?

- Não, senhorita. – Mu respondeu sem graça.

- Shura aproveita que ela está agarrada em ti – Athena disse virando para o casal, sentado no chão – E a leve para a Casa de Capricórnio.

Shura levantou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou, ajudando Fiorella se levantar. Esta, animada ainda segurava firme no braço do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- As duas moças – Disse apontando alternadamente para Mitie e para Akemi – Vão para Casa de Gémeos.

- YES!!! – Akemi exclamou, olhando para Mitie com um ar triunfante. Mitie tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha piscando-lhe um olho.

Kanon olhou para Saga temeroso.

Saga deu um suspiro. Imaginava as noites em que iria passar em claro com medo de ser agarrado em sua própria cama.

- E você… - Athena chamou a atenção da moça lesionada.

- Juliana

- Kamus ira cuidar de você – Athena disse.

Kamus não reagiu, pelo andar das coisas já imaginava que aquela moça ficaria aos seus cuidados.

Athena voltou os olhos para a moça do lado do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Camila – Respondeu antes que Athena pudesse falar algo – Eu posso ficar com o Shaka, não posso? – Perguntou com sorriso tímido nos lábios, fazendo Shaka corar um pouco.

Athena assentiu.

- Eu quero ficar junto com o Shion – Mila respondeu já se aproximando.

Shion recuou alguns passos ao ver a moça se aproximar.

- Você fica na casa do Aioros – Athena disse.

- Porque?! – Mila perguntou indignada.

- Ninguém pode ficar no 13º Templo – Athena respondeu simples e convicta – Pode atrapalhar o funcionamento das coisas.

- Eu prometo que me comporto – Mila disse com o olhar supliciado.

Athena lhe observou durante um longo minuto e, depois olhou Shion, que observava a Deusa com receio da resposta.

- Tudo bem – Respondeu em meio a um suspiro sem tirar os olhos de Shion. Shion voltou um olhar arregalado para Athena, que sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir. Mas conteve-se.

Mila se preparou para correr na direção do Grande Mestre, mas deteve-se ao ver Saori se meter na frente com um olhar reprovador.

- Mas você tem que se portar bem – Athena avisou – E fique longe do Shion.

- Ficar longe do Shion?! – Mila perguntou em um misto de decepção e indignação.

- Pelo menos por enquanto – Athena disse.

Mila relutou, fazendo uma pequena birra, mas acabou aceitando. Não queria estar longe do Shion. Iria fazer o que a Deusa lhe pedia.

"Ou pelo menos vou fingir que me porto bem" – Pensou sorrindo.

- Donhko – Athena chamou – Leve a moça…seu nome? – Perguntou olhando para a moça que observava tudo atentamente, calada.

- Luciane – Respondeu ainda com um ar desconfiado.

- Leve a Luciane para a Casa de Libra – Completou olhando Donhko que assentiu.

- Você espera mesmo que eu fique aqui? – Luciane perguntou olhando Athena, que franziu a testa perante tal pergunta.

- Até eu descobri o que esta acontecendo – Athena respondeu simplesmente.

Luciane deu um sonoro suspiro. Não compreendia como as outras meninas, que pareciam estar nas mesmas condições que ela, estavam tão calmas. Tudo bem que estavam diante dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, o que parecia su-real, mas não conseguia se convencer que estava tudo realmente bem.

- Seu nome? – Athena perguntou para a mulher de preto, que estava do lado de Juliana, interrompendo os pensamentos de Luciane.

- Pode me chamar de Danda – Ela respondeu seria.

Athena estreitou os olhos.

- Você fica comigo. – Disse fazendo Danda erguer um pouco a cabeça.

- Porque? – Annukka fez a pergunta que rondou a cabeça de todos na sala.

Athena suspirou.

- Porque não a vejo muito interessada nos meus cavaleiros – Respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Danda dar um meio sorriso. – Podem ir. E tratem bem as moças. – Disse sem tirar os olhos da moça de preto.

Os cavaleiros reverenciaram Athena e Shion e, tomaram a iniciativa de sair: Shura com Fiorella agarrada em seu braço; Camila sempre sorridente do lado de Shaka, tentava puxar conversa com o loiro que sorria discreto; Megara e Annukka, discutindo logo atrás de Miro que iniciava uma contagem mental; Gabrielle que havia soltado um pouco o braço de Mu, continuou de seu lado. Conversavam animado algo que parecia interessar muito o Cavaleiro de Áries. Mitie, em um descuido de Kanon, se agarrou em seu braço direito e, como Saga havia se escondido atrás de Afrodite e não o largava, Akemi agarrou o outro braço de Kanon. Falavam animadas enquanto o Gémeo de Saga corava. Kamus havia pegado, novamente, Juliana no colo. Caminhavam calados. Kamus parecia compenetrado no caminho enquanto Juliana, com um braço a volta do pescoço de Kamus e, com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço, se enbriagava com o perfume dos longos cabelos do francês. Atrás de todos estava Luciane do lado de Donhko. Inconformada com aquilo que estava acontecendo, fazia perguntas para o Cavaleiro de Libra, que respondia prontamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Na sala do Mestre agora se encontrava Danda, Athena, Mila e Shion.

- Posso falar com você? – Athena perguntou para Danda. Esta assentiu. – Vamos até o escritório – Disse já caminhando. Danda hesitou olhando para Mila. Essa fitava intensamente Shion que estava com a face muito corada, retribuindo o olhar de Mila. Sorriu internamente pensando no que aquela mocinha poderia aprontar estando sozinha com Shion naquele enorme salão.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu os passos de Athena.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Ta ai o 4º capitulo.**

Demorou mas já está ai. Que bom que vocês estão gostando.

Bom o capitulo não ta AQUELA COISA, mas prometo que o proximo já tem alguma agitação.

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	8. Lar, Doce Lar e o jantar?

Agora na Sala do Mestre estava, Shion, com um olhar que poderia ser identificado com, assustado, na direção de Mila, que se encontrava à apenas alguns passos do trono ainda tombado, despindo o homem loiro com os olhos.

A situação era tensa. Shion se sentia incomodado. Não que tivesse medo, pois ele daria conta de segura-la se Mila bancasse a louca de tentar agarra-lo, novamente. Agora estava preparado.

- Senhor!? – Shion e Mila desviaram o olhar para a jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que entrava na sala. Vestia uma roupa branca. – Senhor, o Jantar está na mesa.

- Você deve estar com fome. – Shion constatou olhando para Mila, que acenou prontamente.

Estava realmente com fome e sede. Na euforia de ver os Cavaleiros até esqueceu daquela tarde de caminhada debaixo daquele sol escaldante. – Então vamos comer – Disse fazendo um sinal com o braço para que Mila seguisse em direção a uma porta a direita da sala. Porta pela qual aquela que "intuíra", ser a serva, entrou.

Shion seguiu Mila por um enorme corredor com algumas portas que se estendiam pelo caminho.

- É esta! – Shion indicou a porta que se seguia.

Mila não olhou para trás, virou a direita e estancou, de repente, na porta.

- O que foi? – Shion perguntou intrigado, ao ver que a moça não se mexia.

- UAU!!! - Mila percorria o olhar pelo aposento, amplamente iluminado por luxuosos lustres pendurados em dois pontos estrategicamente colocados no teto. No centro, uma enorme mesa retangular, com uma toalha branca de renda que estendia-se até o chão. Sobre esta todo tipo de comida que poderia alimentar um batalhão completo. A volta da mesa, havia 18 tronos. A sua esquerda havia uma janela, que não conseguiu identificar o que havia do outro lado, pois já estava escuro. As paredes cor creme, bem clarinhas, completava o toque refinado daquele local. – To me sentindo em um filme.

- É que pelo menos um dia da semana os Cavaleiros vem comer aqui, hoje esqueci de avisar que eles não vinham – Disse Shion descontraído, se divertindo com o espanto da moça que não se movia. – Você prefere comer em pé? – Perguntou agora chamando a atenção de Mila que parecia acordar, virando para o Mestre.

- Ah, não… - Falou sem graça. Se sentiu um bocado boba com a reação que teve.

Shion sorriu, fazendo os olhos de Mila brilharem. Ao perceber isso, Shion voltou a postura defensiva.

- Então vamos sentar – Falou sério apontando para a mesa.

Mila percebeu na mesma hora que se mantivesse um olhar discreto, Shion era capas de se soltar e até se aproximar de si. Sorriu internamente ao perceber a tempo isso. Não queria dizer que iria desistir, talvez mudar de estratégia. Foi pensando nisso que sentou do lado do trono que estava do lado direito do trono principal, localizado na ponta da mesa. Trono no qual Shion sentou.

Já no escritório o ambiente não estava tão tranquilo. Athena, atrás de uma enorme escrivaninha de madeira pesada e escura, de pé, diante de uma cadeira bem trabalhada com o mesmo material da mesa, de costas para uma grande janela, com cortinas de veludo pesado, vermelhas, fitava a moça distraída com uma estante de livros. Enquanto Danda decidiu puxar um livro de capa dura, vermelha, e folheá-lo, Saori examinava-a ao pormenor.

Danda fingia não perceber aquele olhar indiscreto da Deusa em sua direção, mas começou a sentir-se profundamente irritada.

- Já acabou? – Danda disse fechando, de repente e, com força, o livro, assustando a Deusa.

Saori suspirou se recompondo.

- Isto – Começou abaixando atrás da escrivaninha e, em seguida levantou com uma mala preta, colocando-a em cima da mesa – Imagino que seja seu…

Danda arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa.

- Onde achou? – Disse se aproximando.

- Na biblioteca – Saori respondeu ficando um pouco sem graça, vendo agora, a moça do outro lado da mesa abrir a mala – Não sabia o que era e abri. Há uma foto sua…

- Não só minha. – Danda respondeu – Se você viu o que havia aqui dentro…

- Só vi a foto e desliguei-o…

- Hmmm – Danda tirou da mala o portátil e ligou-o – Ainda tem bateria.

- O que você sabe? – Saori perguntou estreitando os olhos ao perceber que Danda não estava ligando muito a sua pessoa.

A moça de preto olhou Saori irritada.

- Por que pensa que sei alguma coisa a mais que as outras meninas?

- Tenho quase certeza que…

- Não sei de nada, alem do que você já deve ter ouvido – Interrompeu, não escondendo um tom de irritação – E quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível…

Foi interrompida pela batida insistente na porta.

- Entre!!! – Athena ordenou, alto e impaciente.

Uma moça de olhos castanhos e pele morena, com um turbante na cabeça e vestimenta branca entrou acanhada, olhando sem graça as duas moças que lhe fitavam.

- O Mestre mandou dizer que o jantar esta na mesa.

- Nós já vamos – Athena disse já se acalmando – Pode ir.

A moça se retirou rapidamente. Saori ao ver a porta se fechar voltou o olhar para Danda que voltava a mexer no computador sem lhe dar importância.

- Vamos jantar – Disse apontando para a porta – Depois continuamos. Você deve estar com fome.

Danda assentiu, deixando o computador ligado saiu do escritório seguida por Saori.

Júlia estava sentada em um sofá azul-escuro de pele, fofo e confortável, na sala da Casa de Aquário, enquanto Kamus preparava algo na cozinha. Não sabia identificar o que o francês estava preparando, mas o cheiro era agradável. Estaria nas nuvens se não fosse o tornozelo, que latejava, doendo, para lhe lembrar daquela tarde nas ruínas.

Começou a pensar em como as outras meninas deviam estar. Mitie e Akemi pareciam bem uma com a outra, mas Megara e Annukka discutiam muito. Ouve uma hora que pensou que elas iam se pegar no tapa na entrada da Casa de Kamus, só porque Miro perguntou se estavam com fome, mas olhou mais para Megara.

- Coitado!!! – Pensou em Miro, rindo.

- Coitado de quem? – Kamus perguntou trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Miro – Juliana disse sorrindo, levantando um pouco a cabeça tentando identificar o que tinha dentro dos dois pratos.

- Não é minha especialidade – Kamus começou colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro – Mas é o que eu tenho na cozinha.

- Parece bom – Juliana disse sorrindo, olhando para o macarrão com molho branco – "espero que não fique só na aparência" – pensou temerosa.

Garfou o macarrão e percebeu que não era nenhum néctar dos deuses mas dava para engolir.

O jantar correu silencioso. Kamus ao perceber que Juliana tinha acabado, levantou pegou nos pratos, depositou na bandeja e, levou para cozinha.

- Posso tomar banho? – Juliana perguntou, logo que viu Kamus entrar na sala.

- Claro – Kamus disse já próximo, ajudando Juliana a se levantar. – Mas você consegue…

- Tomar banho, sozinha!? – Juliana interrompeu, ficando um pouco vermelha, já imaginando coisas a respeito do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Se quiser posso chamar alguma serva… - Kamus começou, percebendo que a moça tinha percebido mal.

- Não, eu consigo – Completou com um misto de vergonha, por ele ter percebido algo e, um pouco desiludida – "No que estou pensando!? Para Juliana!!!" – pensava ainda com o rosto quente, enquanto era guiada por Kamus por um corredor. Entraram na segunda porta.

- Espere um pouco – Disse Kamus soltando Juliana, que se equilibrou apoiando no alpendre da porta – vou buscar uma toalha e uma camisa minha para você dormir.

- "Uma camisa sua?!" – Começou a pensar com os olhos brilhantes – "Ai!!! Eu sou capas, até, de nem dormir…"

Quando terminou o pensamento, percebeu que Kamus tinha sumido no corredor. Olhou de novo para dentro do banheiro, azul-marinho, com uma pia da mesma cor e uma banheira…

- Que banheira!!! – Exclamou baixo olhando para banheira redonda igualmente azul.

- Está aqui – Kamus parou atrás de Juliana, estendendo uma toalha branca e uma camisa azul claro.

A moça, virou de encontro ao Cavaleiro, fitou os objectos na mão do rapaz e sorriu.

- Você gosta muito de Azul, né?!

- É… - O Cavaleiro de Aquário falou encabulado.

- Obrigada – Disse tirando a toalha e a camisa das mãos de Kamus, não antes de sobrepor sua mão sobre as grossas mãos dele. Esse gesto o fez corar.

- Se precisar… - Kamus começou já virando de costas.

- AI!!!

Kamus virou rapidamente.

- Eu grito – Juliana fez uma careta olhando o rapaz que lhe fitava com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Tente não apoiar nesta perna.

Juliana assentiu, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Aquário fechava a porta.

Fiorella estava sentada em uma mesa redonda, com quatro cadeiras, uma da qual estava sentada. Bem que havia tentado fazer com que Shura lhe deixasse ajudar com o jantar ou pelo menos arrumar a mesa, mas o espanhol estava irredutível.

Afirmava que ela era visita e, que, visita não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Shura na cozinha, imaginando a gororóba que teria que comer com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Aqui está – Shura disse animado, entrando na sala de jantar com uma travessa, média.

- O que é isso? – Fiorella perguntou olhando o conteúdo da travessa, torcendo o nariz.

- Paella – Shura respondeu com um sorriso – Estava congelada, por isso demorei um pouco.

- Hmmm – Fez um sorriso amarelo – Congelada desde quando?

- Ontem – Shura estava desconfiado.

- Certo – Disse se servindo – "Parece da semana passada"

- Experimente e, depois diz o que achou – Shura disse, parecendo que lia o pensamento da moça.

- Hmm?! – Fiorella fez levando o garfo a boca – hmm…hmmm!!! – Terminou fazendo um sinal que sim com a cabeça, aprovando os dotes culinários do rapaz.

- É bom, não é?! – Shura perguntou orgulhoso.

- Delicioso.

- Depois você fala isso, para aquele italiano metido…

Os dois começaram a rir e, foi assim, no clima alegre que o jantar correu.

Na Casa de Escorpião não parecia bem assim…

- Não é assim que se coloca!!! – Annukka disse empurrando Megara e colocando os talheres em posição diferente.

- Você é, canhota? – Megara replicou retribuindo, irritada, o empurrão da companheira – É assim sim…

- Não é nada

- É sim…

- NÃO É!!!

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO – Miro gritou da porta da cozinha, assustando as duas moças – Porque vocês estão colocando talheres, se vamos comer sanduíche?!

- Foi ela que trouxe…

- Eu?! – Megara se indignou.

- Tá bom!!! Não interesse quem trouxe. Mas parem de brigar.

- Ela que começou – Megara reclamou.

- Porque você não sabe fazer nada direito – Annukka provocou – Nem sei porque você está aqui!?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você…

- Parem!!! Venham me ajudar aqui na cozinha. – Miro disse passando pela porta.

Megara olhou para Annukka com um olhar reprovador. Esta retribuiu o olhar.

Aos empurrões chegaram na cozinha, onde ajudaram, Miro, entre rodelas de tomate e fatias de queijo que, vez em quando, voavam em diversas direções, com o intuito de acertar a cabeça de alguém, sobre os gritos de repressão de um Escorpião que estava ficando louco.

Shaka acabava de abrir a geladeira. Olhou para dentro dela e suspirou.

Olhando em seguida a moça para da na porta.

- Você gosta de…salada? – Shaka perguntou sem graça.

- Claro!!! – Camila respondeu com um sorriso. – "É hoje que eu morro de fome!" – pensou ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Podemos preparar uma bem condimentada – Shaka disse um pouco mais animado.

- É…claro!!! – Como poderia ficar brava com aqueles lindos olhos azuis lhe fitando – Pega tudo que você tiver ai.

Shaka começou a tirar tudo que tinha de verde de dentro da geladeira branquinha. Camila começou a pensar o quanto de alface iria ingerir para matar sua fome. Mas já que era só isso que tinha, a companhia do loiro valia o sacrifício.

Na Casa de Libra, Luciane pensava o que Dohko estava aprontando na cosinha. A final homem na cosinha é um perigo.

- Espero que goste de comida chinesa – Dohko disse entrando na sala de jantar, onde Luciane terminava de arrumar a mesa.

- hmmm, parece bom – Disse com um sorriso, olhando para a travessa que era colocada sobre a mesa.

Dohko sorriu. Sabia que não era tão bom cozinheiro quanto Shunrei, mas se garantia no que tinha feito. Arroz Chau-Chau. Ao redor da travessa pequenos bolinho primavera.

Foi o prato que tinha feito no almoço e, agora, esquentado. Não esperava ter visitas e, alem do mais era dia de jantar no 13º templo. Mas com toda aquela correria foi o que se arranjou.

Luciane não reclamou, pois realmente a comida estava óptima e, a companhia melhor ainda. Dohko era alegre, gentil e acima de tudo culto.

"Também, com 200 e tais anos, não é para menos" – Luciane pensou enquanto ouvia o Cavaleiro de Libra, começar a contar, animado, como "conheceu" Shunrei e sua criação junto com Shiryu.

Luciane prestava atenção em tudo, pois "algumas coisas escaparam ao Kurumada" – Luciane pensou.

Kanon entrou na Casa de Gémeos com Mitie e Akemi, ainda, grudadas em seu braço, enquanto Saga, vinha logo atrás, com uma distância que considerava segura da moça de cabelos vermelhos.

- Estou com fome – Kanon falou enquanto era solto pelas meninas. – Vamos ver o que temos na cozinha – Completou passando por uma porta.

- Eu vou com você – Mitie disse entrando pela mesma porta, deixando Akemi e Saga sozinhos na sala.

Akemi começou a rir, pois Saga estava estático na porta em uma postura defensiva.

- Pode, entrar eu não vou te agarrar, eu prometo – a moça falou meio ao riso – "apesar de estar louca para fazer isso" – pensou.

Saga suspirou baixinho e entrou com cautela na sala.

- Estou mesmo com fome – Akemi, colocou a mão sobre a barriga, distraída, com uma cara de sofrimento.

Pela primeira vez Saga tranquilizou a expressão do rosto e sorriu, com o jeito da moça a sua frente.

- Vamos ver o que aqueles dois estão aprontando – Disse caminhando para a cozinha seguido pela ruiva.

- Só temos condimento para fazer lanche – Kanon disse meio desanimado.

- Então vamos mesmo de lanche – Mitie disse animada – Estou morrendo de fome

- Eu também – Ouviram Akemi dizer por de trás de Saga que acabava de entrar na cozinha.

- Então comemos lanche – Saga disse simplesmente.

Akemi percebeu que Saga e Kanon estavam mais a vontade. A final, ela e Mitie não eram umas maníacas, taradas, como pareceu anteriormente.

"Acho que foi uma coisa de primeiro momento" – pensou rindo, vendo Mitie e Kanon jogarem agua um no outro enquanto o gémeo de Saga tentava lavar alguns alfaces. Olhou para Saga que estava distraído fazendo seu próprio sanduíche. – "Ah, mais você vai ser meu, pode escrever" – pensou convicta com um sorriso.

Gabrielle chegou na Casa de Áries praticamente com a língua de fora.

- Nossa – Começou entre um suspiro cansado – É um castigo essa escadaria. E olha que para baixo todo santo ajuda.

Mu olhava para a moça cansada, se divertido, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Já na metade do caminho Gabrielle começou a reclamar e ainda não havia parado.

- A tua Deusa que não me chame para ir lá para cima, só para falar, que eu não vou – A moça continuou amuada. – Eu já sou magra, se eu ficar subindo e descendo essa escadaria eu sumo…

- Você está com fome? – Mu interrompeu sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Cheia de fome. E de sede também.

- Certo. Vamos lá na cozinha, deve ter sobrado almoço.

- Você cozinha?

Mu assentiu.

Foram para cozinha e, realmente tinha sobrado o almoço que, por sinal, aqueceram rápido e, no qual na primeira garfada Gabrielle constatou que estava muito bom.

"Pelo menos de fome eu não morro" – pensou sorrindo enquanto comia.

Virou o olhar para Mu que continuava com sua expressão calma e doce.

"Ele é perfeito!!!" – pensou sentindo o rosto queimar.

O jantar seguiu em silêncio. Gabrielle tinha tanta fome que nem pensava em falar. Pensava que teria tempo.

Mu se deliciava vendo que a menina gostava de sua comida e, via que ela estava gostando muito de estar ali com ele, mas começou a imaginar, como ela reagiria, quando soubesse que teria companhia no quarto.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Está ai o Capitulo 5**

Demorou muuuuito eu sei, mas não consegui faze-lo antes. Estou meio, enrolada aqui.

Peço desculpas por isso e, não ter agitação que falei. Não ficou tão bom como eu esperava, mas espero que vocês gostem nem que seja só um pouquinho.

Ficou grande né!? Mas é capas dos capítulos serem quase todos assim;)

Um super beijo para vocês.

Fiquem bem.


	9. Porque sonhar se você está aqui?

Um barulho, de passos apressados, vindo da entrada da Casa de Áries, foi ouvido pelas duas pessoas na sala. Logo a figura de um menino baixinho, forte e ruivo, com olhos violeta, apareceu na entrada do recinto.

- Kiki – Mu começou um pouco sem jeito – Esta é a Gabrielle – Disse apontando para a moça, enquanto o menino olhava para ela com um olhar de curiosidade e desconfiança.

- Oi – Gabrielle cumprimentou com um aceno. – Tudo bem?

Kiki sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está com fome, Kiki? – O Cavaleiro de Áries perguntou, já se sentindo um pouco aliviado por Gabrielle parecer gostar do menino.

- Não – Kiki responde – Estou cansado, vou dormir. Boa noite – Completou entrando para o corredor, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Gabrielle arqueou uma sobrancelha ao lembrar de algo crucial.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – Perguntou fazendo com que Mu gelasse.

- Bem… - O moço começou ficando sem jeito – Sabe só há dois quartos…

- Eu vou ter que dormir com o Kiki!? **¬¬**

- Pois é. - Disse com um sorriso amarelo – Não se preocupe, ele é quietinho. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo, em seguida levando o copo de suco a boca

- Você está brincando, né?! Eu posso dormir com você…

Desistiu de continuar, quando viu o ariano engasgar com o suco.

- Ok, está bem. Fazer o que né!? – Retribuiu o sorriso amarelo.

Mu se sentiu aliviado, pela moça ter compreendido. A final que mal tinha: Kiki era um garoto esperto e querido, não iria fazer nada com a moça. Desta forma acompanhou Gabrielle até a porta do quarto e se despediu, indo rapidamente para o seu.

Quando Gabrielle abriu a porta, logo ficou amuada ou perceber que era um beliche e, ela teria que dormir na cama de cima.

Suspirou pesadamente entrando para o quarto, na direção da cama. Viu que sobre esta havia uma camisa, provavelmente posta por Kiki, a final ele era querido e dicipulo do Mu. Ou talvez o Cavaleiro de Aries teria pedido para o pupilo por cosmo mesmo.

Pegou na camisa e foi para o banheiro, onde se trocou rapidamente. Depois de um pequeno "piti" por ver que a calça estava rasgada na perna, foi para o quarto.

Respirou fundo, pisou no colchão de Kiki, ouvindo-o resmungar um pouco e com alguma dificuldade conseguiu subir.

Deitada de barriga para cima, fitava o teto.

"Ótimo, quem apaga a luz?!" – Suspirou pesadamente e desceu fazendo um pequeno barulho quando seus pés se chocaram com o chão. Começou a caminhar na direção do interruptor do lado da porta.

- AHÁAAAAA!!! – Kiki gritou de repente, fazendo Gabrielle levar um assustou, virando na direção do grito.

- Que susto, Kiki. Quer me matar do coração!? – Mostrava visível irritação.

- Você estava tentando escapulir para o quarto do meu mestre

Gabrielle pasmou, olhando para a expressão maliciosa que Kiki tinha na cara.

- Eu ia apagar a luz seu muleque…

- Ia nada…eu vi o jeito que você olhava para meu mestre…

- Não se atrev… - Ia dizer, mas uma travesserada na cara a fez quase engolir uma pena, recuando alguns passos.

- Eu vou proteger meu mestre de ser violentado…

- Ora seu…!!! – Gabrielle não se conteve, saltando para cima de Kiki tirando o travesseiro da mão do menino e dando com ele na cabeça ruiva.

O garoto, começou a desaparecer e reaparecer com muitos travesseiros atacando-os na direção de Gabrielle, que se defendia e atacava como podia. Ambos falavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Mu que estava no quarto ao lado acordar.

Um tanto irritado foi de encontro ao barulho, abrindo a porta de repente.

- MAS O Q…? – Não conseguiu completar, dois travesseiros vieram na direção da sua cara, fazendo recuar, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sentado no chão.

Os dois briguentos, pararam no lugar a onde estavam, olhando espantados e, com temor, para um muito sério, de olhos fechados e, muito vermelho, Mu.

- Desculpa… - Gabrielle disse com a face um tanto corada e com a mão na frente da boca, abafando o pedido.

- Mestre, o Senhor está bem?

Mu respirou fundo e se levantou abrindo os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ele que começou!!! – Gabrielle acusou, apontando o dedo indicador para o pequeno aprendiz.

- Você estava tentando…

- Apagar a luz seu…

- Chega!!! – Ordenou Mu.

Não estava irritado, estava...espantado. Olhou a volta:

- Nem se isso fosse um galinheiro teria tantas penas – Constatou vendo que não havia um único lugar no quarto que não houvesse pena.

Foi ai que os dois presentes olharam a volta. Realmente o quarto estava uma calamidade.

Mais uma vez ouviram o suspiro do Cavaleiro de Áries.

- Eu durmo aqui com o Kiki, você dorme no meu quarto…

- Mas mestre…

- Nem mais, nem menos, Kiki. E amanhã você vai limpar essa bagunça.

- Mas ela…

- Ela é visita. E eu sei que foi você que começou.

Kiki, baixou a cabeça. Gabrielle chegou a ter pena do menino, chegando a cogitar em dizer que ajudava, mas ou lembrar o desaforo que ele fez, achou por bem deixa-lo arrumar o quarto sozinho. Sentiu até vontade de rir, caminhando rapidamente para a saída.

- Gabrielle – Mu chamou.

- Sim – Gabrielle voltou-se para o Cavaleiro.

- Você tem penas no cabelo

- Ah…obrigada…eu vou tira-las.

Virou rapidamente e correu para o quarto ao lado com uma vontade enorme de rir.

Na Casa de Gémeos, Mitie já estava deitada. Delirava vestida com a camisa que Kanon havia lhe emprestado…mas o cansaço era tanto que quando Akemi entrou no quarto viu a japonesa dormindo.

- Eu não acredito – Comentou olhando incrédula para a moça dormindo, abanando a cabeça negativamente – Como ela consegue dormir, sabendo que aqueles deuses estão no quarto ao lado?!

Akemi se aproximou de Mitie e começou a sacudi-la de mancinho.

- Mitie!!! Acorda!!! – Sussurrou, ouvindo um resmungo. – Mitie, acorda!!! – Chaqualhou mais forte.

- Hoje é meu dia de folga… - Resmungou virando para o outro lado.

- Que Mané, dia de folga. Acorda!!!

- Me deixa!!! – Disse se remexendo.

- Está bem, então fica ai. Eu vou ver o Kanon e o Saga dormindo…

- Hem?! – Sentou rapidamente na cama esfregando os olhos – Não era um sonho?!

- Não. Agora levanta, que eu estou doida para ver meu Saguinha dormindo.

- Então vamos… - abriu um largo sorriso.

Caminharam com cautela até a porta do outro quarto, onde encontraram esta semi aberta.

Mitie olhou para Akemi com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Akemi lhe piscou o olho e empurrou de vagar a porta, que rangeu um pouco.

- Shhhhh – Mitie reclamou, com o dedo indicador na frente da boca.

Quando viram que a porta estava suficiente aberta, passaram por ela encontrando aquilo que no momento desejavam muito ver. Do lado esquerdo da cama, que se encontrava a alguns passos da porta, de frente para esta, estava Saga, deitado de barriga para cima, vestido apenas com uma calça cinza clara e mão sobre o peito nu. Do lado esquerdo, vestido só com um calção, esparramado na cama, com um pé sobre a perna do irmão, estava Kanon. Respirava rápido, parecendo uma criança. Mitie teve que se segurar para não agarra-lo.

- Que vontade de morde-lo – Mitie sussurrou para Akemi, que se aproximava de Saga.

- Shhhh – Akemi fez baixinho, com um sorriso enorme. – Ele é tão lindo…

" Eu não acredito…eu quero esse homem para mim" – Mitie pensava enquanto se abaixava do lado de Kanon, sem tirar os olhos deste.

Inconscientemente Akemi levou a mão até o rosto de Saga. Precisava senti-lo, mas quando estava bem perto de toca-lo, foi agarrada no braço, soltando um grito de susto. Grito este que fez Kanon saltar para o lado oposto caindo sobre Mitie

- O que pretendia fazer? – Saga perguntou muito sério encarando Akemi, que estava com os olhos arregalafdos e respiração descompassada pelo susto. Nem se importaram com o que estava sucedendo ao seu lado, mais precisamente no chão.

Kanon estava em cima de Mitie, com o rosto a centímetros do rosto da oriental, corado até a alma. Por segundos Mitie sentiu o alito quente de Kanon, que quando digeriu o que estava acontecendo tratou de se levantar rapidamente.

- D…desculpa – Disse baixinho enquanto se levantava, ajudando Mitie a se levantar em seguida. – Você se machucou?

Mitie muito corada e, com os olhos brilhantes, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai me responder ou não? – Saga insistiu, olhando para Akemi que se recuperava do susto sentando na lateral da cama do lado do Gémeo de Kanon.

Mitie e Kanon viraram a atenção para os outros dois.

- Desculpa – O Cavaleiro de Gémeos ouviu-a sussurrar.

- Você não vai me dizer o que pretendia? – Saga estreitou os olhos azuis.

- Eu só queria te ver dormir – Akemi estava muito vermelha, mas encarava o homem a sua frente.

- Porque? – Saga franziu a testa.

- Por que eu te amo…

Foi a vez de Saga corar violentamente arregalando os olhos. O que aquela menina estava dizendo era impossível, absurdo ao seu ver. Ela pensava que o conhecia, mas pelo que elas contaram, sabiam quase tudo das suas vidas. Mas quase, não é tudo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem dormir – Disse suavizando a expressão. Não sabia o que dizer.

- É melhor – Mitie concluiu caminhando rapidamente para o lado de Akemi, a conduzindo para fora do quarto.

Quando bateram a porta do quarto, caminharam sem dizer nada para a outra porta. Ao fecharem esta, constatando que não poderiam ser ouvidas, Mitie segurou nos braços da moça de cabelos vermelhos, lhe fitando muito seria.

- Que história foi essa de se declarar para ele?

- Eu fiquei assustada. Ele parecia realmente irritado. Quando ele me pressionou com aquele olhar eu não pude segurar…

- Você é louca… - Mitie balançou a cabeça negativamente, se dirigindo para a cama.

- Porque? – A ruiva não compreendia. Tinha dito o que sentia.

- Você já viu alguma mulher em anime, se declarar abertamente.

- Não.

- Está ai a sua resposta – Concluiu deitando na cama.

- Mas eu não sou um anime – Disse se aproximando do outro lado da cama.

- Mas ele é – a moça oriental respondeu já com voz de sono, se aconchegando em seu lugar. – Também agora já foi. Amanhã vemos o que acontece.

Akemi suspirou enquanto deitava do lado de Mitie. Pensava que ela tinha razão, talvez tenha sido um grande erro ter dito aquilo. Imaginava que Saga deveria estar pensando ao seu respeito, se recriminando pelo que tinha dito.

Já deitada na cama, Camila se revirava, enquanto ouvia sua barriga roncar.

"Eu sabia que comer aquele monte de mato não ia resultar. Estou cheia de fome" – resmungou para si mesma. – "Eu tenho que ir assaltar a geladeira. Nem que seja para tomar leite de soja" – Concluiu se levantando.

Tentando não fazer barulho, saiu do quarto rumo a cozinha, mas quando chegou na porta do corredor, que dava para sala, sentiu uma luz fraca invadir seus olhos.

Caminhou rapidamente de encontro de onde vinha a luz, encontrando o Cavaleiro de Virgem de costas para a porta, de frente para a pia.

- Shaka?! – Camila chamou baixinho, fazendo o loiro voltar-se para a porta.

Camila viu-o sorrir.

- Eu vi que você não comeu quase nada no jantar – Shaka começou desapoiando as costas da pia e mostrando um sanduíche bem condimentado – Então percebi que na verdade você não gosta de salada. Fui até a casa de Leão pedir algumas coisas…

- Obrigada – Os olhos de Camila brilhavam na direção do sanduíche.

- Amanhã compro outro tipo de comida – Shaka disse estendendo o prato na direção da moça, que já tinha água na boca.

Realmente o Cavaleiro de Leão tinha sido a sua salvação.

Comeu o sanduíche com toda vontade, sobre a mira de dois olhos azuis, enormes e, brilhantes.

Camila imaginava que bandeira deve ter dado no jantar, para o coitado do Cavaleiro de Virgem ter se abalado aquelas horas até a casa de Aioria, só para lhe fazer um sanduíche.

"Muito fofo"

Na Casa de Libra, Luciane e Dohko estavam animados. Ainda conversavam.

Logo depois do jantar Dohko, apresentou uma bebida, que estava guardada na cozinha a algum tempo. "Amarula" – Luciane leu no rótulo.

Nem se aperceberam, e já tinham secado a garrafa. Era a vez de Luciane contar de sua vida. Não era costume seu fazer tal coisa, mas com a Amarula a empurrar contou até um pouco sobre sua filha.

Quando terminou um longo e, um tanto incomodo. silencio se instalou na sala. Agora Luciane a Dohko se encaravam.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – O Cavaleiro de Libra disse finalmente.

- É, eu estou cansada – Luciane concordou tentando se levantar. Mas sentiu uma tontura. Iria ao chão se os braços fortes do moreno não lhe sustentassem.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Dohko perguntou rindo.

- Acho que não – Luciane se equilibrou e se afastou um pouco, rindo também.

- Só tem três portas no corredor. A tua é a segunda – Dohko disse rindo, vendo a loira entrar pelo corredor cambaleando um pouco.

Luciane não respondeu. Sabia que estava alta. Ao contrário da maior parte das meninas, para não dizer todas, já era uma mulher feita e sabia que era melhor se afastar de Dohko, enquanto podia. Sim, porque quando um homem e uma mulher se embebedam juntos, só pode ter um resultado. Não queria fazer nada que se arrependesse depois.

Foi pensando nisso, que conseguiu chegar no seu quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou. Caminhou até a cama, que ficava bem na frente da entrada. Era de madeira escura e pesada, assim como o armário na lateral esquerda. Um quarto simples e aconchegante. Não deu tempo de dar três passos e se sentar. Duas batidas de leve na porta a fez desistir e ir de encontro a porta. Quando abriu encontrou aquele homem tão belo e forte parado na sua frente com uma camisa branca dobrada, nas mãos.

- Imagino que ficará mais confortável com isso – Estendeu a camisa para a moça.

Luciane hesitou um pouco mas pegou na camisa.

- Obrigada.

- Durma bem – Dohko concluiu com um sorriso, virando de costas e caminhando na direção da porta ao lado.

Luciane permaneceu na porta, observando Dohko, até este sumir de vista, ouvindo a outra porta fechar. Só então voltou a entrar no quarto, fechando a porta e encostando as costas nesta.

"Que homem, meu Deus" – Pensou com um olhar distante e um sorriso nos lábios.

Finalmente Megara e Annukka terminaram de limpar a cozinha da Casa de Escorpião, enquanto Miro estava sentado na sala vendo um filme que nem mesmo ele sabia sobre o que se tratava.

De vez em quando espiava para a porta da cozinha para ver se ninguém tinha levado uma facada lá dentro.

"Esta tão silencio" – Estranhou.

- Finalmente – Annukka suspirou jogando um pano dentro da pia.

- Pode crer – Megara concordou colocando a vassoura apoiada na parede.

- Me lembra de não te tacar nada na cozinha, quando brigarmos ok!?

- Pode deixar.

Megara viu a expressão de Annukka mudar para algo que podia definir como maligna.

- O que foi? – A loira perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Escuta só – Annukka começou dando em seguida uma espiada para sala, onde Miro olhava para as imagens na tela da caixa preta, recomeçando baixo – Provavelmente o Miro vai nos colocar para dormir no quarto dele

- E daí?!

- E daí, que ele vai dormir na sala.

- E?

Annukka revirou os olhos, com impaciência.

- E…que na sala não te porta. Entendeu?!

- Você esta pensando agarrar ele de noite?

- Não…não sou tarada, né!? Mas aprecia-lo, sem ele achar ruim…

- Ah!!! – Megara riu – É muito bom.

- O que é muito bom? – Miro, perguntou da porta, assustando as duas.

- Muito bom!? – Annukka repetiu sem saber o que falar.

- Muito bom…ela parar de implicar comigo – Megara disse com um sorriso – Assim brigamos menos.

- Muito bom mesmo – Miro, disse, sério – Já terminaram?

As duas afirmaram com um sinal.

- Então venham – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião disse se virando para fora da cozinha – Vocês dormem no meu quarto.

Ao ouvir isso os olhares de ambas as moças se cruzaram em um acto de cumplicidade. Um sorriso ligeiro passou pelo lábio da moça de cabelos cacheados, enquanto seguia o Cavaleiro, sendo seguida por Megara.

Quando chegaram na porta do único quarto da casa, o rapaz abriu a porta, para que as duas moças entrassem.

- Eu durmo na sala. Por favor não quebrem nada, ok!? – Concluiu vendo Megara passar por si, logo atrás de Annukka. – O banheiro é ali – Disse apontando para a porta na parede lateral esquerda.

As duas moças foram até o local indicado. Se o banheiro seguisse a linha do resto da casa, deveria ter uma banheira de hidromassagem. Ou seja, um luxo.

E realmente ficaram de boca aberta ao ver o ladrilho branco e brilhante, com tudo a condizer e uma banheira redonda.

- UAU!!! – Exclamaram juntas.

- Se vocês quiserem podem tomar banho – Ouviram Miro da porta – Na segunda gaveta do armário tem camisas. Podem escolher – Disse isso e fechou a porta.

Megara franziu a testa ao ouvir um estalo estranho na porta e foi logo ver.

- Ele nos trancou aqui!!!

- Que?! – Annukka, correu para a porta tentando abri-la. – MIRO!!! MIRO, ABRE JÁ ESSA PORTA.

- E eu sou louco de dormir na sala com vocês a solta – Ouviram a voz abafada pelo obstáculo, do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, seguido de uma risada.

- ABRE ESSA PORTA. ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA – Foi a vez de Megara se irritar.

- Amanhã cedo ela estará aberta. Não se preocupem.

- MIRO!!!! – Annukka gritou ouvindo passos se afastar. – QUE ÓDIO!!! – Deu uma pancada forte na porta, voltando-se para Megara que caminhava para o banheiro. – O que vai fazer?

- Tomar banho ué! – Disse simplesmente fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Ótimo!!! – Bufou, virando para a porta – Espero que te de no mínimo uma mijaneira, Sr. Miro.

Na Casa de Capricórnio, Fiorella terminava de vestir a camiseta que Shura tinha emprestado. A sorte é que aquela camiseta, que por sinal tinha uma estampa horrorosa na frente, era grande até para Shura. Fiorella conseguia ser dois dedos mais alta que o espanhol, mas a camiseta de cor negra lhe pegava um pouco acima do meio da coxa.

Suspirou se olhando no espelho que ficava na porta do armario, e, em seguida saiu do quarto em direção a sala, onde encontrou Shura deitado no sofá vestido apenas de uma calça larga e tronco nu.

Sentiu o coração parar ao vê-lo da porta do corredor.

- Ah, vejo que serviu – O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio disse sentando no sofá vendo a moça corar – Se quiser posso por uma camisa…

- Não – Fiorella interrompeu – Não é preciso. A final ta calor…

- É – Shura concordou – Eu sou um pouco calorento.

- Os espanhóis são assim né!? – Disse sem pensar, rindo.

- Assim como?

- Callientes

Shura ficou com a face corada, mas riu.

- Quer ficar um pouco aqui? – Perguntou um tanto hesitante.

A moça assentiu se colocando na poltrona, localizada do lado do sofá.

Falaram um pouco de tudo. Shura contava como era a vida de um cavaleiro, quando se deu conta que Fiorella adormecera de mal jeito no sofá.

Suspirou desanimado, talvez não estivesse agradando. Já tinha percebido o quanto aquela moça era divertida e alegre. Podia ser que estivesse lhe achando um chato.

"Ou talvez esteja só cansada" – Constatou se levantando.

Com cuidado pegou a moça no colo e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, onde colocou-a sobre a cama.

"Você é realmente bonita" – Pensou olhando para cada detalhe da moça agora deitada.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e em seguida se dirigiu para a saída. Desligou a luz e saiu fechando a porta.

Kamus passava no corredor, quando viu a luz do quarto acesa.

- Não consegue dormir? – Kamus perguntou da porta do quarto, olhando a moça que sentava na cama.

- Minha perna dói – Juliana se queixou, massajando o tornozelo.

Kamus se aproximou da cama, colocando a mão sobre o tornozelo inchado, acendendo o cosmo.

Juliana não pode sentir que Kamus utilizava o cosmo para facilitar a circulação de sua perna, mas a dor foi diminuindo.

Kamus viu a morena suspirar aliviada.

- Amanhã iremos até um médico – Kamus falou sério e autoritário.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso...

- Vamos mesmo assim. – Disse se levantando – Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei na sala. É só gritar.

- Preferia mil vezes te ter a noite toda aqui comigo" - Arregalou os olhos e corou com tal pensamento. - Eu não vou precisar…

Juliana parou ao olhar a face seria do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Como ele era bonito. Ela tinha vontade de pedir para que ficasse, mesmo. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, a luz foi a pagada e a porta fechada.

Estava no escuro. Tinha medo de dormir e, ao acordar ver que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho. Mas estava realmente cansada.

Tinha sido um dia daqueles. Fechou os olhos e não tardou em adormecer.

Mila tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto e entrado em um corredor enorme com varias portas. Olhou para os extremos do corredor alternadamente, sem saber para onde ir.

- Ali, na penúltima porta – Ouviu atrás de si, virando de imediato em direção a voz, deparando-se com Danda.

Ainda estava vestida com a roupa negra.

- O que há ali? – Perguntou franzindo a testa, não compreendendo o que a outra queria dizer.

- O quarto do Shion – Completou rindo, entrando na segunda porta a contar de Mila, sem dar tempo desta dizer algo.

Ao ver a porta fechar, voltou o olhar para a penúltima porta, sorrindo sem perceber.

Automaticamente caminhou até onde lhe havia sido indicado.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, espreitando por um fresta. O quarto era grande e iluminado, como quase todos daquele lugar, mas estava vazio.

Mila suspirou despontada.

"Ele não está aqui"

Ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir barulho de agua caindo, vinda de uma porta atrás da que tinha acabado de abrir. Entrou em passos lentos no quarto e foi de encontro ao barulho.

"Eu não acredito. Ele esta tomando banho" – Sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar isto. Mas perdeu esse sorriso ao constatar que a porta estava trancada. – "Que droga"

Os olhos lhe ardiam e começaram a pesar.

"Estou cansada. Mas não vai faltar oportunidade para te ver assim, meu Shion" – Sorriu.

Bocejou e saiu do quarto, indo para seu quarto.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Depois de séculos, está aí o Capitulo 6**

Espero que gostem. Desculpa a demora, mas bloqueei totalmente, aliado com um pequeno problema de saúde.

Algumas meninas, podem ter ficado pequenino, mas pode ser que para o próximo tenho uma participação maior, ok!?

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	10. Estranhas sensações

Ouviu passos apressados do seu lado e, antes que pensasse em abrir os olhos, ouviu o som irritante das cortinas que eram abertas com violência, sentindo de imediato a dor nos olhos, provocada pela intensa luz que invadia as retinas de seus olhos.

Espremeu os olhos tentando protege-los com o braço. Minutos de pois, pode abri-los e avistar uma silhueta de uma moça com vestido branco parada na frente da janela.

- Que horas são? – Danda perguntou amuada, já percebendo quem estava diante de si.

- Horas de se levantar – Saori disse com um tom irritado – E eu preciso falar com você.

Danda olhou para o rosto de Saori e percebeu que algo estava a irritando, algo relacionado a si.

- Cinco minutos…? – Danda já estava se descobrindo.

- Dez – Athena completou já se dirigindo para a porta – Tome café e venha ter comigo no escritório… - Fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Um por favor era bem-vindo" – Pensou enquanto dirigia a atenção para onde estava sua roupa – Mas eu estava crente que tinha colocado nessa cadeira – Disse intrigada olhando a cadeira encostada em um canto a sua direita, perto da janela. – E agora…

Foi interrompida por duas batidas na porta.

- ENTRA – Ordenou sem se virar. Estava começando a stressar com o desaparecimento da roupa e, nem se quer olhou para quem havia aberto a porta e entrado.

- Desculpe – Ouviu, fazendo com que se virasse de imediato encontrando uma moça de cabelos encaracolados negros e olhos verdes. – Aqui esta a sua roupa – Disse depositando a muda de roupa sobre a cama – Com licença – Via a moça, já saindo pela porta.

Franziu a testa olhando para a muda.

Suspirou e começou a se vestir.

Quando entrou na sala de jantar encontrou Mila e Shion sentados na mesa. Balbuciou um "bom dia" um pouco mal-humorado e recebeu em troca outro bom dia não muito simpático de Mila, mas um sorriso acolhedor do Grande Mestre.

Bem – Shion começou, vendo Danda sentar de frente para Mila, já se levantando – Agora você tem companhia.

Mila acompanhou Shion com os olhos o vendo chegar na porta e parar. Este vacilou um pouco e voltou-se para trás.

- Parece que não tivemos um bom começo – Disse olhando para Mila, que se surpreendeu com a frase, esperando alguma bronca – Talvez possamos recomeçar. O que acha de um passeio no jardim no final da tarde?

Mila sentiu seu coração parar. Não sabia o que responder. Mexeu a boca para falar mas sentiu que a voz não saia.

- Então?! – Shion estava calmo e lhe olhava com ternura.

Mila acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Tinha o rosto muito vermelho e olhos brilhantes o que fez a moça sentada na sua frente sorrir discretamente.

- Então no final da tarde nos vemos – Shion se virou e saiu da sala.

Mila ficou olhando por alguns minutos para a porta vazia, boquiaberta.

- Parece que é um bom recomeço – A voz de Danda a tirou do transe.

- Não é um sonho? É? – Mila voltou a atenção para a moça que passava manteiga no pão sem lhe olhar.

- Aham

- Acho que vou enfartar… - Falou baixinho, mas perdeu o raciocínio quando a mesma moça que levara a roupa para o quarto da mais velha entrou, chamando atenção das duas.

- Athena esta a sua espera – A serva disse para Danda.

- Já se passaram dez minutos?! – Bufou.

- O que ela, tanto, quer com você? – Mila perguntou intrigada.

- É isso que vou descobrir – Ouviu como resposta.

Viu a moça de preto se levantar e seguir a serva para fora da sala.

- Eu hem…

Deu de ombro. O que importava era que a tarde ia passear com Shion. Estava radiante com a ideia.

- - -

Na Casa de Aquário, Juliana acordava devido a dor no tornozelo. Realmente aquilo começava a irrita-la.

Antes de abrir os olhos, suspirou pesadamente. Pensava se tudo aquilo não passava de um fruto de sua imaginação, um delírio. Teria caído na rua, desmaiara e, agora, estava em um hospital com sua mãe a velar seu sono… não Kamus. O Cavaleiro da 11ª Casa, não passaria de um sonho bonito, um personagem inventado por um japonês chamado Kurumada, que resolvera criar aqueles seres perfeitos para brincar com a mente das pessoas.

- É isso – Disse baixo, com pesar – Ele não passou de um sonho…

- Ele quem? – Ouviu uma voz masculina ao seu lado, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos de imediato.

Olhou para Kamus que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Você… - sussurrou, enquanto olhava, incrédula, os olhos azuis do rapaz, um pouco boquiaberta, abrindo em seguida um largo sorriso, fazendo Kamus corar um pouco. – Você ficou a noite aqui…?

- Não. Mas passava aqui de vez enquanto. Quando te ouvia resmungar…

- Eu resmungava? – Foi a vez da morena corar um pouco, fazendo Kamus soltar uma pequena risada.

- De dor…

Na porta do quarto surgiu uma figura carregando algo, que de imediato foi "desdobrado" revelando ser uma cadeira de rodas.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentou Afrodite ao armar a cadeira.

- Bom…dia – Juliana cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da cadeira que agora era arrastada para a lateral da cama. – O que é isso? – Voltou o olhar para o Aquariano, confusa.

- É até chegar no jatinho – Kamus respondeu, indo até uma cadeira do outro lado do quarto e pegando uma muda de roupa que estava sobre esta, levando em seguida a cama. – Já falei com Athena. Nós vamos até o hospital…

- Não é preciso…

- Você já olhou o estado do seu tornozelo? – Afrodite interrompeu, sério.

Só então Juliana olhou para o local que doía e latejava, reparando que desta vez não havia como negar. Talvez tivesse quebrado algo.

- Vista isso – Kamus estendeu a muda de roupa na qual Juliana pegou de imediato – quando terminar é só chamar…

- E se precisar de ajuda para se vestir também – Afrodite brincou fazendo o outro estreitar os olhos.

Juliana corou, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

"Não era má ideia" – pensou, fazendo corar ainda mais e balançando a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar esse tipo de pensamento.

Desde que chegara ali sua cabeça trabalhava a mil, sobre esse assunto. E isso começava a assusta-la.

Afrodite riu, fez um aceno desleixado e saiu.

- Quando terminar me chame – Kamus disse se dirigindo para fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Com alguma dificuldade Juliana se vestiu e, em seguida tentou se levantar e caminhar, apenas para não ter que sentar naquela detestável cadeira, quando a súbita ideia de ser empurrada pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário lhe agradou muito.

Sentou na cadeira e chamou o homem que permaneceu na porta.

Logo a figura de Kamus apareceu por de trás da cadeira a empurrando, sem demora para fora.

- - -

Shura costumava ser um dos primeiros a chegar na arena, de modo que acordava bem cedo.

"Mas não tão cedo" – Pensou admirado, olhando para Fiorella que terminava de preparar o café.

Esta ao perceber uma presença na porta, virou de imediato, fazendo um enorme sorriso aparecer nos lábios. Shura a fitava com curiosidade.

- Fiz o café – Ela respondeu simplesmente – espero que você goste…

Shura não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso acompanhando a moça até a mesa bem posta e farta.

Estavam já sentando quando Shura sente um cosmo na entrada de seu templo. Quando olha para trás vê a figura de seu melhor amigo.

- Bom dia – Aioros cumprimentou alegremente.

- Ei Aioros – Shura parecia mais animado do que o habitual – Tome café connosco.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário fitou Fiorella, como quem pede autorização. Quando obteve o sorriso desta, se aproximou e sentou do lado de Shura.

- - -

O raio de sol entrava por uma fresta da janela, indo parar directo nos olhos de Megara. Essa balbuciou alguma coisa e se remexeu, tentando amenizar o incómodo. Estava sonhando algo tão agradável, no qual tinha encontrado aquele que mais gostava dentre os Cavaleiros de Athena. Não queria acordar.

Sabia que seria mais um dia chato de estudo, com a "velha rotina" e rostos iguais. Não queria acordar daquela grande aventura que estava sendo seu "sonho".

Foi quando um braço caiu sobre sua barriga, fazendo-a abrir os olhos de imediato. Assustada olhou para o lado encontrando uma vasta cabeleira loira. Sem pensar duas vezes começou a gritar, fazendo a moça do seu lado mandar um salto e cair da cama, aos gritos também.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDA?!? – Annukka gritou se recompondo do susto ainda sentada no chão.

Megara mexeu a boca duas vezes tentando falar algo, com a respiração ofegante.

- Não era um sonho – Disse baixinho para si mesma, fazendo um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios em seguida.

- Claro que não…

A porta se abriu de repente, e um Miro com uma cara de sono apareceu, sobre a mira dos olhares das duas presentes.

- O que está acontecendo? – O Escorpião estava visivelmente irritado.

Annukka abriu um sorriso enorme e Megara ficou muito vermelha. Olhavam Miro de cima a baixo. Quando este se deu conta olhou para baixo, percebendo que estava só de calção.

Arregalou os olhos ficando muito vermelho ainda.

Um silêncio incómodo pairou durante alguns minutos, até Miro processar o que estava acontecendo. Assim como Megara, pensava que tudo que aconteceu no dia seguinte fora um sonho…ou melhor, pesadelo, aos olhos do Cavaleiro.

Parou de pensar nisso quando olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira do lado de Megara. Marcava 9:00am.

Miro, arregalou os olhos esquecendo os olhares das duas moças.

- Zeus!!! Kamus vai me matar!!!

Correu na direção que estava Annukka e a com jeito a arrastou para fora do quarto sobre protesto irritado desta, que ficou para da na porta.

Muito rapidamente correu para onde Megara estava, a pegou no colo e levou-a para a porta.

- Tenho que me vestir rápido – Disse colocando a moça no meio do alpendre.

Annukka abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não se incomode com a g…

- NÃO!!! – Miro, gritou aflito. Sem perceber e, em um gesto rápido, deu uma palmada em Megara, fazendo esta inclinar o corpo para frente e dando dois passos.

- Mas…

Annukka não teve tempo, pois a porta foi fechada as pressas e ouviu a chave girar na maçaneta.

Bufou, virando na direção da companheira, vendo-a estática olhando para a parede, do outro lado da porta com o rosto extremamente vermelho.

- Que foi? – Perguntou irritada.

- E-ele…me apalpou – Megara disse conseguindo ficar mais vermelha ainda.

Annukka revirou os olhos.

- Aquilo foi mais um "chega para lá" – Disse ríspida, virando e se dirigindo para fora do corredor, sem se importar com a moça que permaneceu ali processando o que tinha acontecido.

- - -

Luciane acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Levantou e reparou que sua roupa já não estava onde tinha colocado. Estreitou os olhos, mas voltou ao normal quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Sim?

- Trouxe sua roupa – Ouviu uma voz feminina, abafada.

Abriu a porta de vagar encontrando uma moça que deveria ter 16 anos no máximo, com suas roupas dobradas sobre as palmas das mãos estendidas em sua direção.

- Estão limpas – Ela disse com um sorriso amável.

A loira deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou a roupa, ouvindo em seguida um "com licença" baixinho e, viu a moça se afastar.

Fechou a porta e se vestiu rapidamente.

Quando chegou na sala se deparou com a mesma moça.

- Pode tomar café – Ela disse – O Cavaleiro de Libra foi treinar. Disse que se estivesse bem disposta poderia ir lá ver.

Luciane pensava no quanto tudo aquilo era estranho. Tudo ainda lhe parecia surreal. A pergunta de como tinham vindo parar ali pairava na sua cabeça. Mas algo mais importante estava lhe incomodando. Se ela estava ali…quem estava com sua filha? O que aconteceu no lugar que ela e as outras meninas vieram para elas terem vindo parar no "mundo dos animes".

A dor de cabeça aumentou e, após ter tomado café, resolveu ir realmente ir até a arena de treinos.

- - -

Camila acordou afobada e, um pouco suada. Havia a ligeira impressão de ter acordado no meio da noite em uma sala com luz florescente forte. Percebeu que tubos plásticos saíam de seu nariz e boca. O que saia de seu nariz dava a impressão de sufocar. Tentou se mover e sentiu uma dor aguda no estômago, o que a fez serrar os olhos por minutos. Quando voltou a abrir, respirou fundo, como quem esteve submerso em água durante algum tempo e volta para a superfície a procura de ar, aflita.

Logo um cheiro a incenso invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a perceber que aquilo tudo não passou de um sonho. Um sonho muito estranho.

Levantou com vontade de vomitar, mas conteve-se.

Sentou na cama e, fechou os olhos…respirou fundo três vezes, tentando se recompor. Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com dois grandes olhos azuis claro, que lhe fitavam serenamente.

- Você não parece bem – Ouviu Shaka dizer com um tom preocupado.

Talvez o sanduíche que preparara na noite anterior não tivesse lhe feito bem.

-Tive um pesadelo – Camila respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Shaka sorriu.

- Vem! Vamos comer…

Ia dizendo enquanto Camila se levantava. Mas esta ao levantar sentiu uma vertigem e ia caindo no chão, se não fosse o reflexo do Cavaleiro de Virgem em sustenta-la, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

Camila fechou e abriu os olhos tentando se recompor.

- Isto deve ser fome – Shaka constatou – Vamos comer. – Disse caminhando ainda sustentando um pouco a moça – As servas trouxeram coisas "não vegetarianas" para você – disse meio a um pequeno riso.

Mais uma vez Camila sorriu.

Quando chegaram na sala, Camila teve uma visão dos céus, ao contemplar uma mesa bem posta, com tudo que é capas de engordar em cinco minutos.

Sentou na mesa já mais bem disposta, mas virou a atenção para a porta, assim como Shaka quando ouviram passos. Logo viram a moça loira de olhos claros aparecer.

- Ah…desculpe ir entrando…

- Não faz mal – Shaka disse com um sorriso, para Luciane que estava parada na entrada da sala – Quer comer?

- Não, obrigada, já comi.

- Pelo menos fique e faça companhia para Camila. Eu já estou atrasado…

Luciane suspirou e se aproximou da mesa sentando de frente para Camila que estava ainda um pouco pálida, enquanto Shaka se retirava.

- Você está bem? – Luciane perguntou fitando a moça que comia lentamente.

- mhum!!! – Afirmou não muito convencida. – Só tive um pesadelo. Mas pareceu tão real…

- Um pesadelo…?

- Sim…eu estava…

- - -

Mitie acordou sentando na cama e puxando o ar pela boca, fazendo um ruído alto, acordando a moça que estava deitada ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – Akemi perguntou aflita vendo a outra respirar ofegante com uma mão na garganta. – Mitie, você está bem?!

A oriental respondeu que sim com um sinal, mas sem olhar para Akemi.

- Que susto você me deu…

- Não foi nada… - Respirou fundo olhando para cima com um ar cansado – Já está passando.

- Que horas são? – Akemi esfregava os olhos enquanto procurava por um relógio, encontrando-o na mesinha de cabeceira do lado de Mitie. – Nove e meia – Completou suspirando.

Levantou e abriu a cortina do quarto deixando a luz do sol grego invadir todo o recinto o iluminando bem. Fechou os olhos por segundos, incomodada com a claridade e quando abriu viu que Mitie permanecia sentada na cama com a mão no pescoço.

- Você está mesmo bem? – Perguntou se aproximando.

- Sim – Disse um tanto irritada – Vamos nos vestir… - Disse se levantando.

Após um breve estranhamento por encontrar suas roupas limpas e dobradas sobre a cadeira, se vestiram e foram para sala onde encontraram a mesa posta. Se entreolharam, e deram de ombro.

Já estavam quase sentando quando ouviram uma voz grossa da porta.

- Há! Já acordaram – Viraram a atenção para a tal pessoa.

Aldebaran entrava calmamente pela casa.

- Fiquei incumbido de levar vocês até a arena de treino.

- O Kanon e o Saga? – Mitie perguntou, estranhando.

- Tiveram que ir mais cedo. Andem, comam que eu já começo a ficar atrasado…

- - -

Gabrielle acordou incrivelmente bem disposta. A cama do Mu era fofinha e confortável e só de pensar que não teve que dormir no mesmo quarto que aquele muleque ruivo já lha fazia sorrir a toa.

Encontrou sua roupa em uma cadeira e vestiu-a, sentindo um cheiro bom de roupa limpa e, se encaminhou para a sala.

Estava diante da porta entreaberta do quarto de Kiki, e resolveu espreitar. Abriu um pouco mais e viu o menino com uma vassoura na mão, recolhendo todas as penas no chão. Sentiu pena. Mas quando estava prestes a perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda…

- Tudo culpa daquela mocreia, tarada – Ouviu-o dizer – ela tenta atacar o Mestre Mu e eu que tenho que limpar isso tudo.

- Ora seu…

Só ai Kiki se deu conta que Gabrielle estava na porta.

- Como se atreve a me chamar de mocreia?! Eu ia perguntar se você precisa de ajuda…mas agora nem se você pedir…

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda – Disse com um ar convencido – Eu sou um futuro Cavaleiro de Athena…não preciso de ajuda de mulher para nada….principalmente você, sua chata.

Gabrielle ficou indignada.

- Como você se atreve…

- Peça desculpas agora, Kiki – Ouviram a voz de Mu atrás da moça, fazendo-a virar de imediato.

- Mas mestre Mu…

- Agora Kiki – Mu ordenou sério, mas com sua voz tranquila. – Kiki?!

- Desculpa – O menino pediu corado e de cabeça baixa.

Gabrielle se sentiu realizada com aquilo. Não só por Mu a defende-la daquele pestinha, mas pelo pedido de desculpas. A final foi ele que começou tudo aquilo. Ao contrário do que o menino afirmara na noite passada, ela não ia para o quarto de Mu ataca-lo. Tudo bem, a vontade era enorme, mas ela não ia fazer isso. E a guerra de travesseiros quem começou foi ele e não ela.

Sim, aquele pedido de desculpas era justo.

Teve que se controlar para não sorrir.

- Eu estou indo para o treino – Mu a tirou de seus pensamentos – A mesa esta posta. Se precisar de algo, peça a serva – dito isso se virou para sair – Te espero na arena Kiki.

- Eu vou ter que treinar depois de limpar isso tudo?! – Kiki perguntou indignado.

Mu apenas sorriu, caminhando para saída.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Finalmente Cap 7 **

Bem eu sei que tenho demorado...mas n deu para actualizar antes.

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco monótono mas teve que ser.

Para o próximo apenas algumas garotas apareceram e já no outro as outras...quero centrar em cada uma, ok ;)

Uma pergunta crucial é: até que ponto vocês querem chegar com os respectivos Cavaleiros?

Espero não demorar muito para actualizar, ok!?

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	11. Tensão ou

Quando entrou no escritório, encontrou seu portátil já ligado sobre a enorme escrivaninha. Saori sentada de costas para a janela que dava para um belo jardim, mantinha um semblante sério deixando transparecer um certo desconforto.

Danda entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Parou onde estava a espera que a moça de cabelos cor lavanda se pronunciasse, e, não demorou para isso acontecer.

- Eu gostaria de algumas explicações. – Falou levemente preocupada.

- Sobre…? – A moça que estava em pé mostrava-se um tanto irritada.

- Sobre isto – Disse em tom um pouco mais alto que o normal, virando o portátil de forma a tela ficar na direção da moça que agora arregalava os olhos.

- Isso tem uma explicação – A moça de preto começou, não contendo o riso – E ela já foi dada ontem.

Saori não parecia muito disposta a acreditar em uma só palavra e, mostrava-se cada vez mais irritada.

- Olha! – Danda parecia não ligar para a irritação da deusa, apontando para a tela – Essa foi a parte que eu mais gostei. – Disse calmamente ainda sorrindo.

Aguçada pela curiosidade, Saori deu a volta na mesa para ver a imagem que decorria. E qual não foi o seu espanto, quando viu que a imagem que aquela moça, que começava a lhe incomodar, mais gostou, era a parte em que ela "obrigava" Saga a lhe "enterrar" o punhal no pescoço.

Arregalou os olhos em direção da moça que continuava em pé entre ela e a porta de saída, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, não conseguindo proferir uma palavra se quer.

Em questões de poucos segundo o sorriso nos lábios de Danda sumiu, quando viu o semblante a moça a sua frente mudar de pasmo para triste.

"Ok, peguei pesado" – pensou ainda fitando a moça.

- Ouve – Começou – Não vou dizer que sinto muito, que estava brincando, porque não estou. Assim como eu, tem muita gente que não gosta de você…

- Porque? – Ela sussurrou.

- Porque você é aquela minininha que precisa ser constantemente salva. E esse bando de machos burros que te rodeiam, não percebem que você é mais forte que todos eles juntos e, que era você que deveria estar salvando eles e não o contrario. Você está sempre metida em confusões e, eles acabam pagando caro. E no final quando você está sã e salva, em quem você pensa? No Seiya…só no Seiya, como se os outros fossem descartáveis…

- Isso não é verdade – Saori falou indignada.

- É sim – Danda retrucou visivelmente revoltada – E se você quiser eu tenho a prova ai – Completou apontando para o computador sobre a mesa.

- Eu não vou levar em conta o que você está me dizendo – Falou se recompondo e tomando novamente o porte de Athena – E eu quero saber onde você conseguiu essas filmagens.

- Os DVDS eu comprei em uma loja bacana de animes. Se você quiser também tenho mangas sobre a guerra anterior…

- Chega!!! – Ordenou irritada.

Suspirou cansada, desviando o olhar para o computador.

- Eu quero esses DVDs para análise. Eu vou descobrir de qualquer forma como conseguiu essas filmagens.

Danda deu uma risada nervosa, olhando para a moça atrás da escrivaninha. Balançou a cabeça negativamente com ar incrédulo, em seguida fez uma careta de indiferença e caminhou até uma mala preta que estava no chão apoiada na escrivaninha. Levantou-a e abriu-a tirando de dentro um porta cds recheado, com capa preta de borracha.

Abriu o porta cds e tirou alguns, depositando-os em outro idêntico ao que acabara de abrir.

Entregou esse segundo porta cds a Athena, que o pegou rapidamente.

- Posso levar o computador ou também quer fazer análise nele.

Saori estreitou os olhos, parecia que aquela moça de cabelos castanhos estava com tom estranho na voz. Deboche talvez.

- Não – Respondeu finalmente – Quando eu precisar eu te chamo.

Danda suspirou ainda olhando para Saori.

- Tudo bem… - Disse, arrumando o computador e o resto das coisas para dentro da mala. – Posso?! – Perguntou, apontando para a porta, vendo Athena assentir com um sinal.

Saiu da sala as pressas, abrindo a porta com violência e levando um susto em ver Mila com a orelha grudada na porta, quase caindo para dentro da sala. Segurou com força pelo braço e a puxou para fora de modo a Saori não perceber.

- O que está fazendo aqui? A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia?!

- Só se foi por não ver o que ele queria.

Danda suspirou sem paciência.

- Ela viu o anime? – Mila perguntou intrigada, vendo a preocupação da outra a sua frente.

- Viu. E agora acho que estamos todas em maus lençóis.

- Por que?

- Ela deve estar achando que somos algum tipo de espiãs…ou sei lá o que…

- Mas nem nós sabemos como viemos parar aqui.

A moça de preto fitou Mila por alguns minutos.

- Esquece isso. Quando é o seu encontro com o Shion?

- Daqui 3 horas – Falou animada com os olhos brilhantes.

- Então dá tempo de você vir comigo até a arena onde os dourados estão treinando.

- Ok!!!

- Então vamos…

-----

O jatinho que levava Juliana, Kamus e Miro para o hospital já estava a 5 minutos no ar. Juliana estava sentada do lado de Kamus e Miro de frente para este. O silêncio começava a incomodar o escorpião que por momento desejava estar com aquelas duas briguentas, só para quebrar a monotonia da viagem. Bufou cruzando os braços.

- Então – Começou fazendo os dois a sua frente prestarem atenção em sua pessoa – Juliana não é!? – A moça balançou a cabeça positivamente – Onde você conseguiu fazer isso com a sua perna?

Juliana olhou para a perna machucada um pouco desconsolada e começou a narrar desde quando tinha acordado meio as ruínas, quando terminou se deu conta que Kamus a olhava intensamente, corando de imediato.

- Eu gostaria de saber como vocês vieram parar ali nas ruínas – Ouviu-o murmurar.

- Eu também – Falou baixo desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Já estamos chegando - uma voz irritante feminina fez-se ouvir.

Juliana suspirou. Estava ali do lado do homem que mais desejava na vida, com o mala do Cavaleiro de Escorpião fazendo perguntas sobre a história que já havia sido contada anteriormente e, de quebra, Kamus a olhava com desconfiança. Como se já não bastasse a perna doendo e a odiável ideia de ter que engessar, o Cavaleiro de Aquário quase congelava-a com os olhos.

Um súbito frio no estômago e um pequeno impacto fizeram-na sair de seu pensamento, percebendo que já haviam de facto chegado.

Viu Miro, sair de imediato e voltou rapidamente com bendita cadeira de rodas. Antes que Juliana pudesse fazer algum movimento Miro se aproximou e a pegou no colo a colocando na cadeira. Nem reparou que o amigo o fuzilou com os olhos e, por azar, Juliana também não.

- Obrigada – Ela murmurou baixo um pouco corada.

- Não tem de que… - Miro deu um sorriso.

O primeiro pensamento que Juliana teve foi que se Annukka estivesse presente, lhe atacaria com cadeira e tudo para fora do jato, ou no mínimo ia ter um ataque histérico. E Megara? Bem, esta a fuzilaria com os olhos. Pelo pouco que conhecia as duas apaixonadas por Miro, ela estaria perdida. Mas não era o escorpião que interessava e sim aquele pedaço de gelo, gostoso, que agora estava atrás da cadeira já a levando para fora daquele jatinho indo em direção ao elevador que os levaria do terraço ao consultório do tal doutor.

Não demorou muito para estarem diante de uma porta, com uma pequena placa em vidro na qual Juliana não sabia identificar o que estava escrito, por estar em grego. Passaram pela porta encontrando uma sala ampla, com acentos que rodeavam a sala, uma porta fechada em madeira, logo a frente e, do lado desta, uma mesa comprida e alta. Atrás desta havia uma mulher gorda, morena, com óculos e jeito carrancudo, que lia uma revista. Quando Miro deixou bater a porta atrás de si a mulher levantou o olhar na direção dela.

- Temos hora marcada – Kamus falou sem demora.

- Vão ter que esperar – A mulher falou ríspida, voltando a atenção para revista.

Kamus levou Juliana para perto das cadeiras.

- Você está com fome? – Perguntou de repente.

- Um pouco…

- Eu também estou – Miro se queixou.

- Ok, eu vou buscar algo – Concluiu já saindo da sala.

Não tardou a voltar com alguns sanduíches de máquina e refrigerante. Mas quando abriu a porta desejou ter tardado mais, talvez nem ter voltado. Juliana estava sentada em uma das cadeiras. Três pacientes, que chegaram enquanto esteve fora, estavam sentados dispersos pela sala, com o olha meio pasmado na direção do…"Ah Miro…" – balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Miro de Escorpião sentado na cadeira de rodas fazendo manobras radicais pela sala.

- Miro!!! – Kamus chamou reaprendendo o amigo que assustou e quase caiu para trás – Para com isso.

- Deixa ele – Juliana falou divertida. Pelo menos aquilo a distraía um pouco.

Kamus não ligou para a morena, continuava olhando para o Cavaleiro que parecia uma criança que acabava de se dar conta que tinha feito algo errado. Juliana ficou com pena.

"Daria tudo para ter uma máquina fotográfica, agora" – pensou.

"Por que eu não trouxe o Afrodite" – Kamus se recriminou.

O telefone sobre a grande mesa tocou e a mulher atendeu, falando apenas durante alguns segundos. Voltou a atenção para os 3 bagunceiros.

- Vocês podem entrar – Avisou.

- Vamos… - Kamus ia dizendo quando viu Miro se dirigindo para a porta do consultório do médico na cadeira de rodas – Miro!!! – Kamus alertou.

Escorpião voltou, deu um sorriso sem graça e entregou a cadeira onde Juliana sentou sozinha, apenas apoiando com uma mão no ombro esquerdo de Kamus.

- Agora sim… - Disse mal humorado indo para trás da cadeira - vamos – Completou começando a empurrar Juliana.

---

Quando Danda e Mila chegaram na arena, encontraram as companheiras do dia anterior sentadas juntas em um canto na arquibancada com os olhos postos nos Cavaleiros que treinavam arduamente no centro. Danda riu com a imagem. As moças se quer piscavam. Estavam totalmente hipnotizadas.

Se aproximaram sem serem percebidas pelas de mais.

- Ué! – Camila exclamou de repente, chamando a atenção moças – Cade o Kamus e o Miro?

Mitie olhou para Annukka com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Acompanhando Kamus e Juliana no hospital – Megara respondeu não escondendo uma ponta de ciúme.

A final, porque não disse nada? Porque não a chamou para o acompanhar, para que não ficasse segurando vela…?

- Aquilo devia estar mesmo mal...

- Hmmm?

Luciane tirou Megara de seus pensamentos.

- O tornozelo da Juliana – Completou percebendo que a outra estava longe.

- De qualquer forma ela teve mais sorte que nós – Annukka falou irritada.

- Não se preocupe, Annukka – Foi a vez de Akemi falar – Me parece que ela está mais interessada no Aquariano – Riu ao imaginar que Miro estaria atrapalhando o "casal"

- Quem teve mais sorte foi a Mila – Danda falou com um sorriso nos lábios chamando a atenção de todas e fazendo Mila corar.

- Porque?! – Camila se manifestou interessada.

- Porque não conta?! – Danda olhava para Mila que corava cada vez mais. Mas seus olhos brilhavam diferente, brilho este que não passou desapercebido pelas meninas.

- Shion…

- Siiim…?! – Akemi incentivava, visivelmente entusiasmada.

Mila lhe olhou com um sorriso tímido.

- Shion me convidou para um passeio.

Um alvoroço começou entre as meninas chamando atenção daqueles que estavam no centro da arena.

- DESCULPA!!! – Mitie gritou, acenando, para os homens que olhavam intrigados.

- Eu disse que são loucas – Mascara da Morte falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- São mesmo – Saga concordou – Vocês não sabem o que aquelas duas aprontaram de noite, não é Kanon?!

O Gémeo concordou.

- O que elas fizeram? – Shura perguntou com um sorriso malandro já imaginando um história muito sórdida. Mascara da Morte, Afrodite e Aioria começaram a sorrir igualmente.

Kanon percebendo a malicia dos quatro, tratou logo de começar a narrar o acontecido.

- Nós estávamos dormindo…

---

- Cara, com que então, Shion decidiu se aproximar?! – Gabrielle sorria dando uma piscada na direção de Mila.

- Parece que sim – Mila estava cada vez mais sem graça. Nem parecia aquela moça que agarrara o Grande Mestre no primeiro dia.

- Um passeio pelo jardim – Fiorella mostrava-se sonhadora – Quem me dera...

Acordou do seu devaneio ouvindo as risadas das de mais que lhe olhavam.

- É, mais o Shura não é esse tipo… - Tentou concertar a impressão, inutilmente, pois com esse comentário só complicou sua situação.

---

- Ela disse mesmo que te amava – Mu se admirou com o que Saga acabava de contar.

- Eu fiquei tão sem graça… - Saga corava.

- E você Kanon? – Aioros virou-se para o gémeo que também estava com a face rubra – Depois que você caiu em cima dela…

- Foi SÓ isso – Ele falou rapidamente.

- Vocês ainda acham que elas são normais?! – Mascara da Morte tinha um ar vitorioso.

- Normais, elas não são – Dohko se manifestou calmamente – Mas não loucas. Eu falei com a Luciane e ela me pareceu uma pessoa centrada...

- Camila também me parece ser esperta e querida – Shaka defendeu sua hóspede.

- A Gabrielle até que é calma – Mu falou pensativo – Pena que não se dá bem com o Kiki.

- Eu só conheço uma pessoa que se dá bem o Kiki, meu caro – Afrodite se meteu, rindo.

- Não é verdade.

- Ah não?! – Aioria resolveu protestar – Aquele muleque é uma praga.

- É uma criança – Shaka resolveu ajudar o amigo – Crianças são assim mesmo.

- A tá e aquela vez…

---

- Bem eu vou indo – Mila se levantou – Não quero perder a hora e, que ele acabe desistindo…

- Claro – Luciane concordou sorrindo.

Viram a moça de cabelos castanhos-claros se afastar rapidamente.

- Será que isso vai dar certo? – Megara perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para as outras.

- Se ela não se passar e agarrar o Shion, é capas – Gabrielle falou meio ao riso.

- Você está tão quieta – Annukka reparou em Camila.

- Hmm?

- Ela teve um pesadelo – Luciane justificou – Daqueles… - Arregalou os olhos para acentuar a palavra.

Camila sentiu a pele arrepiar ao lembrar daquela sensação.

- A Mitie também teve um – Akemi lembrou olhando para a orienta que não gostou nada da lembrança.

- Não foi nada – Murmurou.

- O facto é que não sabemos como viemos aqui parar – Luciane disse voltando o olhar para Danda essa desviou para alguém na arena – É tudo muito estranho.

Danda suspirou.

- Bom o facto é que em quanto isso não acontece, vim propor algo.

- O que? – Fiorella se animou.

- Bem!!! Proponho, pipoca, filme e uma boa companhia – Sinalizou na direção dos rapazes que agora debatiam algo – no escurinho...

- Opáaaaa!!!

Entendendo o recado, as meninas voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo exaltadamente.

- Ok!!! Agora é só falar com eles.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

Confesso que não gostei nada desse capitulo...mas prometo tentar fazer melhor para o próximo.

Como vocês podem ver, o que vai rolar no próximo capítulo está proposto.

Eu suponho que vocês gostariam de assistir alguma coisa ao lado dos bonitões, no escurinho, não é!? E fico me perguntando como será o encontro entre a Mila e o Shion?! Entre outras coisinhas que podem vir começar a acontecer no próximo capítulo.

Minha mente está trabalhando a mil, por isso as vezes me perco, mas prometo colocar as ideias em ordem e fazer vocês passarem um bom bocado;)

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	12. Da claridade do jardim ao escuro da sala

Mila chegou na entrada do 13º templo um pouco ofegante. Perceberá que tinha se atrasado quando estava na metade do caminho. Sentou no 3º degrau que levava a majestosa porta de entrada.

Estava com receio de entrar.

Apesar de toda a felicidade por finalmente fazer Shion se manifestar, estava sem coragem. Estava atrasada e não sabia o que dizer para ele. Seria muito incomodo passar o passeio todo andando ao lado de um homem sem ouvir uma só palavra.

Suspirou e baixou a cabeça balançando-a negativamente. Aquilo não era hora de se acovardar.

- Cansada?! – Uma voz calma e gostosa a fez virar de imediato para trás.

Ficou corada ao encontrar os olhos violetas de Shion, lhe fitando.

- Ham… - Não sabia o que dizer.

- Pensei que tinha desistido – Ele falou com um sorriso, estendendo uma mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- N-não – Hesitou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando a ajuda.

- Então vamos?! – O Grande Mestre acenou para a direita colocando uma mão de leve nas costas de Mila, a conduzindo para o local pretendido.

Andavam em passos lentos, sem olhar um para o outro. Shion caminhava com a cabeça erguida e porte imponente, que deixava bem clara sua posição ali no Santuário.

Mila por sua vez, olhava para as flores que começavam aparecer no caminho. Eram pequenas e de varias cores. Borboletas voavam em torno delas. Tudo parecia em harmonia, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção em toda aquela beleza, e sim ao homem que estava ao seu lado em silencio. Não o olhava mas prestava atenção até em como estava sua respiração.

Shion era capas de tirar sua atenção. Invadia seus pensamentos a todo o momento fazendo-a perder a noção da realidade. Apesar de se perguntar varias vezes, se aquilo tudo era mesmo real.

Mesmo que não estivessem se falando, agradecia mentalmente por aqueles instantes.

- Vocês devem estar assustadas – Ouviu-o murmurar fazendo assustar-se um pouco.

- Hmm? – Olhou em direção ao loiro que agora parara no meio do caminho.

- Vocês!!! Você e as restantes meninas…devem estar assustadas.

- Um pouco – falou baixo e sem graça.

- Deve ser muito estranho. Se for verdade o que vocês contam – Shion olhou para céu limpo – O Santuário pode estar correndo perigo.

- Porque? – Mila acompanhou o olhar do Grande Mestre.

- Algo pode estar por acontecer – Disse pensativo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incómodo onde ambos estavam mergulhados em pensamento fitando o céu infinito.

Mila começava a duvidar do porque daquele encontro. E sua dúvida foi saciada minutos depois ao ouvir a voz de Shion.

- Aquela moça…

- A Danda…? – Desviou os olhos na direção do loiro que continuava com a cabeça erguida.

Em um gesto descuidado, Mila sentou na grama.

Shion se surpreendeu, sorrindo em seguida e sentando do lado da moça.

- Athena desconfia dela…

Mila franziu a testa. Ela era realmente estranha, mas aí, ter alguma coisa a ver com tudo que estava acontecendo…?

- Eu queria te pedir algo – Shion cortou o raciocínio da moça.

- Sim?

- Fique de olho nela.

Mila ficou desanimada. Então foi para isso o convite do passeio?

- Não sei porque – Ele começou – Mas confio em você.

Esse ultima frase fez o brilho voltar aos olhos de Mila. Confiava? UAU!!!

Antes que pudesse pensar, deu um largo sorriso na direção de Shion, que ficou rubro de imediato.

Passaram alguns minutos se encarando até que Mila, não aguentou e antes de qualquer reação de Shion, aproximou o rosto deste e roçou os lábios nos dele. De imediato o Grande Mestre recuou muito vermelho.

- O-ouve Camila…

"ele sabe meu nome, que lindo!!!" – pensou corando.

- Mila – Cortou animadamente.

- Mila – repetiu baixo – Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando que está sentindo…

- Eu não estou pensando, eu estou sentindo – Disse convicta baixando os olhos, ficando mais vermelha.

- Não. Você deve estar achando que está sentindo. Eu posso não ser o que você está pensando que sou…

- Não! Você é tudo que penso que é – Retrucou ainda sorrindo.

Shion suspirou derrotado. Com uma expressão de compreensão, levantou a mão e levou-a ao rosto da moça, surpreendendo Mila que arregalou de leve os olhos.

- Eu sou muito mais velhos que você.

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu sim…

Mila baixou os olhos. Shion suspirou uma segunda vez. Com a mão que ainda estava do lado esquerdo da moça, passou para o queixo, levantando o rosto dela. Viu que o brilho dos olhos da moça, sumiu e, se recriminou por isso.

- Eu não vou desistir de você – Mila falou de repente, muito vermelha, surpreendendo-o.

Levou a mão a boca em seguida. Estava cheia de vergonha de dizer aquilo. Na verdade saiu sem querer, nunca teria coragem de dizer aquilo.

- Ham – Tinha que concertar o que tinha acabado de falar. Podia afugenta-lo e isso seria imperdoável. – O pessoal vai assistir um filme. Você não quer vir?

- Pessoal? – Shion estranhou.

- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro e as meninas.

Shion ficou pensativo. Sabia que tinha magoado ela mas ela continuava ali. Falara que não ia desistir de si. Que sensação estranha era aquela de contrariedade. Ela era persistente e isso o irritava e o alegrava ao mesmo tempo.

Um filme, ham?! Porque não? Uma compensação por tela magoado. Seu coração pedia por isso…estar…com ela?! Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar esse pensamento.

- Ok – Respondeu fazendo abrir mais uma vez aquele sorriso que o deixava desconsertado. – A-a que horas.

Mila olhou o relógio que tinha no pulso.

- Daqui uma hora, acho.

Shion assentiu.

---

Nove horas da noite, tudo quase pronto na casa de gémeos. O portátil já estava ligado em uma posição estratégica, para que todos os presentes pudessem assistir da maneira mais confortável. Shura, Fiorella e como sempre Aioria estavam atrasados. Na sala já se encontravam sentados no sofá de três lugares, espremidos, Saga, Akemi, Camila e Shaka. Na poltrona à direita Aldebaran e na da esquerda Afrodite. A mesa de centro foi arrastada para um canto, de modo a duas cobertas estendidas no chão ampararem os de mais. Aioros, sentado no chão, apoiava as costas na poltrona onde estava o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Juliana com o pé engessado sentou de costas para o sofá; ao lado dela sentou Kamus. Ficaram sabendo da sessão de filmes logo quando chegaram assim como Miro que sentou de costas para a poltrona onde estava Aldebaran, com Megara e Annukka, que grudaram no pescoço deste logo quando ele chegou. Mas não antes de lançar um olhas assassino na direção de Juliana.

Se recusaram a sentar perto desta, que ficou indiferente. O que importava era que o Cavaleiro de Aquário não desgrudava de si desde que viu um certo Escorpião lhe pegar no colo.

Mu acabou por sentar do lado de Annukka com Gabrielle do seu outro lado, Kiki, no qual ninguém conseguiu convencer que não era programa para criança resolveu ir também, sentando do lado da nova hospede de Áries. Este ficando do lado de Kamus. Dohko e Luciane sentaram um pouco a frente, tentavam desvendar que filme ia ser passado, com uma ponta de desconfiança, tentavam ouvir o que Danda e Mascara da Morte tanto dicutiam olhando para o porta-cds.

Algo que fazia Camila gelar um pouco, era o sorriso que Mascara tinha nos lábios.

- Então esse filme sai, ou não sai – Aldebaran bufou um pouco entediado se esparramando mais na poltrona.

- Estamos decidindo aqui – Mascara falou – E alem do mais falta o Leão, o Shura e a outra lou…- Interrompeu o que ia falar quando viu o olhar de Luciane e Annukka - …e a moça cumprida.

- Fiorella – Akemi corrigiu.

- E também falta as pipocas – Megara lembrou.

Saga virou atenção para a porta da cozinha.

- KANON…!?

A cabeça de Kanon apareceu na porta.

- Espera!!! – Falou um pouco nervoso – Acha que é fácil fazer pipoca para toda essa gente?! – E não esperou resposta, voltou para a cozinha. – Parece que tem gente com fome.

Mitie riu.

- Já está quase tudo – Disse suspirando vendo o último pacote de pipoca inchar dentro do micro ondas.

Encarou, em seguida, Kanon com um sorriso por alguns minutos, o que fez o jovem corar e desviar o olhar.

Mitie sorriu ao pensar que talvez tivesse alguma chance com ele. Ele ficava tão sem graça quando estava com ela. Mas também podia ser pelo que aconteceu na noite passada. Sentiu o rosto quente ao lembrar de senti-lo sobre seu corpo.

Seu raciocínio foi cortado pelo apito chato e insistente do Micro ondas que anunciava que o ultimo pacote estava pronto.

Abriu calmamente a porta do aparelho e tirou o saco de dentro, tencionando abrir logo em seguida.

- Não – Kanon falou meio alto, se aproximou rapidamente, segurando em suas mãos, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

Mitie lhe olhou nos olhos assustada e surpresa com o gesto. O Cavaleiro ao perceber o que tinha feito afastou a mão rapidamente tirando o pacote da mão da oriental

- Você pode se queimar – Se desculpou, corado – Pega aquela tigela – Apontou para o escorredor do lado da pia, atrás das facas que estavam secando – Por favor.

Mitie assentiu e, sem cuidado nenhum, foi agarrar a tigela, cortando o braço em uma das facas que estava com a ponta para cima.

Puxou o ar entre dentes, fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção de Kanon, segurando o braço machucado, olhando para o local que começava a sangrar.

- Eu disse para ter cuidado – Kanon recriminou com calma, já próximo de Mitie com um pano na mão.

Ligou a torneira e molhou um pedaço do pano. Em seguida segurou no braço da oriental, colocando o pano sobre o ferimento, o que fez Mitie, no reflexo puxar o braço para si, trazendo Kanon, que não esperava, junto.

Kanon olhou para baixo fitando os olhos de Mitie. Só agora se dera conta que eram Castanhos. Olhando para cima sua franja caia sobre os longos cabelos.

Os dois com a face corada, miravam-se intensamente.

Como desejava aquele homem. Quando chegou ali pensou que era somente porque ele era bonito assim como Saga, Shaka e os outros. Todos tão lindos. Mas ali, perto de todos, percebia o quanto Kanon era especial. Tímido, com olhos de garoto carente Responsável nas horas que precisava. Diferente do irmão. Saga parecia ter mais idade do que tinha. Toda hora, sério e calado. Não que Kanon fosse extrovertido, mas perto do irmão, coisa que Kurumada nunca mostrara, parecia mais novo…muito mais novo.

Kanon pelo seu lado se perdia nos olhos da oriental. Nunca imaginara se sentir assim. Não arriscava dizer que era amor, mas na verdade não sabia o que era o amor por uma mulher. Nunca tivera oportunidade para isso. Mas aquela moça a sua frente, lhe fazia sentir algo novo. No princípio ficou com receio, estranhou ser tão adorado por uma pessoa que nem conhecia, e apesar de estar a tão pouco tempo próximo daquela moça, sentia seu corpo descontrolar apenas em pensar nela.

Suspirou baixinho meio a respiração que começou a ficar um pouco afobada.

Kanon decidiu diminuir a distância de vagar, para não assusta-la. Mitie mirava-o, sentindo o alito quente que vinha em sua direção, misturando-se com a sua.

Fechou os olhos lentamente esperando o contacto. Pode sentir um roçar leva…

- Kanon!!!

O Chamado de Saga entrando pela cozinha, fez o gémeo dar um salto para trás, afastando-se de Mitie.

Saga apareceu em seguida. Veio porque alem de estranhar a demora, também estranhou a ausência de barulho e, o que encontrou foi um Kanon, apoiado em um balcão perto da geladeira a sua direita, totalmente vermelho e, a moça oriental a alguns passos deste, perto da pia…não podia dizer que estava vermelha, pois já tinha passado deste estado para roxa.

- Hammm – Estranhou, ficando também um pouco sem graça – Então e as pipocas?

- E…e-estão prontas – Mitie pigarreou – Já levo…

- O que é isso? Você se machucou.

Kanon aproveitou.

- Por isso demoramos.

- O que houve? – Akemi entrou na cozinha.

- Eu só me cortei…

- Vou buscar algo para desinfectar – Kanon saiu da cozinha, rapidamente, em direção ao quarto.

Akemi riu do constrangimento dos dois, já imaginando coisas. Será que Saga havia pegado os dois no maior amasso?

- Bom – Saga fez Akemi acordar – Vamos levar as pipocas que já está tudo pronto.

- Shura e os outros já chegaram?

- Todos – Akemi se adiantou – Até o Shion e a Mila – Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Saga também não conseguiu conter a risada. Nunca conseguiu imaginar o mestre envolvido com alguém.

Mitie olha cúmplice para Akemi. Será que ela tinha conseguido alfo com antigo Cavaleiro de Aries? Era o que Mitie se perguntava. Mas Akemi estava com olhar de: Depois me conte tudo.

- ENTÃO, SAGA!? – Ouviram a voz de Shura.

- JÁ VAMOS!!! – Disse entregando alguns potes para Akemi que tentava equilibra-los.

Agarrou em outros e murmurou um "não demora" para Kanon, que acabava de passar por ele.

- E trás o resto – Completou recebendo um "sim" vago como resposta.

Novamente sozinhos.

Kanon depositou sobre o pequeno balcão do lado da geladeira, um maço de algodão e um frasco transparente ao qual Mitie não conseguia ver se era Agua oxigenada ou álcool, pois o rapaz estava na frente.

Kanon tirou um pedaço do maço e, em seguida, molhou-o com o líquido do frasco.

Se aproximou de vagar.

- Isso vai arder um pouco – Sussurrou enquanto agarrava no braço ferido da oriental – nós nos machucamos muito nos treinos…

Seria uma justificação para ter aquele tipo de coisa na casa de dois homens? Não, era apenas para distrair Mitie, pois quando tocou o algodão no ferimento Mitie puxou o braço, novamente, para si, mas foi segurada fortemente pelo Cavaleiro que já esperava pela reação.

Kanon, no seu interior, se recriminava por esperar que ela puxasse o braço. Queria ter aquela sensação de tê-la perto novamente. Seus lábios coçavam. Queria senti-la.

Sem que a oriental esperasse, aproximou o rosto rapidamente…

- PÔ KANON, anda logo!!! – Mascara da Morte entrava como um furacão na cozinha, fazendo Kanon desviar o rosto bem a tempo, deixando Mitie pasma.

"Ele tentou me beijar de novo" – Seus olhos brilhavam por de trás dos óculos, para depois refletir fúria.

- NÓS JÁ VAMOS!!! – Gritou de repente assustando os dois homens.

Sem esperar pela reação dos dois, com a face vermelha, agarrou nos últimos potes que faltava e saiu para a sala como uma bala.

- O que deu nela? – Mascara, perguntou sem entender.

Kanon rolou os olhos e saiu, sendo seguido pelo outro cavaleiro.

Saga e Akemi estavam em seus lugares. Shion havia sentado do lado de Dohko, que praticamente intimou-o a sentar ali. Do lado deste estava Mila. Fiorella estava do lado de Luciane e Shura ao seu lado seguido de Aioria.

Com os potes de pipoca espalhados e Mitie acomodada do lado de Kanon um pouco atrás de Aioria e Shura, Mascara se colocou do lado de Danda que estava em frente de todos, virada para estes.

- Bom – Danda começou – Como eu só tenho filme de terror…

- Terror?! – Camila se manifestou um pouco agitada. Não lhe agradava nada a ideia.

- Sim. Terror. E como sei que muitos não gostam, vou colocar um levinho.

Mascara da Morte fez uma careta.

A moça de preto riu, mas continuou.

- Rende alguns sustos, mas é bem fraquinho. – Agora virando-se para Mascara da Morte e cochichando – O próximo é dos bons!!!

Mascara da Morte sorriu satisfeito.

- Qual o nome do filme? – Dohko perguntou enquanto Danda colocava o DVD.

- Ghost Ship. Acho que nem pode ser considerado terror – Falou essa ultima parte baixinho.

Camila apertou os joelhos.

- Fantasmas. Odeio fantasmas – Murmurou olhando para baixo, pensando não ter sido ouvida.

Shaka sorriu para moça que nem percebeu. De súbito, uma vontade de abraça-la e, dizer que era apenas um filme, que ele estava ali para protege-la, passou pela sua cabeça. Mas afastou-a rapidamente. A final o que era quilo…?

- Pronto – Danda falou – Mascara já está?!

- Já – Respondeu sentando do lado de Aioros no canto da coberta.

- Aldebaran apaga ai a luz – Saga pediu.

O Cavaleiro de Touro deslizou a mão na parede atrás de si, encontrando o interruptor, desligando a luz em seguida.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Não sei se ficou bom, mas foi o que minha mente um tanto travada me permitiu fazer.**

**Como eu sou má HIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mas o escurinho vai ter que ficar para o próximo capítulo. Este já esta suficientemente grande.**

**Mas já dá para sentir o clima não dá!?XD**

**Falam que eu leio mentes, mas dessa vez que leu a minha foi a Gemini Sakura. Terror…eu amo filme de terror. Mas terror psicológico nada de terror nojento.:D**

**(Se preparando para ser estrangulada por Mila e Mitie)**

**CALMA!!! Não foi culpa minha.**

**Mila tem que perceber que Shion é um homem de princípios…integro. E o pior: é do tempo de D. João Charuto…outros conceitos. Você vai ter que dobrar ele. E já conta, que ele ta um tanto balançado hehehe**

**Mitie a culpa não foi minha. Você viu que eu estava na sala. (falando baixinho) A culpa é do Saga…e do Mascara. Mas não se preocupe, eles vão ver só:D**

**Bem as surpresinhas vão ter que ficar para o próximo. Huhuh**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	13. Sustos a parte romances a vista

Após a luz ser apagada, Danda iniciou o filme indo rapidamente sentar no braço da poltrona onde estava Aldebaran. Dali tinha uma vista privilegiada dos presentes na sala. Não queria perder por nada os sustos que provavelmente iam suceder.

Mal luz tinha sido apagada, Camila já se sentia desconfortável, se remexendo um pouco no sofá chamando, atenção de Shaka e de Akeme.

- O que foi? – Akeme cochichou.

- Nada não.

Shaka sorriu.

Já se sentia na sala um clima tenso.

Juliana se encolhia o máximo que podia. Já imaginava que aquela ia ser uma noite de cão. Gabrielle abraçava os joelhos tentando parecer que só tinha frio o que fez Kiki ter vontade de rir. Annukka agarrava mais do que o normal o braço de Miro, que era agarrado do outro lado com a mesma intensidade por Megara. Não que esta tivesse medo, mas não queria ficar atrás da companheira de quarto. Mila havia pegado na mão de Shion discretamente e, este deixou-se levar pensando que a pobre menina estivesse com medo. A verdade é que Mila não estava ligando a mínima para o mundo circundante, assim como Mitie que ao lado de Kanon não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido, ou melhor, quase acontecido na cozinha.

Luciane por sua vez estava apreensiva, apesar de demonstrar indiferença. Não estava com a mínima vontade de levar susto.

O filme começou monótono como todo filme. A loira sentada do lado de Dohko já previa que aquilo ia ser uma grande chatice. Mas logo terminou o pensamento quando acontecimentos estranhos começaram a acontecer.

Na tela um estranho se aproximou da mesa dos principais e falava de um barco… já não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo pois sentiu a mão de Dohko roçar a sua. Prendeu a respiração. Talvez o rapaz só se moveu e sem querer tocou em sua mão. Resolveu voltar ao filme, mas algo lhe chamou atenção do outro lado: Com jeitinho Gabrille se ajeitou bem próximo de Shura. Este por sua vez fingiu não reparar.

Logo atrás deste um clima se formou.

Kanon havia ficado realmente frustrado com acontecimento anterior. Como quem se espreguiça, passou a mão por de trás de Mitie envolvendo-a e trazendo-a para mais perto.

Sem mais o filme decorria com muita tranquilidade. Até começarem aparecer os primeiros sinais de anomalia.

Juliana mordeu os lábios e Gabrielle apertou o joelho.

A moça no filme foi subir uma escada e BAN!!!

O que Danda viu foi todo o pessoal dar um salto ao mesmo tempo. Luciene pulou para o lado de Dohko, Fiorella grudou no pescoço de Shura e Camila quase pulou no colo de Shaka.

- Ai que horror – Luciane comentou sendo abraçado por Dohko. Apoiou a testa no ombro do Cavaleiro de Libra – Eu odeio levar susto.

Dohko riu baixinho.

- Eu também.

Mascara ria olhando para Danda, que acenava dizendo que aquilo não era o pior.

Shaka não se conteve e segurou na mão de Camila que o olhou surpresa.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem se aproximou do ouvido dela.

- Calma. É só um filme. 

Camila sorriu sem graça.

Mu que havia saltado juntamente com os outros não se achava com muita moral para confortar Gabrielle.

Mitie agora se encontrava abraçada a Kanon com uma vontade enorme de rir. Que figura era aquela que estavam fazendo diante dos Dourados? Danda só podia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito.

Akemi mantinha-se firma. Não tinha a mínima vontade de demonstrar essa fraqueza para Saga. Que vergonha por ter dado aquele salto. Tudo bem que ele também se assustou mas não do jeito que ela se assustou. Estava determinada a não levar mais nenhum susto.

Juliana sem perceber já estava roendo unhas. Kamus estranhou, mas continuou com a sua postura. De todos foi o que conseguiu ficar mais sereno enquanto o escorpião dava um salto gigantesco derrubando Annukka sobre Mu. Gabrielle a olhou feio. Muito sem graça a moça pediu desculpas e voltou a posição inicial.

Mais uma vez serenidade na medida do possível.

- Ai não pode ser – Juliana falou para si mesma.

A principal do filme, estava em um corredor, chamando pelo fantasma. A situação na sala ficou mais tensa.

A mulher gritou três vezes e de repente as portas começaram a abrir com violência fazendo mais uma vez meninas e cavaleiros demonstrarem a sua covardia.

Mesmo Kamus não esperava por aquilo, dando um pequeno salto.

Juliana não se conteve e se atacou nos braços do francês que ficou rubro na mesma hora. Annukka abraçou mais forte Miro que por sua vez estava branco e, pela primeira vez, Megara não teve ciúme e, sim, uma crise de riso juntamente com Danda e Mascara da Morte, irritando profundamente os restantes.

Megara puxou Danda para lhe falar algo no ouvido.

- Quem diria o Grande Mestre com medo de fantasmas!?

Danda não conteve a risada, chamando a atenção de alguns.

Realmente Shion tinha se assustado. Mas não por cauda do filme e sim com ruído repentino de susto que Mila fez. Parecia que ia ter um ataque.

Seguidos desse vieram outros sustos e aflições, que puseram em causa algumas superstições em torno dos Dourados. A final, são humanos, e isso não havia como negar.

Para o alívio de muitos e alegria de Luciane o final chegou com uma surpresa.

- Não esperava – foi o comentário que fez.

- Realmente – Aioria concordou.

- É! – Mascara da Morte desdenhou – Fraquinho mas tudo bem.

- Então assistimos o outro e… - Danda não completou. O portátil desligou e a escuridão reinou no recinto fazendo um gritaria começar.

- CALMA!!! – Aldebaran gritou, apertando o interruptor, fazendo todos se calarem – Só faltou luz.

- Que momento apropriado não!? – Ironizou Gabrielle que se agarrou no braço de Mu.

- Vocês não têm velas? – Mila perguntou.

- Na cozinha – Saga disse fazendo menção de se levantar mas percebeu que algo o segurava.

Akemi o segurava com força. Ah!, que se danasse se parecesse covarde. Estava com medo mesmo.

- Eu tenho que ir até a cozinha… – Disse em meio a escuridão.

- NINGUEM SE MEXE!!! – Kiki gritou assustando ainda mais os presente e fazendo Saga cair em cima de Akemi.

- Você se machucou?! – Saga perguntou preocupado, e agradecendo a escuridão pois sentia o rosto pegando fogo enquanto se sentava no seu lugar.

- Não – Akemi também agradecia neste momento a escuridão. Nunca sentiu Saga tão perto.

- QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO, PIRRALHO?! – Mascara da Morte gritou

- Que ideia foi essa?! – Kanon falou do outro lado.

- Não faça isso Kiki – Mu recriminou.

- Mas mestre minha aranha fugiu…

- ARANHA!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

****

**Continua…**

**

* * *

******

**Esse capitulo não ficou como eu queria.**

****

Pensei em não estragar o filme. Vai que vocês um dia resolvam assisti-lo ai eu estraguei td. Então achei melhor fazer assim.

Esse capítulo ficou curto perto dos outros. O próximo será maior:D

Já deu para ver algumas mudanças de comportamento aqui. Aquela pergunta que fiz a uns capítulos atrás irá ter efeito talvez no próximo;)

Eu sei não ficou bom. Eu particularmente não gostei deste capítulo. Peço desculpas.

O próximo tentarei fazer melhor ok !?

Por favor não me apedrejem.

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	14. O que acondece a noite é só a dois

Não era aranha que assustava os dourados e, sim, a gritaria que as meninas estavam fazendo enquanto algumas saltavam de repente no colo dos parceiros.

Dohko não teve reação quando sentiu o braço de Luciane enlaçar seu pescoço e senti-la saltar para cima de suas pernas.

Shaka também se surpreendeu quando sentiu Camila subir para seu colo. Annukka tentou fazer o mesmo com Miro mas Megara fora mas rápida, chateando a companheira de quarto que se sentiu desprotegida. Mila não precisava se jogar para cima de Shion pois este com intuito de proteger a menina, a abraçou forte, assim como Shura fizera com Fiorella.

Gabrielle limitou-se agarrar o braço de Mu, pois tinha consciência que seria inútil subir para cima dele. Mas o facto de ter Kiki, que era quem portava a aranha, do seu lado a fez mudar de ideia. Colocando as pernas para cima do Cavaleiro de Aries, que corou na escuridão.

Akemi limitava-se a colocar os pés para cima do sofá e Mitie…bem, para surpresa de Kanon, apalpava o chão a procura do animal.

- Parem de gritar!!! – Saga interveio fazendo o ruído diminuir.

- Moleque, quando isso tudo terminar, você ira para o Yomotsu – Mascara da Morte ameaçou.

- Não se preocupe Mascara, eu mesmo irei castigar o Kiki quando isso tudo terminar – Mu falou em sua calma.

- Mas… - Kiki, ia protestar.

- Espera – Danda que estava com os pés em cima de Aldebaran se manifestou – Kiki, como era a aranha?

- Diferente – O menino falou animado – Eu nunca tinha visto uma assim, mestre…

- Como assim nunca viu? – Akemi perguntou indignada – Não era sua?

- Agora é. Encontrei ela nas ruínas perto da arena…

- Seu poia – Kanon exclamou – Você trouxe uma aranha selvagem aqui para a Casa de Gémeos!?

- Eu vou domestica-la…

- Isso se você sobreviver o que eu vou fazer contigo, moleque – Foi a vez de Afrodite ameaçar.

- Kiki como ela é? – Danda insistiu.

- Ela é grande – Mais uma vez Kiki mostrava empolgação – Muito maior que a minha mão…

Não conseguiu completar porque a gritaria recomeçou, com direito a apertões nos dourados.

- Parem com isso!!! – Aldebaran estava ficando irritado. – Seja qual aranha for, se ela sentir medo é que as coisas podem ficar piores…

- De que cor ela é? – Mitie perguntou.

- Isso adianta alguma coisa no escuro? – Miro perguntou com uma voz forçada pois Megara estava enforcando-o.

- Sim. A cor ajuda a dizer se é venenosa ou não.

- Amarela e preta e é bem peluda – Ouviram o ruivo dizer satisfeito para o desespero geral e recomeço da gritaria.

- Isso é uma caranguejeira – Akemi exclamou se agarrando no pescoço de Saga.

- E? – Camila perguntou, esperando que a resposta fosse: que não havia problemas.

- Muitas o veneno não faz nada, mas a dor da picada é horrível – Danda disse assustando a todos – E algumas chegam a medir 35cm.

- 35 cm?! – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo, espantados.

- Mu, você vai ficar sem discípulo – Mascara da Morte vociferou.

- Acalmem-se – Mu disse ainda tentando manter a calma – Se não a assustarmos ela não fará nada e…

Akemi já não ouvia o que Mu falava. Sentiu algo abraçar sua perna. Com o shorts podia sentir varias pernas peludas.

Em um resmungo choroso e baixinho, apertou o pescoço de Saga com força, chamando a atenção deste, quase o sufocando.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou estranhando, se livrando dos braços que lhe sufocavam.

- N..na…m…minha perna – Disse tremendo – t…tira…

- Calma – Saga sussurrou. Com uma das mãos, começou a subir pela perna da moça, que agora não sabia o que lhe causava mais arrepios: aquele bicho, ou a enorme mão do Cavaleiro de Gémeos percorrendo suas pernas.

- A outra – Sussurrou irritada por estar naquela situação.

- Ah – Saga fez mudando para a outra perna. Percorreu um pouco e encostou em algo que o assustou. A aranha também assustada, saltando para longe.

Sem dar tempo de Saga reagir, a moça saltou para cima dele o abraçando forte. Este não resistiu, a abraçando também. Algo naquele contacto o deixou balançado. Ou algo mais.

De repente a luz acendeu fazendo todos levantarem de imediato, suspirando aliviados, enquanto se debatiam e perguntavam uns aos outros se tinham algo nas costas.

Quando constataram que estava tudo bem e, depois de segurarem e acalmarem Mascara da Morte e Afrodite para não esfolarem o pequeno aprendiz de Mu, saíram a caça da aranha.

Esta estava escondida atrás da mesa de canto. Realmente era grande. O que causou impressão em muitos que ainda se arrepiavam.

- Eu pego – Mitie se prontificou.

- Eu não acredito – Kanon cochichou para Aioros, que riu.

Com algum jeito Mitie conseguiu pegar o animal que estava assustado.

- E agora? – Gabrielle se afastou dando espaço para Mitie que se dirigia para a saída.

Os outros se afastaram também.

- Vou leva-la para perto da arena, tadinha.

- Eu vou com você – Kanon se prontificou, acompanhando Mitie escada a baixo.

- Bom, chega desse tipo de emoção – Aldebaran disse já melhorando seu humor – Eu vou para casa que amanhã é dia de treino.

- Eu concordo - Aioros falou já pronto para sair na companhia do irmão que já tinha cara da sono.

- Então vamos? – Kamus perguntou para Juliana.

Esta afirmou. Aquilo já havia sido emoção a mais, era melhor ir para casa.

"Casa" era assim que já considerava a Casa de Aquário.

De comum acordo, todos se prepararam para sair, deixando agora na sala Mascara da Morte, Danda, Akemi e Saga.

- Nosso filme não sai, né!? – Mascara, disse desanimado.

- Se o Saga não se importar, assistimos – Danda propôs.

- Tudo bem – Saga falou cansado – Mas eu não vou ficar – Completou.

Se sentia estranho. Podia afirmar que estava com uma vontade enorme de tomar Akemi em seus braços. E ali na sala seria muito mal. Era melhor ir tomar um banho frio e dormir.

- Eu também vou dormir – Akemi afirmou. Saga suspirou saindo da sala logo em seguida à moça.

A primeira porta seria onde Akemi deveria entrar.

Esta parou na porta e virou bruscamente no próprio corpo, encontrando os olhos claros de Saga, lhe fitando.

Ficaram poucos centímetros um do outro. Saga já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Aquela menina estava mexendo realmente com ele.

Passaram segundo. Talvez minutos.

Resolveu não ir contra seu instinto. Sabia que era errado. Como podia uma menina de 17 anos mexer tanto com um homem de 28 que já tinha passado por tudo que já havia passado?

Akemi não teve reação. Ele estava se aproximando? Sentiu o coração descompassar, enquanto via a mão dele ir para trás de sua cabeça.

Em um gesto delicado, Saga puxou o elástico que prendia os cabelos dela, deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem sobre os ombros.

Akemi permanecia imóvel. O que ele faria? Não importava, ia com ele para onde fosse.

"Está errado" – A consciência de Saga martelava. Mas o corpo e o coração pediam outra coisa.

Sim, e que Zeus o perdoasse por uma atitude impensada.

Ela era bem mais nova e talvez Athena não fosse tão complacente com seus actos como foi anteriormente.

Viu a moça serrar os olhos azuis e aproximou o rosto calmamente. O contacto dos lábios não demorou assim como um beijo avassalador. Digno de ser aplaudido.

Akemi deixava-se levar, apesar de ter as pernas bambas. Sentiu os braços de Saga a envolverem, conduzindo-a para o outro quarto.

Da sala a única coisa que se ouviu foi uma porta bater.

Danda e Mascara da Morte se entreolharam. Só Zeus sabe o que passou em suas cabeças, talvez a imagem do que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto. Mas, sentados lado a lado no sofá, logo viraram a atenção para a tela do computador.

O filme já havia começado.

Os outros integrantes da elite de Athena, iam chegando nas suas respectivas casas. Entre todos uma atmosfera incómoda se formou. Ninguém falava com ninguém.

- Pronto – Kamus exclamou dando fim aquele silencio incomodo, ajudando Juliana a se sentar na cama – Você fica bem agora?

- Claro…

Kamus deu uma pequena risada.

- Era só um filme…

- Claro e, uma aranha – Juliana, completou.

- Não se preocupe que aqui não tem aranha. É muito frio para elas.

- Claro…

- Bem eu vou indo. – Ainda olhou nos olhos da moça – Qualquer coisa me chame.

"Pode apostar" – Juliana pensou

- Grito, digo: chamo sim.

Kamus acenou e saiu do quarto.

Ao ver a porta fechar, Juliana olhou, rapidamente, para debaixo da cama. Em seguida suspirou. Sentia o coração balançar e a cena da mulher no corredor e os acontecimentos do filme passarem como flashes em sua cabeça.

Tentou se concentrar.

"Era só um filme" – Ele disse.

Ok!!!

Deitou na cama e começou a cantar baixinho.

- "Ei dor, eu não te escuto mais, você não me leva a nada;  
Ei medo, eu não te escuto mais, você não me leva a nada;"

- Eu to com medo – Camila disse baixinho, sozinha sentada na cama. – Calma, aquilo era um filminho de quinta. Você não pode ter medo. O que o Shaka vai pensar?

- Que você apenas está com medo – Ouviu uma voz calma vinda da porta.

- Eu? – Camila se surpreendeu – Não. Quero dizer…um pouco…

Shaka sorriu.

- Não faz mal ter medo – O loiro disse se aproximando e sentando na cama do lado da moça que lhe fitava envergonhada – O medo é o sentimento de auto preservação. É muito bom esse sentimento.

- Eu não acho – A moça baixou a cabeça.

O loiro colocou a mão em baixo do queixo de Camila levantando o rosto desta.

- Se não tivéssemos medo, correríamos sérios riscos…

- Que seja. Mas me sinto melhor com você por perto – A face de Camila corou.

- Eu estarei sempre por perto – Ele disse levantando e se dirigindo para a porta – Não importa onde eu esteja, eu estou sempre por perto. Você está segura aqui na Casa de Virgem. – Dito isso deu um sorriso de boa noite e saiu.

Camila fitou a porta fechada durante alguns minutos. Sim, realmente se sentia segura ali. Era tudo muito calmo e silencioso. Mas ao mesmo tempo seguro.

E era assim que Mitie se sentia ali na Arena ao lado de Kanon.

Já havia soltado a aranha em um local onde viu umas folhagens e, à proposta de Kanon, seguiram para a rena e sentaram na arquibancada.

Um silêncio que podia definir como agradável mas tenso se formou entre os dois.

- Mitie – A voz grossa de Kanon saiu tremula.

- Sim? – A oriental já estava corada e nem sabia porque.

- Quanto ao que aconteceu na cozinha…

- Não se preocupe – Mitie disse baixando a cabeça – Eu entendo…

- Entende? – Kanon estranhou.

- Sim – respondeu desanimada – foi uma coisa de momento…

- Não é nada disso! – Kanon se levantou rapidamente, assustando um pouco a oriental. – Eu te quero!!! – Completou ficando escarlate.

Mitie arregalou os olhos, o máximo que pode. Sentiu o coração parar.

Kanon…aquele deus grego, estava dizendo que a queria?

Não conseguia se manifestar. Abria e fechava a boca devagar, tentando encontrar palavras.

Impaciente Kanon ajoelhou na mesma bancada que Mitie estava sentada, passou a mão atrás da cabeça dela e a beijou.

No princípio, com o susto, Mitie não reagiu. Logo a língua de Kanon pediu passagem para sua boca e ela pareceu relaxar. Não demorou para estarem em um beijo ardente, onde Mitie já havia levantado e envolvido os braços no pescoço do gémeo de Saga.

- EI!!! – Alguém chamou atenção no centro da arena, fazendo os dois se separaram imediatamente. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

Kanon estreitou os olhos.

- Com quem pensa que está falando, soldado?

- Sr. Kanon! Peço desculpa.

- Pode ir – Kanon falou imponente, assustando um pouco o soldado que imediatamente obedeceu.

- Que vergonha – Mitie sussurrou.

Kanon mudou a expressão, voltando a um olhar doce.

- É melhor irmos, antes que o Saga venha atrás de nós.

Mitie concordou. Estava nas nuvens. Na verdade nem tinha ouvido a parte do Saga.

Começou a andar com calma.

Se surpreendeu quando sentiu a mão de Kanon enlaçar a sua cintura.

Começou a se perguntar se aquilo era um namoro.

O silêncio reinava no santuário, se não fosse alguns ruídos que vinham da Casa de Escorpião.

No quarto, Annukka e Megara discutiam, uma de um lado da cama e a outra de outro. Miro estava apoiado na entrada do quarto observando tudo muito sério.

- Pensei que jogávamos limpo, uma com a outra!!! – Annukka vociferou.

- Mas o que eu fiz?

- Você sabe muito bem o que fez, trapaceira.

- TRAPACEIRA!!! Se você está falando no que aconteceu depois do filme…

- Já não interessa…

- Parem com isso – Miro, finalmente, resolveu se meter – Onde vocês querem chegar com em discução.

Annukka de imediato voltou sua cólera na direção do Escorpião.

- E você também!!!Você deve estar se divertindo com duas mulheres ao seus pés…

- Do que você está falando?! – Miro se indignou.

- QUER SABER!? FICA COM ELA!!! VOCÊS SE MERECEM!

E dito isso empurrou Miro para passar e, saiu pisando duro.

Megara sentou na cama pasma. Miro, não sabia o que dizer.

O que foi aquilo a final?

_Continua… _

* * *

**Demorou eu sei e, peço desculpas por isso. **

**O capitulo não foi revisado, por isso deve ter muitos erros. **

**_Gemini Sakura: _Espero que você não enfarte e o que eu coloquei ali não te ofenda. (não descrevi o que se passou no quarto porque tem menores lendo a fic hauhauahuah) mentira não escrevi pq n sabia se vc permitia. Mas se caso vc permitir eu coloco aqui a perte que falta:D p felicidade geral da galera.**

**Então quero perguntar o que vocês pretendem que eu coloque nestas cenas? Que é p n correr o risco de "pisar na bola."**

**Bem o que acontecerá com a Annukka? E as outras meninas? Só no próximo cap.**

**Não sei se ficou bom. Mas espero q vcs gostem;)**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	15. A noite que promete:D

Annukka saiu da Casa de Escorpião pisando duro. Não sabia para onde ir. Apenas sabia de uma coisa: Miro e Megara atraiçoaram-na e, isso, era imperdoável. Como puderam fazer uma coisa destas?

Pensando nisso, não se apercebia que passava pelas duas casas seguintes e também não foi percebida por ninguém.

Já estava na escadaria que ligava Aquário com Peixes quando avistou a silhueta imponente de um homem. Ah!, aquele homem era inconfundível. Olhando pessoalmente, tinha que concordar que aquele era o mais belo dos Cavaleiros de Athena, o qual fazia juz ao nome que tinha.

Afrodite estava sentado na sala, olhando para o nada, quando sentiu que alguém estava se aproximando de sua Casa. Resolvendo sair para ver qual daquelas moças estava tendo tamanha ousadia.

Deu um meio sorriso ao ver a moça de cabelos cacheados loiros, se aproximar com cautela, mas decidida.

- Perambulando pelo Santuário a essa hora da noite? – Começou com um tom de deboche – Pensei que todos já estivessem dormindo…

- Pelo que sei não sou sonâmbula – Annukka respondeu ríspida.

- Ah claro. Nem eu. A essa hora já estaria dormindo se não fosse os gritos que saíam da 9ª Casa.

A moça parou dois degraus abaixo do Cavaleiro, começando a sentir a face queimar um pouco.

Desviou o olhar constrangida.

- Anda – Afrodite chamou a atenção de Annukka, fazendo sinal para esta passar para dentro da Casa – Deduzo que não tenha para onde ir.

"Deduziu bem" – Pensou, enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa de Peixes, sendo seguida por Afrodite. Mas não ia se rebaixar mais do que se rebaixou para aqueles dois – Por acaso estava pensando em ir um pouco mais para cima…

- Esqueça – O homem disse ríspido, fazendo Annukka gelar e virar em sua direção. – A essa hora estão todos dormindo.

A loira suspirou.

- É chato quando o amor é a três, não é!? – Afrodite provocou, sorrindo, enquanto se atacava no sofá.

Annukka fechou a cara.

- Não é de sua conta.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.

A moça desviou o olhar para a entrada da cozinha, pensativa.

- Mas eles me pagam…

Afrodite a fitava com interesse.

- Pagam nada – O Cavaleiro de Peixes sussurrou.

- Você não me conhece – Annukka se voltou contra ele, um pouco alterada – Eu odeio aqueles dois…

- Não, não odeia – Afrodite respondeu calmo – Se odiasse não estava aqui, tentando armar um plano. Já teria agido.

- A vingança é um prato que se come frio, nunca ouviu falar?! – Annukka disse sério e com ar triunfante e superior. Mas perdeu esse "ar" quando ouviu a gostosa gargalhada de Afrodite ecoar pela sala. – O que foi? – Perguntou voltando a se alterar.

- Decididamente você não os odeia – O Cavaleiro concluiu meio, ainda ao riso. – Mas também não ama o Miro, como diz que ama.

- O que você entende de amor, Afrodite de Peixes? – Annukka indagou, meio a um desdém.

- Pouco – Ele responde simplesmente – Mas conheço o ódio. E isso que você está sentindo, é tudo, menos ódio. Você só está magoada – Mais uma vez concluiu, se levantando, deixando a moça perplexa. – Você pode fica aqui essa noite.

Annukka suspirou aliviada. Não queria voltar para a Casa de Escorpião e encarar os dois traidores.

- O sofá é bastante confortável – Afrodite disse com um meio sorriso, enquanto entrava pelo corredor.

A moça estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai dormir nele? – Perguntou em um tom mais alto, para que Afrodite a pudesse escutar de dentro do corredor.

- Não – Ele responde, ainda com seu meio sorriso, com uma muda de lençol nas mãos, se dirigindo para o sofá. Annukka o acompanhava com os olhos, sem se mexer. – Quer dizer que vou dormir na minha cama e você desfrutará do sofá – Disse largando a muda de qualquer jeito no móvel e se dirigindo novamente para porta do corredor – Espero que você saiba pelo menos arruma-lo de jeito, para dormir. Boa noite – E dito isso, passou pela porta e, sumiu na penumbra.

Annukka tinha a boca entreaberta. Quem disse que ele era um cavalheiro, se enganou redondamente. Ele continuava sendo aquele homem insensível que sempre foi. Só que mais calmo e menos perverso.

"Era só o que me faltava" – Pensou enquanto ajeitava o lençol para deitar.

Quando já estava tudo pronto se atacou pesadamente em sua cama improvisada. Ah!, Afrodite tinha defeitos, mas não era um mentiroso. Aquele sofá era mesmo confortável. Com serteza passaria uma boa noite de sono enquanto esperava que Miro e Megara passassem uma noite de remorso.

E ela não estava muito enganada.

Sentada, ainda, do lado direito da cama, Megara olhava para um ponto qualquer na parede. Pensava no Annukka tinha falado. Alias, falado, não, berrado. Como ela podia ser tão injusta?

"Eu apenas estava com medo" – Pensou, se justificando.

Falar que ela tinha se aproveitado da situação para agarrar o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, foi de mais. Ela não era desse tipo. E apesar do pouco tempo de convivência Annukka deveria saber disso. Nunca iria tentar passa-la para trás desse jeito. Se era para conquistar Miro em um jogo de "quem ganha primeiro" não era com essas armas. Sempre jogara limpo, fosse no que fosse, e não seria diferente naquela situação.

Suspirou enquanto apertava a borda do colchão com as mãos.

Mas e Miro? Ele já pensava que elas eram doidas. Não as queria por perto e deixou isso bem claro. O que ele iria pensar? Ele viu a discussão. Talvez pensaria que ela é desse tipo de mulher que sai agarrando um homem.

Serrou os olhos com raiva. Se recriminando.

Mesmo com medo devia estar quieta no canto.

- Megada? – A voz imponente de Miro chamou sua atenção. Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que não se deu conta que Miro tinha caminhado até sua frente.

Em pé diante da moça que, agora desviava os olhos para o canto do quarto, Miro a fitava com um semblante sério, mas calmo. – O que foi aquilo?

- Você não viu? – Megara disse constrangida, ficando com a face um pouco vermelha. Provavelmente ele estava confirmando suas suspeitas sobre o que ele estava pensando – Não ouviu?

Miro fitou o teto, pensativo.

Um minuto de silencio, que para Megara foi tortuoso.

- E vai ficar se martirizando por causa disso? – Miro quebrou o silencio, voltando a olhar a moça.

Megara lhe fitou surpresa.

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? – Perguntou confusa – Do que ela me acusou.

- E foi o que você fez?

- Não – Respondeu irritada, gesticulando com a mão – Eu estava com medo…

- Então não tem porque se martirizar. Annukka estava com ciúmes, provavelmente não pensou no que disse.

- Ela esta se sentindo passada para trás…

Miro suspirou pesadamente. Abaixou diante da moça que continuava sentada na cama.

- Isso nunca iria dar certo. Por isso não queria vocês duas aqui.

- Você não gosta da gente…

- Não é nada disso – Miro disse com um expressão serena – Apenas sabia desde o começo que não ia dar certo. Logo quando vocês começaram a brigar por minha causa…

- Desculpa – Foi a única palavra que veio na mente de Megara.

Miro, deslizou as costas dos dedos, com cuidado, no rosto de Megara.

- Não tem que pedir desculpa. É melhor você dormir – Disse se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta.

Megara levantou rapidamente.

- Mais e a Annukka?

- Ela esta com o Afrodite.

- Como você sabe?

Miro a olhou incrédulo.

- Cosmo – Ela concluiu em meio a um pequeno riso. – Amanhã…

Parou de falar quando viu o Cavaleiro de Escorpião se aproximar. Parou muito próximo a moça que corou violentamente.

- Amanhã falamos com ela – Ele sussurrou enquanto aproximava o rosto ao de Megara.

Antes de qualquer raciocínio, Megara sentiu os lábios quentes de Miro tocarem os seus. Enquanto o braço deste a traziam para mais perto de si, pela cintura.

A outra mão do rapaz passou para trás da cabeça de Megara, em meio aos cabelos loiros.

No princípio, não teve reação. Era com se estivesse entrando em transe, mas logo acordou quando o braço que envolvia sua cintura apertou pedindo para ser retribuído.

De olhos fechados, sentindo toda a atmosfera envolvente que os cercavam, envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e retribui todo o carinho com a mesma intensidade.

Perdeu a noção do que estava para vir, deixando-se guiar. Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. O mundo, fora daquele quarto, não existia.

Pelo menos não para aqueles dois, porque fora da 9ª Casa, mais precisamente na Casa de Livra.

Luciane estava sentada na mesa redonda da sala de jantar ouvindo as gracinhas de Dohko que não parava de se referir ao susto que essa levara com a aranha.

- Não foi bem assim – Luciane disse com uma voz que demonstrava uma certa insegurança.

- Foi sim – Dohko retrucou ainda rindo. – Alias as meninas todas com medo de um bichinho…

- Bichinho? – A loira não se conteve, um pouco indignada com o que o outro dizia – Aquilo era um monstro – Concluiu começando a rir.

Dohko continuava a rir.

- Você que me parece tão segura, estava tão frágil – O moreno parava de rir, fitando Luciane que agora também parava.

- Eu não diria frágil – Disse ainda sem graça.

- Eu teria te protegido de qualquer jeito – Dohko disse corando um pouco. Talvez ela não percebesse, pensando que era efeito do vinho, na taça a sua frente.

Luciane sorriu: ele estava sem graça. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava sem graça.

200 e tantos anos e aquele homem parecia um adolescente perto dela. Talvez fosse o facto de estar sempre ali no Santuário, "protegido das mulheres", onde vivia apenas para um, que era intocável. Definitivamente ele era único até mesmo entre aqueles que compartilhavam o mesmo destino.

Pensativa, não conteve um suspiro, enquanto fitava aquele par de olhos verdes.

Só se deu conta que perdera a noção da situação quando o viu a poucos centímetros de si.

Arregalou de leve os olhos, não se afastou.

Porque recusa-lo? Aquilo podia, na verdade, até não ser real, pensava, mas naquele momento seria muito mais que isso.

Levantou a mão e tocou no rosto de Dohko, como que para confirmar que ele estava mesmo ali se aproximando.

Os olhos miravam se intensamente. Não demorou para o contacto dos lábios acontecer.

A princípio foi um beijo calmo, de reconhecimento e, aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Os braços envolviam o corpo um do outro em carícias e apertões, enquanto levantavam a mesa, afobados caminhavam, ainda se beijando, esbarrando em pilares e moveis.

Não soube definir se demoraram para chegar no quarto, pois aos pouco as roupas iam ficando para trás.

Se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, Luciane não sabia dizer, mas agradecia mentalmente quem ou o que a trouxe para junto de Dohko.

No local mais escuro da terra, alguém corria em um corredor, rodeado de celas. Gritos abafados eram ouvido por de trás de um enorme porta de aço.

Sem lhe tocar, abriu a porta e os gritos cessaram.

Não enxergava nada. Apenas sabia que ele estava ali.

- Encontrou? – Uma voz grossa e doforme, encheu o local.

- Sim – O recém-chegado falou ofegante e respeitosamente.

- Leve-os com você – Ordenou aquele que habitava na escuridão – Destrua qualquer vestígio do que aconteceu.

- Sim senhor – O outro concordou, saindo de imediato pela mesmo porta que entrou.

- Não sobrará nada…

Athena acordou sobressaltada. Não era nem 2 horas da manhã.

Suspirou sentando na cama e colocando uma mão diante dos olhos.

- Um pesadelo…

**Continua… **

* * *

**Ok. 1000 desculpas por essa mega demora mas minha falta de inspiração ta terrível. **

**Ai está esse cap. como prova que não abandonei esta fic e nem as outras. **

**E desculpas, desde já, pelos erros...pois não revisei nada:D**

**Apenas três meninas apareceram dessa vez e aos poucos as outras também aparecerão e terão a sua tão esperada cena com os dourados. **

**E que a confusão comece (olhar malvado:D) **

**Beijos. **

**Fiquem bem. **


	16. Você não vai contar?

No dia seguinte, os integrantes da alta elite de Athena já estavam treinando, com excepção de Saga, Kanon e Miro. Dohko acabava de chegar, facto que impressionou os que já se encontravam treinando. O Cavaleiro de Libra nunca se atrasava, sendo muitas vezes o primeiro a chegar.

O moreno não pode deixar de reparar nos olhares que se cruzavam entre os companheiros. Muitos, com certa malícia. Mas ninguém ousou comentar, e ele sabia porque. Apesar de serem tão chegados e terem participado em tantas batalhas juntos, não se metia na vida pessoal uns dos outros. Não era de bom-tom, invadir a privacidade de outro cavaleiro, principalmente em publico. Comentários em forma de brincadeiras só em locais fechados, entre eles. No caso de Dohko, talvez Shion pudesse comentar algo, mas mesmo assim…

Ergueu a sobrancelha quando chegou mais perto do grupo e percebendo que mais alguém estava junto com eles.

Shiryu se aproximou do mestre, com cautela:

- Como vai, Mestre? – Perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

Dohko retribuiu o sorriso.

- Pensei que estivesse na China, com Shunrei…

- Seiya e os outros passaram por lá. Decidimos vir ver como vocês estavam e, aproveitei para treinar.

Dohko abriu mais o sorriso. Estava orgulhoso por Shiryu não se desleixar naquele período de paz. Nunca se sabe quando uma nova batalha surgirá.

- E onde estão os outros?

- Com Athena – Shura se aproximou – Então, Shiryu? – Começou virando para o adolescente – já desistiu? – Completou com um sorriso desafiador.

O rapaz sorriu:

- Nem pensar – Concluiu se afastando do mestre, junto com o espanhol, para recomeçar o treino.

Dohko passou o olhar pelos outros e se decidiu pelo brasileiro. Se aproximou e, Aldebaran compreendeu com quem deveria treinar.

Não demorou muito para começarem a se atacar amistosamente, entre socos e chutes. Dohko estava mais ágil que o habitual, o que fez com que o grande moreno concluísse que a noite foi mesmo boa.

Decidiu arriscar em tom baixo:

- Será que Saga e Kanon tiraram folga hoje?

Dohko sorriu, desferindo um chute na costela de Aldebaran, que grunhiu um pouco, torcendo o corpo.

- Não sei – Dohko respondeu se posicionando para defesa, um pouco distante de Aldebaran – Podem estar cansados…

Aldebaran gargalhou, fazendo os que estavam perto lhe olharem.

- Muito bem! – Se posicionou para atacar – Deixemos de conversa fiada. Você vai me pagar pelo chute – Disse sorrindo e partindo para o ataque.

De todos os treinos, aquele estava sendo o mais interessante. A agilidade dos dois homens era espectacular: Aldebaran pelo seu tamanho e Dohko…bem, este, todos sabiam que tinha longos anos nas costas.

- UAU!!! – Camila exclamou – Dohko se mexe bem.

- Nem imaginas o quanto – Luciane sussurrou baixo. Mas não tão baixo para não ser ouvida por Fiorella.

- Ui ui!!! – A moça fez, sentada do lado de Mila que começou a rir.

- Então é por isso que o rapaz está mais animado – Gabrielle disse maliciosa, meio ao riso, deixando Luciane um pouco corada.

- Quem está animado? – A voz de Juliana, chamou a atenção de todas que estavam na arquibancada.

- Dohko está animado – Gabrielle respondeu, vendo a expressão de Juliana mudar rapidamente, mostrando um sorriso de quem tem a imaginação fértil.

- Tal como a Luciane…

- Parem com isso – Luciane, cortou Mila, corando ainda mais, fazendo as de mais rirem. – Quem não me parece muito animada é a Annukka – Desconversou ao ver a loira descer as escadas na direção delas.

- Acho que dessa vez a briga foi feia – Juliana disse baixo.

- Ainda bem que a Megara ainda não chegou – Camila cochichou para Luciane.

- Ei – Annukka cumprimentou desanimada, sentando do lado de Juliana.

- Você está bem? – Fiorella perguntou receosa.

- Te pareço bem?! – Annukka respondeu em um tom alto, um tanto ríspida. Fazendo alguns dos rapazes na arena olharem para o grupo.

- É, dessa vez parece que foi feia, a briga – Mascara da Morte comentou, desviando de um chute de Aioros.

- Ela dormiu lá em casa – Afrodite, que estava perto, respondeu, desferindo um soco no estômago de Aioria, que defendeu com o braço direito.

- Então foi feio mesmo – Aioros ergueu uma sobrancelha, se distraindo, recebendo um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto e caindo sentado.

- É isso que dá vocês ficarem falando no meio do treino – Aioria recriminou se defendendo de mais uma investida do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- A final quem é o irmão mais velho, mesmo? – Afrodite brincou, fazendo os dois irmãos fazerem uma careta de desaprovação pelo comentário.

As meninas já nem se quer viam a luta, prestavam a atenção na versão de Annukka sobre os factos passados na noite anterior. Ouviam tudo sem se quer falar uma palavra, apenas se entreolhando de vez em quando.

Quando a moça acabou, viram o rosto desta se retorcer um pouco, em uma careta estranha, que não sabiam definir se era apenas de ódio ou se ela ia chorar.

- Olha – Luciane começou com paciência – Ontem a noite, todas ficamos com medo. Não creio que a Megara fez de propósito.

A loira bufou ao ouvir aquilo. Não queria responder, o que era absurdo como algo vindo dela. Se fosse para discussão, se tinha alguém ali com fôlego para aguentar qualquer briga, era ela. Tinha energia e potencia para revidar qualquer boca ou ofensa e, normalmente, quando ouvia o que não queria, mesmo que fosse uma bobagem, se alterava e iniciava uma guerra contra a pessoa em causa.

Naquele caso, então, aquele pequeno comentário de Luciane, era mais do que suficiente para se alterar e atacar cobras e lagartos em cima não só da mulher loira, como das outras meninas que pareciam, estar do lado de Megara: "a traidora".

Mas não tinha vontade. Estava se sentindo cansada. Talvez fosse porque aquele sofá não era tão confortável como alegara Afrodite. Não, ele não mentiu: o sofá era de facto confortável. Teve uma noite bem dormida, sem sonhos.

A verdade era que compreendia que Miro tinha escolhido com quem ficar e ela não podia fazer nada. Poderia xingar e, até bater, mas nada disso ia adiantar. Nada mudaria…ao menos que conseguisse fazer, com que a impressão que ele tinha de Megara fosse falsa. Ai sim, iria se sentir uma própria vilã de novela mexicana, na qual arma armadilhas e intrigas para separar o mocinho da mocinha. Patético. Ela podia ser uma pessoa que não levava desaforo para casa e que até brigasse até o fim pelo que queria, não sabendo, nunca, perder. Mas nunca atraiçoaria alguém. Não! Compreendia que era inútil. E essa compreensão estava lhe matando. Nunca experimentara a resignação…e a primeira vez é sempre mais dolorido que enfrentar uma batalha.

Apenas fitou as moças que lhe olhavam com receio, a espera de uma alteração e agressões verbais, mas se surpreenderam com o que viram e ouviram:

- É, eu sei – Disse após suspirar – Eu fiquei brava. Acusei-a de coisas que não eram verdade…sabe…talvez, Afrodite tenha razão.

- O que o Afrodite disse? – Mila perguntou desconfiada.

- Talvez eu não goste do Miro, como penso que gosto.

- Bem. – Luciane começou – A verdade é que tínhamos uma ideia do que eles eram em batalhas, não como pessoas normais.

- Mas eu continuo gostando do Shion do mesmo jeito – Mila disse com convicção, fazendo as outras rirem.

- É! E eu, também, gosto do meu pinguim – Juliana disse distraída.

- Pinguim?

A morena olhou para trás, ficando branca. Via Mitie segurando o riso, enquanto Kanon retorcia o rosto se segurando para não explodir de gargalhada.

Rapidamente o rosto de Juliana mudou de cor, adquirindo um tom escarlate.

- Kan-kanon?! Ai!!!...Não vai falar que eu chamei ele assim…

Agora tinha sido de mais. Kanon gargalhou com vontade, fazendo Aioros, Aioria, Mascara da Morte e Afrodite virarem em sua direção.

- Ai meu Deus – Juliana gemeu. Se Kamus soubesse de seu apelido carinhoso, era capaz de coloca-la para fora da Casa de Aquário, mas não antes de lhe congelar o traseiro.

Foi um alívio, quando Kanon lhe piscou o olho, de forma cúmplice.

- É o nosso segredo – Sussurrou se afastando, mas não antes de olhar Mitie, de uma forma enigmática.

A oriental ouviu um balbuciar malicioso das amigas, ficando com a face vermelha.

- O que? – Perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Não vai contar como ele é? – Gabrielle lhe piscou o olho, fazendo Mitie ficar roxa.

- Poupem-me – Disse simplesmente se sentando.

- E a Akemi, será que não vai dar as caras? – Fiorella indagou olhando para os lados.

- Acho que não – Mitie disse não contendo o riso. – Aquilo é que foi uma noite…

- O que? – Mila não se conteve – Em vez de prestar atenção no Kanon, ficou prestando atenção no quarto do lado?

- Não é nada disso – Mitie exasperou, fazendo todas as meninas rirem. – Mas é que eu pelo menos não faço tanto barulho – resmungou baixinho.

- E ele? – Gabrielle acenou na direção de Kanon com a cabeça.

A oriental novamente corou.

- NÃO INTEREÇA!!! – O grito ecoou por todo o local, assustando a todos.

Akemi abriu rapidamente os olhos. Algo, provavelmente de metal pesado, caiu no chão, na cozinha ou na sala, provocando um barulho irritante. Esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou, virando para o outro lado, paralisando de imediato em seu gesto.

Saga estava ali: deitado de bruços, com o rosto virado em sua direção. Respirava calmamente e tinha uma expressão tranquila.

Seu olhar foi tentado a voltar-se para baixo, encontrando o corpo bem definido, apenas coberto da cintura para baixo, com o lençol branco. Ah!, os contornos do corpo daquele homem eram perfeitos. Não acreditava que teve aquele Deus Grego só para si.

Aos poucos foi se lembrando de cada detalhe daquela noite, e ficando com a face corada. E coragem, agora, para olha-lo?

Levou um pequeno susto, desviando seu pensamento, para mais um barulho vindo, provavelmente, cozinha.

Mas a final o que Mitie ou Kanon estavam fazendo? Reformando a cozinha?

Com cuidado, para não acordar o companheiro, levantou, percebendo que estava nua. Durmira assim e, sem o lençol para se cobrir. "Saga folgado"- pensou, começando a rir com tal pensamento. E se Kanon entrasse de repente para chamar o irmão? Abanou a cabeça constrangida com a imagem da cena. "Que papelão"

Outro barulho.

A moça olhou para Saga pensando que ele deveria estar mesmo cansado. Se fosse um inimigo, teria que pedir para este esperar um pouco ou para voltar amanhã pois o dono da casa estava descansando. Riu novamente, procurando suas roupas, meio a escuridão.

Quando conseguiu encontrar tudo o que precisava, se vestiu e caminhou decidida pelo corredor.

A claridade que entrava pela porta do corredor a incomodou um pouco, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos. O barulho na cozinha tornava-se mais nítido. Raspavam algo no chão.

Parou na porta e esfregou os olhos.

A gora com a visão acostumada com a luz, seguiu em direção a cozinha.

- Mitie?! – Chamou da sala de jantar, vendo uma sombra se mover dentro da cozinha. – Kanon!? – Se aproximou.

A sombra pareceu irrigecer.

Não soube explicar o porque mas sua pele arrepiou e um medo se apossou de seu corpo, fazendo-a parar ante a porta de entrada.

Ouviu um ruído estranho vindo de lá de dentro. Gemeu recuando.

Ouviu um rugido aterrador e a sombra avançar rapidamente.

Arregalou os olhos.

- SAGAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Continua…. **

* * *

**Depois de um bom tempo (bota tempo nisso), voltei a escrever. Mas ta difícil… **

**Parece que não foi dessa vez que o capitulo andou…mas acho que para o próximo as coisas vão começar a caminhar :D **

**Bem, parece que estamos a meio da fic. **

**Sendo assim quero dizer que fiz um sorteio entre as minhas fics de ficha e Another Dimension ganhou. Esse sorteio serve para dar um pequeno presente para as integrantes da fic, na qual vai haver um outro sorteio e a cada capitulo uma das integrantes terá o presente. **

**Bom desta vez quem ganhou foi a _Mitie_. **

**Espero que goste, foi feito com muito carinho. **

**http://dandap(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)art(barra)Kanon-66975109 **

**No próximo capítulo veremos quem ira ganhar, ok!? **

**É uma forma de pedir desculpas pela demora, tb O.o **

**Beijos. **

**Fiquem bem. **


	17. O sumisso de Megara

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de Gémeos.

No quarto de Saga, Akemi jazia deitada, desfalecida. Mitie e Fiorella velavam-na enquanto os de mais ouviam o relato de Saga.

_Acordara com o grito de Akemi, ecoando na sala. Levantou rapidamente e, ainda nu, correu ao encontro desta, desfalecida no chão. _

_Deu uma passada de olhos pelo local, reparando que a cozinha estava uma baderna e pegou a moça no colo a levando para o quarto, onde a depositou, reparando que seus braços estavam marcados. Decidiu chamar pelo irmão através de cosmo, mas quando voltou novamente para a cozinha, se assustou. Tudo estava em mais perfeita ordem, nem uma panela fora do lugar. Teria, Kanon e Mitie arrumado tudo? _

- Claro que não – Respondeu Kanon intrigado – Chegamos todos juntos. Não há nada na cozinha, Saga.

O Homem de cabelos azuis, sentado no sofá, mantinha a caça apoiados nas mãos e os cotovelos no joelho. Estava rodeado pelos amigos que não sabiam o que dizer. A história relatada lhes parecia fantasiosa de mais.

Mas de onde surgiram as marcas no braço de Akemi?

Essa pergunta assolava a cabeça de Kanon. Será que Saga…? Não, até parece.

- Kanon!? – Dohko chamou o homem que estava abaixado diante de Saga. Este olhou para o moreno que lhe acenou para se afastar.

Com jeito, o Gémeo de Saga se levantou, se afastando, enquanto Kamus se aproximou falando algo para o homem no sofá.

- O que acha? – O chinês perguntou para Kanon enquanto apoiava as costas na parede, perto da porta da cozinha.

- Não sei – Kanon respondeu, olhando para o irmão, que era rodeado pelos de mais – Ele está falando coisas sem sentidos.

Dohko acompanhou o olhar perdido de Kanon.

- Acha que Saga era capas…

- Não – Kanon voltou um olhar severo para Dohko – Claro que não.

Até Kanon chegava a duvidar um pouco de sua resposta. Não havia explicação plausível para o que aconteceu.

O raciocínio de Kanon e de Dohko, assim como a conversa balbuciada no sofá, cessou quando um ruído veio da porta de entrada e, logo, a figura de Miro apareceu.

O recém-chegado estranhou toda aquela acumulação de pessoas, franzindo um pouco a testa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou, parado na entrada da sala.

Shaka se aproximou, parando diante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Parece que Akemi foi atacada.

- Atacada? – Miro estranhou.

- Só não percebemos direito por quem – Shura usou um tom de voz que fez Saga virar a atenção em sua direção com um olhar de reprovação.

Então era isso! Eles estavam desconfiando de si. Como podiam?

Miro olhou para todos os lados, parando o olhar em Annukka que estava sentada do lado de Saga no sofá. Está, olhava para um ponto qualquer na mesa de centro.

- E Megara está com Akemi? – O Escorpião indagou de repente, chamando a atenção da moça.

- Ainda não vimos a Megara hoje – Luciane respondeu.

- Era suposto, ela estar com você – Gabrielle completou.

- Quando eu acordei, ela já não estava mais lá – Miro disse, com um semblante preocupado.

"Eles dormiram juntos!" – Annukka pensou com uma ponta de ciúmes. Se surpreendeu com a falta de vontade de saltar no pescoço de Miro.

Mas agora pensando: Onde estaria Megara?

- Nós ainda não a vimos – Annukka chamou a atenção de todos – Você procurou bem na Casa de Escorpião?

Miro a fitou por alguns instantes sem dizer nada.

- Ela não está lá – Respondeu finalmente.

- Talvez esteja no 13º templo – Aioros interveio ao notar que Annukka mudava a expressão do rosto – Você já passou por lá.

- Já. Athena e os de Bronze não a viram. Assim como a outra moça…

- Realmente – Mila começou para Camila – A Danda não deu as caras hoje.

- Talvez estejam juntas. – Aioria sugeriu.

- É…

- Bem eu vou procura-las – Miro disse, mas antes de sair olhou para Saga – Akemi está bem?

- Agora sim – Afrodite se adiantou – Eu vou com você. Não adianta nada ficar aqui a espera.

- Eu vou com vocês – Camila se prontificou

- Eu também vou – Mila a seguiu.

- Se elas aparecerem por aqui, dizemos que vocês estão as procurando – Luciane disse, se colocando do lado de Dohko, perto da porta da cozinha.

Os outros assentiram e saíram.

Na sala os restantes se entreolharam e, os olhos de Mascara da Morte cruzaram o de Annukka.

- É estranho – O italiano começou falando alto, chamando a atenção de todos – Megara ter desaparecido logo depois da tal briga.

Annukka levantou bruscamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou alterada.

- Nada – Mascara, respondeu irónico – Apenas que você chegou depois de todas, na arena.

Aquela frase pareceu ecoar na cabeça de todos os presentes, como um alarma.

- Onde você esteve de manhã – Afrodite perguntou assustando a moça – Quando acordei você já não estava na Casa de Peixes.

- Fui dar uma volta – Disse incrédula com as insinuações.

- Esperem aí – Juliana se manifestou pela primeira vez – Vocês não estão insinuando…

- Não estamos insinuando nada – Shura começou – Apenas constatando…

- Assim como constatam que Saga enlouqueceu e bateu na Akemi – Annukka já falava bem mais alto que o necessário.

Saga, ainda sentado, arregalou os olhos na direção dos companheiros.

- Não dissemos isso – Kanon se alterou também.

- Ah não!? – Annukka ironizou o máximo que pode.

- Vamos nos acalmar – Dohko pediu. Ah, naquela hora, a presença de Shion seria muito bem vinda. – O facto é que as duas sumiram e Akemi foi atacada por algo que, segundo Saga deixou um pandemónio na cozinha e, rapidamente limpou tudo…

- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Mestre Ansião?! – Saga se ergueu com os olhos estreitos.

- Não quero dizer nada – Dohko disse calmo – Apenas que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo. Mas o facto é que Akemi agora está a salvo lá dentro com Mitie e Fiorella. Devemos nos preocupar com quem não está a nosso alcance.

- Dohko está certo – A voz de Shion ecoou na entrada chamando a atenção de todos. – E não adianta nada ficarmos aqui parados.

- Como soube…?

- Miro me comunicou, por cosmo – O loiro cortou Luciane.

- Mila…

- Está com Miro – Shion sorriu para Juliana, fazendo um certo incómodo em Kamus. – Vamos procura-las. Elas até podem ter fugido.

- Então vamos – Dohko desapoiou da parede.

- Então vamos – Luciane se preparou.

- Eu fico – Shura disse sentando na poltrona. A final, Fiorella ficaria ali e, sabia-se lá se Saga não estava ficando novamente louco.

Kanon rapidamente se prontificou a ficar. Com as olhadas que Shura dava para Saga, tinha medo que o pior acontecesse.

Ah, a quem ele queria enganar. Saga sabia se defender, mas Mitie…se tivesse algo ali na Casa de Gémeos com intenção de machuca-la, ele estava determinado a dar fim a infeliz criatura.

Luciane, antes de sair, pediu para que Annukka também ficasse, pois os nervos andavam a flor da pele, e uma discussão ou uma briga pelo caminho poderia atrapalhar. Está relutou, mas acabou cedendo.

Quando todos já estavam organizados e, já haviam determinado os grupos e o local que iriam procurar, saíram.

Neste momento, o clima na sala ficou pesado. As quatro pessoas, no recinto, se olhavam de soslaio, com desconfiança.

"Que absurdo, desconfiarem assim de mim" – Annukka pensou bufando, olhando para Shura, enquanto esse olhava para Saga. Não conseguia entender o que aconteceu com ele. Será que era mesmo capas de machucar a moça?

Saga por sua vez olhava fixo para Kanon pensando como podia, seu próprio irmão desconfiar de sua pessoa, daquele jeito.

Kanon olhava Annukka. Seria ela capas de conseguir fazer algo com Megara e sumir com ela sem que ninguém percebesse. Lhe parecia muito pouco provável. Mas o facto é que não conheciam aquelas meninas. Foram acolhidas no Santuário, em um impulso de cólera de Athena. Elas poderiam ser inimigas….espiãs…ou apenas vitimas. Mas como sabe-lo?

Annukka fez um estalo com a boca, tirando a todos de seus pensamentos.

- Vou dar uma volta – Disse indo em direção a porta.

Os outros três se entreolharam como quem diz: "Alguém não devia ir com ela?"

Olhou para trás para ver se não era perseguida. Nada. Era melhor assim. Iria procurar Megara, sozinha. E quando a encontrasse ela teria que lhe pagar por tudo aquilo. Primeiro lhe rouba Miro e depois some para ficar com culpas. O que ela queria? Colocar todos contra ela? Fazer Miro lhe odiar, para não ter concorrência? Seria muito baixo mesmo.

- Ah mas deixa ela aparecer – Annukka sussurrou, enquanto subia as escadas.

Estava furiosa. Só de pensar nos olhares que foram lançados em sua direção, já fazia o sangue ferver.

Já havia passado a 12ª Casa. Agora estava entre o 13º Templo e um bosque.

Um frio lhe correu a espinha ao olhar por entre as árvores. Balançou os ombros com vista a diminuir a má impressão.

Foi quando ouviu um galho quebrando a alguns metros.

A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi: "Megara".

Imaginou que está estava tirando uma com sua cara e, sem hesitar, entrou para o bosque.

Caminhava cautelosa e determinada, por entre as arvores, que faziam sombras em formas estranhas no chão.

Por segundos Annukka pensou em recuar, ao olhar para uma das sombras, mas a suposta imagem de Megara rindo dela por de trás de uma árvore a fez continuar.

Outro barulho de galho se quebrando, atrás de si, a fez tremer.

- MEGARA!? – A voz, saiu, tremula, enquanto olhava para uma árvore a sua frente.

Algo lhe dizia para não olhar para trás. Se arrependeu por ter deixado se levar pela raiva a ponto de entrar naquele bosque sozinha, sendo que Akemi fora atacado por algo estranho.

"O que teria atacado Akemi?" – se perguntou, fechando os olhos.

Foi apenas o que conseguiu pensar, antes de ouvir um som que lhe fez doer o coração.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Bem, consegui mais este capitulo. **

**Espero que não tenha ficado demasiado massante. Mas agora não tenho tempo para nada e tive que ir fazendo-o aos poucos.**

**Só terminei hoje porque estou com um gripe daquelas e não fui para a facul. Se não sabia quando iria colocá-lo.**

**O próximo, realmente não sei quando será postado…mas por enquanto está aí este.**

**Essa passagem é necessária para a mudança que resolvi fazer na fic…**

**O que atacou Akemi? Onde estão: Megara e Danda? O que irá acontecer com Annukka e os outros…vai ficando para os próximos.**

**Agora estamos naquela fase que nem todas aparecem no mesmo capitulo, mas todas são importantes e terão seu destaque na hora certa;)**

**Ah, com essa falta de tempo resolvi que irei dar prioridade a essa fic (visto que é a mas antiga).**

**Muito bem.**

**A sorteada da vez foi Flor de Gelo. (Espero que goste): http://dandap(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)art(barra)Dohko-68048781**

**Mitie seu desenho sofreu pequenas alterações e foi scanneado: http://dandap(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)art(barra)Kanon-scanner-68047146**

**Eu prometo que não vou desistir de nenhuma fic minha.**

**Para o próximo cap vou tentar fazer ela ter mais acção ok!?;)**

**Grande beijo.**

**Obrigada pela paciência de vocês.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	18. Onde estou?

Aos poucos foi tirada do mundo dos sonhos, pela claridade que entrava pela grande janela a direita e que penetrava através das cortinas de tecido fino e branco. Se espreguiçou, sem abrir os olhos e sentiu que o rapaz que a havia acompanhado na noite anterior não estava lá. Não se assustou, mantendo os olhos fechados. Provavelmente tinha ido para o treino, para manter aquele físico que tanto adorava nele.

Mais uma vez se espreguiçou, mas desta vez sentiu algo desconfortável. Uma sensação de que havia mais alguém no quarto. Seria Miro que não fora no treino para aproveitar mais tempo com ela? Não, ele não era tão irresponsável quanto lhe pintavam nas fanfics que costumava ler.

Rapidamente um nome passou pela sua cabeça: Annukka! Esse nome a fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e observar cada canto do quarto que agora não reconhecia.

Deitada na cama, vestida apenas com a camisa de miro reparou que estava deitada sobre o único objecto naquele cómodo grande. Sabia que aquele era o quarto que havia adormecido na noite anterior, mas ele tinha mais os mesmos móveis. Assustada, Megara, percorreu os olhos pelo amplo quarto deparando com uma figura no canto a sua esquerda, virada de costas.

- Miro?! – Chamou, estranhando. Os cabelos azuis estavam muito maltratados, e a roupa de treino, um tanto rasgada, com manchas de sangue. Teria ele se machucado no treino? – Miro!? – Resolveu se levantar e ficar a alguns passos do homem que não se mexia – Onde estamos? O que houve? – Perguntou, desconfiada.

O homem, ainda de costas, soltou um pequeno gemido. Megara pensou que poderia ter acontecido alguma briga feia durante os treinos. Que tudo aquilo era efeito de algum golpe e Miro estava gravemente ferido. Então porque o medo?

Era o homem que tinha lhe dado proteção e, agora, que precisava tanto dela, iria se acovardar. Não, não podia. Decidiu que tinha que cuidar dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, foi de encontro ao cavaleiro. Chamou baixinho, não obtendo resposta.

- Miro?! – Chamou mais alto, colocando a mão no ombro do companheiro.

Este, de repente, voltou-se com violência, fazendo Megara se jogar para trás, a alguns passos deste.

Megara estava petrificada. Miro estava com a metade do rosto desfigurado. De sua boca, saia muito sangue, não deixando ver o seu lábio inferior.

Não deu tempo de perguntar, pois violentamente Miro saltou para cima de Megara, que gritando, desviou na ultima hora, fazendo seu agressor cair no chão.

Sem olhar para trás, correu pela porta de saída, ainda gritando.

Logo atrás corria Miro.

Corria o máximo que podia, pelo enorme salão. Percebia que Miro estava debilitado, se não já a tinha apanhado e lhe feito mal. Era isso que passava pela sua cabeça. Miro queria lhe fazer mal. Estava doido?? Aquele sangue seria de alguém? Uma das meninas? Não podia parar para pensar nisso, ele estava logo atrás e, se não corresse mais de pressa, sentia que Miro ia lhe desfazer.

Já estava na escada que dava para Capricórnio.

Agora só conseguia pensar em pedir ajuda para Shura. Subia ofegante, sempre com Miro em seu encalço. Sentia o cansaço em seu corpo e a respiração falhar, mas sabia que não podia parar.

- **SHURAAAAAA!!** – Sua voz ecoou desesperada pelo grande salão de Capricórnio, mas ninguém respondeu. Pelos pilares havia manchas de sangue que lhe assustaram.

Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para o corredor que dava para os quartos e, assim o fez. Entrou desesperada para dentro de um quarto e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Segurava a porta com as mão no intuito de ter mais segurança. Segundos depois a porta era varias vezes empurrada. Ouvia os gemidos furiosos de Miro enquanto segurava a porta.

De súbito a imagem de Miro foi substituída pela de Shura, em sua cabeça. Virou de costas para a porta, que aos poucos foi deixando de ser impulsionada. A visão ali dentro lhe deu arrepios: A cama de solteiro estava voltada ao contrario, enquanto o colchão estava jogado do outro lado do quarto, encostado de mal jeito na parede, a sua direita. Estava ensanguentado. As paredes tinham manchas enormes vermelhas. Sentiu as pernas tremerem e lágrimas a formarem nos olhos. Deslizou as costas na porta e sentou no chão. De joelhos dobrados, abraçava as pernas, chorando sem parar. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, tinha que acordar. Não percebeu quando foi envolvida pelo sono.

Não teve sonhos, apenas sentiu ser cutucada por algo duro. O colchão também não devia ser dos melhores, pois sentia as costas doerem muito. Incomodada, abriu de vagar os olhos, e olhou ao seu redor. Em todo o lado reinava muitas árvores e um mato alto. A direita estava um vulto com algo na mão. Um pedaço de pau, talvez. Não conseguia identificar quem era. A última coisa que se lembrava, era de ter entrado no bosque para procurar Megara. E algo veio em sua direção. Não conseguia se lembrar do que era.

"O que era?" – Se perguntou assustada.

- Você está bem? – A pessoa a direita, tirou-a de seus pensamentos.

Com a visão mais definida, olhou para aqueles belos olhos claros. Internamente sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele sabia ser desagradável quando queria, mas sua presença era sempre reconfortante, principalmente naquelas horas.

- É surda?

- Não, Afrodite, eu não sou surda e, você sabe bem disso – Responde, voltando ao seu humor habitual, fazendo o homem se surpreender.

Annukka estranhou o rapaz estar com aquela cara de surpreendido.

- O que foi?

- Mau humorada!

- Arrogante – Repostou, começando a rir. Estava tão aliviada de ver aquele homem.

- Fale baixo! – Falou ríspido.

- Porque?

- Você não vai querer que eles ouçam!?

- Do que você está falando? – Annukka estranhou, porque estaria ele sussurrando? Estava doido?! – Você bebeu…??

- Shhhhhh!! – Afrodite, estava mesmo perturbado. Em um movimento rápido agarrou no braço de Annukka e a escondeu atrás de uma árvore, encostando-a ao seu corpo.

- O que está fazendo? – Annukka estava surpreendida. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi, que Afrodite queria abusar daquela situação absurda. Fez um movimento para se afastar, mas os braços fortes do Cavaleiro de Peixes a impediu.

- Escuta bem – Afrodite começou a sussurrar, enquanto agarrava com força no braço da moça, que murmurou de dor – Se você quer morrer e se transformar naquelas coisas o problema é só seu, mas não me envolva.

- Mas o que…

Não conseguiu continuar. Foi prensada de costas, sendo segurada por um braço. A outra mão de Afrodite estava sobre sua boca, lhe impedindo de falar. Aquela posição lhe permitia sentir o coração do rapaz bater mais depressa. A respiração deste também estava alterada. Teve vontade de rir. Então conseguia fazer Afrodite de Peixes perder o controle?! Essa sensação lhe agradava. Um agrado que durou poucos segundos até ver a alguns metros diante de seus olhos uma pessoa mordendo outra, ferozmente. Afrodite baixou entre a árvore e o mato alto, com menção a se esconder.

O grito de Annukka, foi abafado pela mão do companheiro, mas não de modo a não ser percebido.

Viram o homem voltar sua atenção na direção de onde estavam.

De um salto, Afrodite levantou, agarrando na mão da moça e, começou a correr, sendo perseguido por aquele que reconhecera como sendo um Cavaleiro de Prata. Corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam aguentar, arrastando Annukka que de vez em quando voltava-se para trás e soltava um grito. Começava a pensar porque Afrodite corria daquele jeito? Porque ele não a pegava no colo e não corria na velocidade da luz? Com certeza aquilo era um pesadelo. E a qualquer momento ia acordar, toda suada naquele sofá incómodo da Casa de Peixes.

Em um movimento rápido, Afrodite mudou a direção, enquanto o perseguidor mudava sua atenção para outro lado. Talvez tivesse visto outra vítima e talvez mais fácil de se alcançar. Quando deu por si estava na Casa de Peixes.

Sentiu a mão de Afrodite se desprender da sua, lhe fazendo arrepiar. Estava com tanto medo que sentiu uma necessidade enorme de acompanhar o homem, que se encontrava de olhar perdido. Este não dizia nada, apenas olhava cada canto daquele templo. Um olhar de melancolia.

"Não admira" – pensou. Claro, logo Afrodite, tanto dado a beleza, agora via sua casa em ruínas, com manchas de sangue por todo lado. Seus olhos também se perderam nas lembranças de como era aquele magnifico templo, não reparando que o companheiro se afastava para outra divisória. Se colocou na penumbra onde jogado no canto, de ponta cabeça, estava o sofá, no qual Afrodite lhe oferecera naquela noite horrorosa em que brigara com Miro e Megara. Mais uma vez era culpa dela, de estar, agora, naquela situação. "Megara, sua maldita" – pensou serrando o pulso e os olhos.

Ouviu um estalo vindo por de trás do pilar que se encontrava alguns passos das suas costas. Pensou que Afrodite já estava pronto para lhe responder. Quando deu meia volta e, reparou que Afrodite estava escondido atrás do outro pilar, no outro recinto, separado apenas por uma porta de vidro. Porta está, que se encontrava apenas com a moldura de ferro e alguns cacos pendurados.

De trás do pilar, Afrodite fazia sinal para que Annukka se escondesse. Suas pernas tremiam e não queriam obedecer ao seu comando. Olhou de esguelha para onde tinha ouvido o estalo e deparou com uma imagem aterradora de Miro e uma criada a qual já não identificava quem era, dado ao estado desfigurado de seu rosto. Caminhavam sem rumo pelo recinto.

Teve vontade de gritar, mas conteve-se, assim que olhou de novo para Afrodite, que lhe fazia sinal para ficar quieta.

Mas um estalo veio por de trás do pilar, dessa vez mais próximo. A vontade de chorar veio a tona e, o medo, lhe paralisava as pernas. Começou a percorrer o olhar em volta, em uma procura frenética de um lugar…

Onde iria se esconder? Onde?

- Nenhum lugar? – Miro perguntou, entrando na sala de Gémeos. Notava-se sua preocupação.

- Nada – Shion respondeu desolado. – Nada de nenhuma delas.

- Onde está Annukka? – Afrodite perguntou, quando passou pela porta, olhando para todos os lados.

- Foi dar uma volta – Kanon respondeu, simplesmente.

- Dar uma volta!? – Afrodite perguntou, incrédulo – Algo perigoso anda por ai, e vocês deixaram-na ir sozinha?!

- Saga precisava que ficássemos aqui – Shura respondeu rapidamente.

- Porque eu precisava de vocês aqui?! – Saga se levantou, revoltado.

- Bem… - Shura se assustou – Porque…porque…

- Porque eles desconfiam de você – A voz de Mitie, veio da entrada do corredor – O que realmente aconteceu, Saga?

- Eu já contei o que aconteceu – Saga se alterou – Como podem pensar que eu faria mal para a Akemi?!

- Da mesma forma que pensam que Annukka fez mal para Megara – Luciane disse calma.

- O facto é que a outra moça também sumiu – Mascara da Morte começou enquanto caminhava para cozinha – E ninguém desconfiou dela – Completou já dentro do outro recinto.

Os restantes se entreolharam. Era verdade, ninguém desconfiou que Danda podia ser quem estava causando tudo aquilo. Nunca se misturava. Sempre calada…

- Eu não acredito nisso – Mila disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Quem teria força para fazer algo para outra pessoa e sumir com a mesma? Tudo isso, sozinha!? Principalmente uma mulher…

- É verdade – Mascara da Morte já estava de volta com um copo de água na mão. Apoiando o braço no alpendre da porta – Ela pode ter tido ajuda – Estreitou os olhos olhando para todas as moças na sala.

- Espera aí!! – Juliana se manifestou – Isso é ridículo. Agora vamos começar a desconfiar uns dos outros?!

- Não temos tempo para isso – Dohko começou – Não nos adianta nada ficar aqui discutindo quem é cupado quem não é. Precisamos encontrar as moças. Elas podem estar correndo perigo.

- Pois é – Afrodite começou – Eu vou procurar Annukka. – Disse já se dirigindo para a porta – Vou ver onde aquela maluca se meteu.

- Voltem para seus afazeres – Shion ordenou, de repente, fazendo Afrodite parar onde estava e voltar-se para trás.

- Mas Mestre…

- Nada mais, Miro – Shion disse voltando a calma habitual – Voltem para seus afazeres. Eu irei ver se resolvo essa situação com Athena. Não quero que percam mais um minuto de treino. Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo. Athena pode estar correndo perigo.

- E a Megara e a Danda? – Camila perguntou incrédula. Eles iria abandona-las, assim?

Shion a olhou durante um tempo, voltando depois, o olhar para os Cavaleiros.

- Façam o que eu ordeno – Dito isso virou as costas e saiu.

Um balbuciar começou e, logo se tomou ruídos revoltados dos que era directamente afectados pelo problema.

- Chega – A voz fria de Kamus tomou o lugar – Shion está certo. Athena pode estar em perigo…

- Mas e a Megara… – Camila começou.

- Nós não vamos abandona-la – Shaka disse calmamente – Vamos fazer o que o Mestre ordenou. Vocês ficaram encarregadas de procurar as restantes.

- Eu vou com elas…

- Não, Miro – Kamus voltou-se para o amigo – Você vai treinar, como o Mestre ordenou.

Miro, viu os outros companheiros saírem aos poucos da sala.

- Kamus…?

- Vamos, Miro – Kanon disse, dando um beijo na testa de Mitie, murmurando um "tenha cuidado" e saindo.

Saga logo em seguida se aproximou de Mitie, que recuou um pouco.

- Mitie, eu não fiz nada para Akemi – Disse lhe olhando nos olhos – Cuide dela…

"Ele está falando a verdade" – Concluiu. Não disse nada, apenas acenou positivamente na direção do homem, que mais calmo se dirigiu para a saída.

Por ultimo saíram Kamus e Miro, que estava contrariado.

As moças ficaram olhando para a saída durante um tempo.

- O que fazemos? – Juliana perguntou, olhando para Luciane.

Os restantes olhares a acompanharam, deixando Luciane surpresa.

Está, suspirou, olhando para a moça que fez a pergunta.

- Vamos procura-las – Concluiu com firmeza. – Mitie, Fiorella e Camila ficam aqui com a Akemi. As restantes vêm comigo. Não vamos nos separar.

As moças concordaram e assim foi feito. Mitie e Camila olhavam as moças saírem apreçadas da Casa de Gémeos, mas não sem antes ver Gabrielle olhar para trás. Via-se que estava assustada. Não proferiu nenhuma palavra durante todo aquele tempo, mas estava sempre atenta, do lado de Mu. Mostrava força, mas devia estar se segurando para não fazer perguntas, para não mostrar aquilo que Mitie viu em seus olhos antes de sair: medo.

- Akemi está delirando!! – Ouviram Fiorella gritar do quarto, fazendo as outras duas correrem em sua direção.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Bem, demorou séculos. Eu sei. 1000 desculpas.**

**Agradeço a paciência de vocês, mas não tem sido fácil conciliar Facul e tudo mais com Fics. **

**Mas deu para escrever mais um capítulo.**

**Resolvi que essa fic vai ter muitos géneros, que vai do romance a um pouco, digamos,… de terror. **

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Mas uma vez peço desculpas pela demora.**

**Fiquem bem.**


End file.
